KHR Dares
by smokinbombkhrlover10
Summary: All of the KHR Characters are here! You, the readers can dare your favorite KHR characters.OC's included. Well...maybe we can include slight YAOI :D
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hi everyone it's me again, smokinbombkhrlover10. In this story you can dare all of the KHR characters. Even the Shimon, Cervello and even the 1st Generation guardians, the future guardians (TYL) and more…

All the reviews and thoughts are in _italic…_

For all the readers: I'm sorry to all YAOI fans but I will not accept dares that includes YAOI. Please no YAOI! (kiss on the cheek, forehead & hand only is allowed)

OC: Jewella-chan

Note: In chapter 1 all of the dares are from my classmates & cousins. You can start reviewing in this or the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. KHR belongs to Akira Amano


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

**Tsuna**: Reborn why are we here?

**Reborn**: Just wait Dame – Tsuna

**Tsuna**: *sighs*

**Jewella-chan**: *appears* Hello everyone *waves*

**Not** **real** **audience**: *claps*

**Hayato**: Where the hell did that come from?

**Jewella-chan**: *ignores Hayato* Hi Reborn sorry to keep you waiting

**Reborn**: *smirk*

**Hayato**: Who are you stupid woman?

**Jewella-chan**: I have a name you know

**Hayato**: Grr…

**Jewella-chan**: My name is Jewella-chan and welcome to KHR Dares

**Not** **real** **audience**: *claps*

**Byakuran**: *eats one marshmallow*

**Takeshi**: Gokudera!

**Hayato**: _Baka…_

**Tsuna**: *sweat drop*

**Jewella-chan**: Are we all here?

**Byakuran**: Nope, there's still one person who's not here yet

**Jewella-chan**: Who?

**Byakuran**: Sho-chan

**Jewella-chan**: What? Shoichi is not here yet!  
**Hayato**: Why are you so worried?

**Jewella-chan**: *blushes lightly* Well…because….

**Hayato:** You like him don't you?

**Jewella-chan**: Of course n-not *looks away while blushing harder*

**Hayato**: You like- *pause*

Then Shoichi came…

**Shoichi**: Byakuran, Spanner why are you here?

**Spanner**: All of us are here…

**Jewella-chan**: Huh? *looks at Shoichi* Kyaa! It's the future Shoichi *hearts*

**Hayato**: Ha! You do like him

**Jewella-chan**: So what everyone said that you like Takeshi

**Takeshi** & **Hayato**: *blinks*

**Jewella-chan**: But still I like Shoichi, Hayato &Kyoya *smiles*

**Hayato**: What? Why me?

**Jewella-chan**: I may ignore you but you're still my 2nd anime crush

**Takeshi**: *laughs* Then who's the first Jewella-chan?

**Jewella-chan**: *blushing harder* Well…it's…

**Reborn**: *kicks Jewella-chan* Spill it out!

**Tsuna**: R-reborn you d-don't have to kick her!

**Jewella-chan**: It's okay Tsuna.*tries to smile*SHOICHI IRIE

**Shoichi**: *blush*

**Jewella-chan:** Let's start this already. I have some reviews, all of them are dares and all of you must do it

**Kyoya**: Why would we do that herbivore? *raises tonfas*

**Jewella-chan**: Because if you don't I'll take these photos and show it to everybody *takes out photos*

All of the photos were 8059,1827,6918,9618,2759,2796,6996 and many more. It's YAOI!

**Everyone** **except** **Jewella-chan**: No!

**Jewella-chan**: Will you do it or not?

**Everyone** **except** **Jewella-chan**: Fine…

**Jewella-chan**: *keeps photos* Our first review is from Kyoyalover18

_Hi Jewella-chan, first timer here so here are some marshmallows_

_Dares:_

_1) I dare Hayato to kiss Takeshi on the cheek for 1 minute (don't refuse)_

_2) I dare Shoichi to hug Jewella-chan_

_3) I dare Tsuna to be Kyoya's maid for 1 day_

_Bye_

**Jewella-chan**: Marshmallows! Am I in Byakuran heaven yet? (she didn't notice the second dare)

**Mukuro**: The answer is "no"

**Jewella-chan**: SPOILER!

**Everyone** **except** **Jewella-chan**: *sweat drop*

**Jewella-chan**: Hayato do your dare now! *eats one marshmallow*

**Hayato**: *kisses Takeshi on the cheek for 1 minute*

**Jewella-chan**: *takes pictures* Now I'm an 8059 fan

After 1 minute…

**Takeshi** & **Hayato**: *blushes*

**Jewella-chan**: Next…*reads next dare* Ahh! S-shoichi has to hug me

**Hayato**: Yes, yes he does

**Shoichi**: *hugs Jewella-chan*

**Jewella-chan**: *speechless*

**Byakuran**: *eats one marshmallow*

**Shoichi**: *releases Jewella-chan*

**Jewella-chan**: *stunned because Shoichi*

**Tsuna**: J-jewella-chan!

**Jewella-chan**: *wakes up* Huh? Okay next dare… Tsuna!

**Tsuna**: Ehh?

**Jewella-chan**: Tsuna wear this maid outfit *shows Tsuna a French maid outfit*

**Tsuna**: For 1 day!

**Jewella-chan**: Yup *hands over French maid outfit to Tsuna*

**Tsuna**: *went to the changing room*

**Hayato**: *worried about what will happen to Tsuna*

**Tsuna**: *came back wearing French maid outfit*

**Jewella-chan**: Now Tsuna, serve Kyoya! *pushes Tsuna in front of Kyoya*

**Kyoya**: *smirk and drags Tsuna to the 1827 room*

**Jewella-chan**: *whistles*

**Hibird**: *flies to Jewella-chan*

**Jewella-chan**: *puts a small camera on Hibird's neck*

**Hibird**: *follows Hibari*

After 1 day...

**Jewella-chan**: So… Tsuna how was it?

**Tsuna**: *scared* (Kyoya used him as a target for his training)

**Jewella-chan**: Our next review is from takeshi80

_Hi Jewella-chan! Here's a pack of marshmallows, chocolates & cupcakes. I made the cupcakes by myself, I hope you'll like them_

_Okay Dares:_

_1) Byakuran to not eat marshmallows for 1 hour_

_2) Takeshi to make Hayato faint (anything)_

_3) Jewella-chan to let me hug Takeshi_

_Bye, see you again_

**Jewella-chan**: You gave me a dare to let you hug Takeshi…okay *claps*

**Holly-chan**: Huh? J-jewella-chan? A-are you-*pause*

**Jewella-chan**: Yes, yes I am. Please do what you came here for…

**Holly-chan**: *hugs Takeshi*

**Takeshi**: *blushes lightly*

**Holly-chan**: Bye

**Jewella-chan**: *claps*

**Holly-chan**: *poof*

**Not** **real** **audience**: *amazed*

**Jewella-chan**:_ Why is that person seem so familiar?_

**Tsuna**: Is there something wrong Jewella-chan?

**Jewella-chan**: Huh? What? No… it's nothing

**Tsuna**: *confused*

**Jewella-chan**: Byakuran no eating marshmallows for 1 hour

**Byakuran**: Hmm… Sure

1 hour later…

**Byakuran**: *sitting on the ground & eye twitching*

**Jewella-chan**: Poor, poor Byakuran

**Shoichi**: After 1 hour of no eating marshmallows…

**Jewella-chan**: *hearts in eyes while staring at Shoichi*

**Shoichi**: *still looking at Byakuran*

**Jewella-chan**: *coughs* I mean, Byakuran your hour is up you can eat marshmallows now! Here *gives Byakuran a bowl of marshmallows*

**Byakuran**: *eats marshmallows*

**Jewella-chan**: *sweat drop* Next… Takeshi make Hayato faint

**Takeshi**: How will I do that Jewella-chan?

**Jewella-chan**: Put Bianchi-chan in front of him *whispers on Takeshi's ear*

**Takeshi**: Sure

**Jewella-chan**: I'll call Bianchi

**Bianchi** : Sure Jewella-chan…

**Takeshi**: Gokudea!

**Hayato**: What?

**Takeshi**: *shows Bianchi without goggles*

**Hayato**: ANEKI! *faints*

**Everyone** **else**: *sweat drop*

**Jewella-chan**: *takes pictures*

**Takeshi**: How was that Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: *smiles* Next review is from IlikeShoichi51

_Hi Jewella-chan here's a Shoichi stuffed toy. I hope you forgive me…_

_Dares:_

_1) I dare Jewella-chan to hurt your 1__st__ favorite KHR charcter (sorry)_

_2) I dare Spanner to date Shoichi and they should enjoy it. (SWEET!)_

_3) I dare Hayato to act like Jewella-chan's cute puppy until she says to stop_

_. That's all, bye-bye_

**Jewella-chan**: I have to hurt my 1st favorit KHR character that means…Shoichi

**Hayato**: I have to act like a puppy?

**Jewella-chan**: Yes… but before I hurt my Shoichi, I mean Shoichi… Spanner choose a spot for your romantic date

**Spanner**: Fine

**Shoichi**: *stomachache* I rather die than do this…

**Spanner**: *drags Shoichi outside*

**Jewella-chan**: *watery eyes*

**Hayato**: *acts like a cute puppy*

**Jewella-chan**: At lease I have this stuffed toy and this cute puppy…

After 10 hours….

**Jewella-chan**: Man… you're annoying….

**Hayato**: _Say the word…_

**Jewella-chan**: *sighs* Stop like a puppy

**Hayato**: *stops acting like a puppy* Finally

**Jewella-chan:** Now, I have to do my horrible dare

**Tsuna: **But how Jewella-chan? Shoichi-kun is not here yet…

**Jewella-chan:** *claps*

**Shoichi & Spanner: ***appears* (their date was in Paris… sweet!)

**Jewella-chan: ***prepares bow & arrow with sun flames*

**Hayato:** You have sun flames?

**Jewella-chan:** Yup… Storm, Cloud & Sun

**Everyone else: **Oh…

**Jewella-chan: ***hurts Shoichi on the cheek* (there was blood coming out from his cheek) _Sorry_

**Shoichi:** *speechless & shocked*

**Jewella-chan:***hugs Shoichi stuffed toy* I'll forgive this reader because it gave me this stuffed toy

**Everone except Jewella-chan:** *sweat drop* _She just forgave that reader because of that stuffed toy?_

**Jewella-chan: ** *coughs* Our last review is from TakeshiYamamoto2980

_Hello Jewella-chan…_

_Dares:_

_1) To Takeshi: I dare you to eat 10 pounds of sushi without throwing up (^_^)_

_2) To Hayato: I dare you to call Tsuna "Dame – Tsuna" (that will HURT XD haha)_

_3) To Tsuna: I dare you to imitate Hibari for the rest of the chapter and the next chapter. You have to say "herbivore" and "I'll bite you to death" (until the end of the next chapter)_

**Jewella-chan: **Yey! This is our last review

**Everyone except Jewella-chan: **_Yes!_

**Jewella-chan: ***prepares 10 pounds of sushi* All right Takeshi, eat all of this sushi and no throwing up

**Takeshi: **Sure *smiles*

**Hayato: **Baka… *said quietly*

**Jewella-chan: **And if you fail, make sure you throw up at Hayato *smiles*

**Hayato: ***horrified look*

After eating 10 pounds of sushi…

**Takeshi: ***feeling sick*

**Jewella-chan:** You ate all of the sushi but if you puke… PUKE ON HAYATO!

**Hayato: ***horrified look again*

**Takeshi: ***pukes on Hayato*

**Hayato: ***horrified look again and again*

**Jewella-chan: ***disgust & takes pictures* (she will still take pictures even it's icky except for YAOI)

**Takeshi: **Sorry Gokudera *said while scratching the back of his head and not feeling sick anymore*

**Jewella-chan: ***looks at pictures and laughs* Oh man! I need to put this in the internet!

**Hayato:** No!

**Jewella-chan: ***coughs and keeps camera* Hayato before you do your dare, lean yourselfup

**Hayato**: Fine *leaves to clean itself*

**Jewella-chan**: *listens to Ipod playing "Yakusoku no Basho He" by Vongola Family*

**Tsuna**: J-jewella-chan what song is that?

**Jewella-chan:** Huh? Oh, the title of this song is "Yakusoku no Basho He" by Vongola Family

**Takeshi**: Do you have a favorite song Jewella-chan?

**Jewella-chan**: Of course *smiles*

**Mukuro**: Then what is it?

**Jewella-chan**: "No Control" sang by Shoichi Irie *smiles while blushing lightly*

**Everyone** **else** **except** **for** **Shoichi**: *sweat drop*

**Shoichi**: *blushes lightly*

**Hayato**: *came back clean*

**Jewella-chan**: *notices Hayato* Kyaa! *takes pictures* (he had his hair moment)

**Everyone** **except** **Jewella-chan**: *sweat drop*

**Jewella-chan**: Hayato do your dare

**Hayato**: What's my dare anyway?

**Jewella-chan**: *sweat drop*_Stupid…but cute sometimes_

**Everyone except Jewella-chan:** *confused*'

**Jewella-chan: **You have been dared to call Tsuna "Dame – Tsuna"

**Hayato:** What?

**Jewella-chan:** For the love of Shoichi just call him "Dame – Tsuna"

**Shoichi**: *blushes lightly*

**Hayato:** D-dam-dame

**Jewella-chan: **What?...

**Hayato: **Forgive me Juudaime *said quietly*

**Jewella-chan:** *rolls eyes*

**Hayato: **DAME – TSUNA!

**Everyone**: *gasp & shocked*

**Jewella-chan:** Tsuna!

**Tsuna: **Ehh?

**Jewella-chan: **Do wear this outfit for your dare… *shows Tsuna clothes same like Hibari's*

**Tsuna: ***sighs* Fine *went to the changing room*

**Hayato: ***looked worried*

**Tsuna: ***came back wearing clothes just like Hibari*

**Jewella-chan:** Well that was fast… *takes pictures*

**Tsuna: **Be quiet herbivore or else

**Jewella-chan: **Or else what?

**Tsuna:** I'll bite you to death *raises tonfas*

**Everyone except Tsuna &Kyoya: **_Where did he get the tonfas? _*looks at Kyoya*

**Kyoya:** I let him borrow it

**Jewella-chan:** Then how will you fight with that pineapple freak *points at Mukuro*

**Mukuro:** *eye twitching*

**Kyoya:** I have a spare herbivore

**Everyone except Tsuna & Kyoya: **Oh…

**Jewella-chan: ***coughs* Since Tsuna did his dare- *pause*

**Hayato:** It's over!

**Jewella-chan: ***sighs* Yes, it's over for now… *evil grin*

**Shoichi: **What do you mean?

**Jewella-chan: **_Stu- *pause* No, I can't tease him…_

**Shoichi:** Jewella-chan?

**Jewella-chan: **Huh? We will come back here again

**Everyone except Jewella-chan: **No!

**Jewella-chan: **That's all for now… bye everyone, see you in the next chapter *smiles & waves goodbye*

**Not real audience:** *claps*

A/N: That's the Chapter 1. I'll make the Chapter 2, please review…

Word Count: 1,684 this is long


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again, thanks you for the reviews that you have sent. I hope that you'll like this chapter like Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Tsuna and the others were in the studio again...

**Tsuna**: *looks around*

**Takeshi:** Something wrong Tsuna?

**Tsuna: **Huh? I just remember this place...

**Jewella-chan: ***appears* Hayato-kun! Shoichi-kun!*waves*

But Jewella-chan brought someone with her...

**Mariane-chan: **Jewella-chan, introduce me *whispers on Jewella-chan's ear*

**Jewella-chan: **Just wait*smiles*

**Mariane-chan: ***sighs*

**Shoichi: **J-jewella-chan who's that girl? *points at Mariane-chan*

**Jewella-chan: **_I love his future voice!_ *hearts*

**Mariane-chan & Shoichi: **Jewella-chan?

**Jewella-chan: **Huh? Oh, everyone this is my friend Mariane-chan

**Mariane-chan: ***waves & smiles*

**Hayato: ** Another stupid woman

**Jewella-chan & Mariane-chan: **Hey!

**Mariane-chan: ***opens box* Leishy! (a cloud hedgehog and the gender is a girl)

**Everyone except Mariane-chan & Jewella-chan: **Leishy?

**Mariane-chan: **What? I like the name

**Jewella-chan: ***watery eyes*

**Hayato & Shoichi: **Hm? *looks at Jewella-chan*

**Jewella-chan: ***wipes tears out*

**Mariane-chan: **Why are you crying?

**Mariane-chan & Jewella-chan: ***cries* (they remembered a friend)

**Jewella-chan: **I miss her! *still crying*

**Mariane-chan: **Me too! *still crying*

**Jewella-chan: **Let's start this already, our first review is from ShoujiKnight

_You won't get far with no yaoi, KHR is famous for it. Well.._

_I dare Haru to dress as a boy (cal it cosplay or something)_

_I dare Ryohei to build a card house_

_I dare Xanxus to go to a formal tea party (not break anything)_

**Jewella-chan: **I know I won't get far with no Yaoi *sighs* Anyway Haru needs to dress as a boy-*pause*

**Haru: **Eh? Who'll choose?

**Reborn: **Jewella-chan & Mariane-chan

**Mariane-chan: **As Honey-chan in Ouran High School Host Club *smiles*

**Everyone else: ** *blinks*

**Jewella-chan: **Okay *gets Honey-chan's clothes and a toy bunny*

**Mariane-chan: **Make sure Hayato will blush in front of you

**Hayato:** *eye twitching*

**Jewella-chan: ***came back holding Ouran School uniform and a toy bunny*

**Haru: ***went to the changing room*

**Kyoko: **I wonder what will Haru-chan look like in that boy uniform...

**Haru**: *came back like Honey-chan*

**Jewella-chan: **Kyaa! So KAWAII! *takes picture*

**Haru & Hayato: ***blushes lightly*

**Jewella-chan: ***keeps camera* Next Ryohei build a card house

Ryohei: Okay to the EXTREME!

Mariane-chan & Jewella-chan: *covers ears*

Jewella-chan: Mariane-chan get my box full of-*pause*

Mariane-chan: *holding the box full of cards*

Everyone except Mariane-chan: *sweat drop*

Mariane-chan: Here *gives Ryohei the box with cards

After 12 minutes...

Ryohei: I'm finish to the EX- *pause*

Kyoko: *covers Ryohei's mouth* Onii-chan don't scream or the card house will fall

Everyone except Kyoko & Ryohei: *sighs in relief*

Jewela-chan: *takes pictures*

Mariane-chan: Next... Jewella-chan where's then Varia?

Jewella-chan: *claps*

Varia: *appears*

Squalo: VOI!

Jewella-chan: *covers Mariane-chan's ears* (how nice)

Mariane-chan: *blinks*

Jewella-chan: *stunned & feel dizzy because of noise*

Mariane-chan: *removes Jewella-chan's hands from ears* J-jewella-chan?

Shoichi: I think that sound was so loud that she... well... maybe stunned & felt dizzy

Jewella-chan: *still stunned & feel dizzy*

Mariane-chan: She even covered my ears so I won't hear it... *sighs*

Reborn: Mariane-chan, you'll replace Jewella-chan until she's back to normal

Mariane-chan: *sighs* Fine

Shoichi, Hayato & Mariane-chan: *looked worried*

Mariane-chan: Xanxus have to go to a formal tea party without breaking anything...

Xanxus: No *beep* way!

Mariane-chan: *snaps fingers*

Varia: *appears in the living room with things that are used during in a tea party* (how girly)

Mariane-chan: *takes pictures* Don't worry Jewella-chan, I'll take pictures for you... *said quietly*

Jewella-chan: *smiles* (she was in her room lying on the bed because she fainted)

After 1 girly tea party...

Tsuna: What happened to the Varia Jewella-chan I mean Mariane-chan?

Mariane-chan: Who cares? Okay next review is from Silverwolf77

_Here's a bag of marshmallows and chocolate... ok on to the dares!_

_1. Hibari must watch chick flicks for 9 hours straight _

_2. Reborn must act OOC for at least one chapter_

_3. You must let ME hug Shoichi... you have to watch, too_

Mariane-chan: O oh, I think Jewella-chan is not going to like this...

Takeshi: Why?

Mariane-chan: The reviewer wants to hug Shoichi and... well...

Shoichi: Well?

Jewella-chan: *wakes up and painting* _What's happening?_ *quickly runs to Mariane-chan*

Mariane-chan: Huh? *looks at Jewella-chan* Jewella-chan! You're awake

Jewella-chan: *painting* Tell me who and what's the dare

Mariane-chan: *scared* _ I hope you won't be mad_ *gives paper with review*

Jewella-chan: *reads* I see...

Everyone except Jewella-chan: Huh?

Jewella-chan: *sighs then smiles* I understand Silverwolf77 *claps*

Silverwolf77: J-jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: *nodded* I understand your review, you can now hug Shoichi

Silverwolf77: Thanks Jewella-chan *hugs Shoichi*

Shoichi: *blushes*

Mariane-chan: *surprised* J-jewella-chan... y-you're okay when somebody is hugging Shoichi?

Jewella-chan: It's fine and it's for the reviewer...

Mariane-chan: *surprised and blinks* J-jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: *smiles*

Mariane-chan: *smiles*

Silverwolf77: *releases Shoichi* Thanks Jewella-chan for understanding *bows at Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *smiles* You're welcome and thanks for the marshmallows and chocolates

Silverwolf77: Welcome, bye Shoichi, bye Jewella-chan & Mariane-chan *waves*

Jewella-chan: Bye Silverwolf77 *claps*

Silverwolf77: *poof*

Mariane-chan: Jewella-chan...

Jewella-chan: I told it's okay with me *smiles*

Shoichi: Uhmm.. J-jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: Hm?

Shoichi: That was nice of you to let Silverwolf77 hug me...

Jewella-chan: It was the best thing to do besides it's a dare

Shoichi: *smiles*

Reborn: *kicks Jewella-chan & Mariane-chan* If you're done continue already

Shoichi: R-reborn-san d-don't do that

Tsuna: R-reborn please d-don't kick them

Mariane-chan: Ow! It hurts..

Jewella-chn: I know how you feel *coughs* Kyoya!

Kyoya: Hm?

Mariane-chan: *hearts* Kyaa!

Tsuna, Shoichi & Jewella-chan: *sweat drop*

Jewella-chan: You need to watch chick flicks for 9 hours straight...

Kyoya: All alone? Because I hate crowding

Mariane-chan & Jewella-chan: _Damn it!_

Kyoya: Hm?

Jewella-chan: Yes, all alone

Kyoya: Good and where?

Mariane-chan: In there *points at the movie room*

Jewella-chan: Where did that come from?

Mariane-chan: Kyle-kun...

Jewella-chan: *murderous aura* How dare he built a movie room in my studio without my permission...

Mariane-chan: *runs to Shoichi & Hayato* Help me...

Hayato: Why us?

Mariane-chan: *gets behind Hayato & Shoichi* because she l-*pause*

Jewella-chan: *quickly covers Mariane-chan's mouth* don't you dare say that word

Mariane-chan: *scared and nodded*

Jewella-chan: *releases Mariane-chan*

Kyoya: *went to the movie room...

After 9 hours...

Kyoya: *leaves movie room and bored*

Mariane-chan: For me that was boring...

Jewella-chan: Reborn, act like OOC

Reborn: Fine *acts like OOC*

Jewella-chan: Our last review is from akyra12

_Here is a Irie plushie Jewella-chan ^_^_

_I dare Xanxus to make me his cloud guardian but they can't kill me_

_I dare Hibari to be nice to everyone and be in a crowd for 1 hour_

_I dare Mukuro to let his hair out of the pineapple and I wanna cut it down :D_

Jewella-chan: Yey! A Shoichi plushie! *hugs Shoichi plushuie*

Mariane-chan: What happened to the other plushie?

Jewella-chan: I gave it to you?

Everyone except Jewella-chan: Huh?

Jewella-chan: *rolls eyes* In your room, look for it later

Mariane-chan: *blinks*

Jewella-chan: *claps*

akyra12: *appears* Hey, what the-*pause*

Mariane-chan: Hi akyra12 *smiles*

akyra12: J-jewella-chan?

Mariane-chan: No, I'm Mariane-chan. A close friend of Jewella-chan

akyra12: Oh...

Jewella-chan: akyra12, I'm Jewella-chan

akyra12: H-hi Jewella-chan, d-did you got the Irie plushie?

Jewella-chan: Yes! Thanks

akyra12: *smiles*

Mariane-chan: Jewella-chan, make Gola Mosca disappear...

Jewella-chan: Bye Gola Mosca *claps*

Gola Mosca: *poof*

Xanxus: What the *beep* you did?

Jewella-chan: Xanxus meet your new cloud guardian of the Varia akyra12

akyra12: _Come on, accept me..._

Xanxus: Fine... but I'll kill that trash

akyra12: *scared*

Mariane-chan: Nope, you can't kill him because of the dare

Xanxus: F-*beep*

Jewella-chan: Good thing you downloaded that sound

Mariane-chan: *smiles* akyra12, before that... Mukuro!

Mukuro: What?

Jewella-chan: Here akyra12 *gives akyra12 scissors*

akyra12: Thanks *looks at Mukuro and smirk*

Mukuro: Y-you d-don't mean to c-cut my beautiful hair *stepping backwards*

Mariane-chan: Who says it's beautiful?

Mukuro: *eye twithching*

akyra12: Bye-bye pineapple hairstyle

Mukuro: No!

After 1 haircut...

Jewella-chan: M-mukuro y-you l-look like...

Mukuro: What?

Jewela-chan: Look like Sebastian Michaelis in Kuroshitsuji!

akyra12: *blows scissors*

Mariane-chan: You're right

Jewella-chan: Kyaa! *takes pictures*

Mariane-chan & Jewella-chan: Thank you akyra12 *hugs akyra12*

akyra12: Hehe...

Chrome: M-mukuro-sama...

Mukuro: My dear Chrome, I'm still Mukuro not that Sebastian Michaelis

Chrome: *smiles*

Jewella-chan: Next, Kyoya should be nice to everyone for 1 hour

Kyoya: Fine

Mariane-chan: Jewella-chan, how can we know he's nice?

Jewella-chan: Come on, I'll show you *pulls Mariane-chan to Kyoya*

Mariane-chan: *confused*

Jewella-chan: *hugs Kyoya*

Kyoya: *hugs back*

Jewella-chan: *being a fan girl*

Mariane-chan: *hugs Kyoya too*

Kyoya: *hugs the 2 girls*

After 1 hour...

Kyoya: Hn...

Jewella-chan: That was the best 1 hour of my life

Mariane-chan: Me too..

Jewella-chan: Well... that's all for now bye

Mariane-chan: Bye everyone

akyra12: Go KHR!

Not real audience: *claps*

A/N: That's the chapter 2 of KHR Dares. Please review...

Word Count: 1,426


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again, thank you for the reviews. I can't believe that Jewella-chan was not mad at Silverwolf77 and she's nice anyway, this is the Chapter 3. Please review...

Chapter 3

The guardians were in the studio but not the normal guardians, the future ones...

**TYL** **Tsuna:** We're back here again?

**Jewella-chan**: *appears* Hayato-kun! Shoichi-kun!

**Mariane-chan**: *surprised* J-jewella-chan

**Jewella-chan**: Hm? *looks at Mariane-chan*

**Mariane-chan**: T-the guardians, t-there TYL

**Jewella-chan**: *notices TYL guardians* Ahh! Why are they TYL even that they are cuter?

**Mariane-chan**: *sweat drop* Ask Shoichi...

**Jewella-chan**: S-shoichi-kun w-what happened to the guardians?

**Shoichi**: Uhmm... well... you see that... actually me and Spanner we're fixing the machine and well... this happen

**Mariane-chan**: How are we going to- *pause*

They were 2 girls fell on Shoichi & Spanner...

**Jewella-chan**: Ah! Shoichi-kun! Spanner!

**Holly-chan**: Ashley-chan, I told you to not on other people...

**Mariane-chan**: Asheley-chan? *said quietly*

**Ashley-chan**: Sorry I just forgot

**Holly-chan**: *looks at the person they land on* Oops, I landed on Shoichi-kun & you landed on Spanner...

**Ashley-chan**: We're dead *helps Spanner to stand up*

**Holly-chan**: * helps Shoichi stand up*

**Jewella-chan** & Mariane-chan: *watching while hiding*

**Holly-chan**: S-sorry S-shoichi-kun *bows at Shoichi*

**Ashley-chan**: I-I'm sorry too Spanner *bows at Spanner*

**Spanner**: It's fine...

**Shoihi**: Who are you?

**Ashley-chan**: I'm Ashley-chan

**Holly-chan**: My name is Holly-chan...

**Jewella-chan**: Holly-chan?

**Mariane-chan**: Ashley-chan?

**Ashley-chan** **&** **Holly-chan**: Huh? *looks at Jewella-chan & Mariane-chan*

**Shoichi**: Jewella-chan, you know them?

**Jewella-chan**: Yup, they're my friends *notices guardians that are not TYL*

**Tsuna**: What happened?

**Mariane-chan**: Tsuna!

**Kyoya**: Who are those girls Jewella-chan? *raises tonfas*

**Ashley-chan** **&** **Holly-chan:** *scared*

**Mariane-chan**: Holly-chan & Ashley-chan...

**Takeshi**: Nice to meet you Holly-chan *smiles*

**Holly-chan**: T-takeshi-kun! *blushes lightly*

**Ashley-chan**: *looks for Dino* Dino-san! *runs to Dino*

**Jewella-chan** **&** **Mariane-chan**: *gets Ashley-chan's arm* Later!

**Reborn**: You can deal with that later. Start this now!

**Mariane-chan**: *nodded*

**Jewella-chan**: Welcome back everyone to KHR Dares

**Not** **real** **audience**: *claps*

**Jewella-chan**: Our first review is from MusicMelody

_Okay here are my dares! And here's you a Kyoya doll, Hibird plush doll and a lifetime supply of chocolates!_

_To Tsuna: has to wear a pink bunny outfit for two whole days!_

_To Hayato: has to act like Lambo for a day_

_To Takeshi: has to go in a date with me_

_From, Ryu-chan_

**Holly-chan**: T-takeshi has t-to go on a date with R-ryu-chan... *watery eyes*

**Jewella-chan**: *covers Mariane-chan's ear again* (Mariane-chan is sometimes clueless what will happen)

**Ashley-chan**: Everyone cover your ears *covers her ears*

**Mariane-chan**: What? *blinks*

**Holly-chan**: No! *cries*

**Jewella-chan**: *faints*

**Ashley-chan,** **Mariane-chan** **&** **Shoichi**: JEWELLA-CHAN!

**Holly-chan**: *cries*

**Ashley-chan**: H-holly-chan it's j-just a date with Ryu-chan

**Mariane-chan**: Ooo... chocolates

**Jewella-chan**: *wakes up* Huh? What? Chocolates! Where?

**Everyone** **except** **Jewella-chan** **&** **Holly-chan**: *sweat drop*

**Holly-chan**: *still crying*

**Ashley-chan**: *drags Holly-chan to Jewella-chan's room*

**Jewella-chan**: *throws Hibird plush doll to the 2 girls*

**Ashley-chan**: *catches plush doll*

**Hibird**: *looks at Kyoya doll & Hibird plush doll*

**Jewella-chan**: Here Mariane-chan *gives Mariane-chan –Kyoya doll*

**Mariane-chan**: This is yours

**Jewella-chan**: Nope, I just want a Hayato plush doll or a Shoichi plushie *smiles*

**Hayato** **&** **Shoichi**: *blushes lightly*

**Jewella-chan**: *claps*

**Ryu-chan**: *appears* Huh?

**Jewella-chan**: Hi Ryu-chan, I love your gifts. Thanks

**Ryu-chan**: Jewella-chan! That means I can date T-takeshi-kun!

**Jewella-chan**: *claps*

**Ryu-chan** **&** **Takeshi**: *poof*

Then Ashley-chan & Holly-chan came back…

**Holly-chan**: Sorry Jewella-chan if I fainted…

**Jewella-chan**: It's okay

After few hours…

**Ryu-chan** **&** **Takeshi**: Hello everyone *waves*

**Jewella-chan**: Ryu-chan, how was the date?

**Ryu-chan**: *blushes harder*

**Mariane-chan**: For me that was sweet…

**Jewella-chan,** **Mariane-chan,** **Ashley-chan** **&** **Holly-chan**: Bye Ryu-chan

**Ryu-chan**: Bye everyone *waves*

**Jewella-chan**: *claps*

**Ryu-chan**: *poof*

**Mariane-chan**: Next, Tsuna wear this pink bunny out- *pause & looks at Jewella-chan*

**Everyone** **else** **except** **Jewella-chan**: *looks at Jewella-chan*

**Jewella-chan**: *stomach aches* Why?... why PINK?

**Hayato**: She gets stomach aches when she saw something pink?

**Ashley-chan**: *nodded*

**Holly-chan**: There's more you know...

**Mukuro**: *evil grin* Tell us...

**Mariane-chan**: When she see something pink...

**Ashley-chan**: When she hears / see the anime she hates...

**Holly-chan**: And when she hear the name- *pause*

**Jewella-chan**: *quickly covers Holly-chan and takes out kunai with storm flames* Say that name or I'll kill  
you. Never say that name again

**Holly-chan**: *scared & nodded*

**Jewella-chan**: Good- *pause* Hm? *looks around*

**Mariane-chan**: *surprised*

**Jewella-chan**: What? Did I do something evil?

**Holly-chan**: *removes hand* Sorry if I said the "Z" word

**Jewella-chan**: *stomach aches*

**Lambo**: STUPIDERA!

**Hayato**: Grr... *takes out dynamites*

**Lambo**: *takes out 10 year bazooka*

**Tsuna**: L-lambo

**Lambo**: *trips*

The 10 year bazooka was going to hit Shoichi but Jewella-chan pushed him and she got hit... again...

**TYL** **Jewella-chan**: *reads book while listening to Ipod*

**Mariane-chan**: She's back!

But they were 2 persons that were hit...

**TYL** **Hayato**: Why am I here?

**Ashley-chan**: Huh? Hayato & Jewella-chan as future

While at the future house of Jewella-chan...

**Jewella-chan**: *sighs* Again, I hate that kid...

**TYL** **Kyle-kun**: *enters Jewella-chan's house* Hi Jewella-chan

**Jewella-chan**: Huh? That sounds like *gasp* I need to hide! *runs*

**TYL** **Kyle-kun**: *looks around* Hm? I wonder where is she?

**Jewella-chan**: *fells from stairs* Ouch! (just like Tsuna & Dino)

**TYL** **Kyle-kun**: Jewella-chan? W-what happened to you?

**Jewella-chan**: Ahh! *faints*

While at the studio...

**Mariane-chan**: I wonder what happened to Jewella-chan...

**TYL** **Hayato**: J-juudaime!

**Tsuna**: E-eh?

**TYL** **Hayato**: *walks over to Tsuna and poof*

**Hayato**: I'm finally back

**TYL** **Jewella-chan**: *poof*

**Jewella-chan**: *shivering*

**Holly-chan**: J-jewella-chan?

**Jewella-chan**: T-that w-was horrible... I-I saw- *pause*

**Ashley-chan**: Who? Andrei-kun? Kyle-kun?

**Jewella-chan**: Kyle-kun he was visiting me, he said Yuni forgot something in my future house- *pause*

**Mariane-chan**:*ignores Jewella-chan's terror* Hayato act like Lambo

**Hayato**: Fine... *acts like Lambo*

**Jewella-chan**: *still scared and shivering*

After 1 day...

**Hayato**: *back to its normal self*

**Jewella-chan**: *still shivering* _I need to stay calm if I have to continue this..._ *stands up*

**Mariane-chan**: Huh?

**Jewella-chan**: Our next review is from IlikeShoichi51

_Hello again, Jewella-chan here is a dare that you'll like_

_1) I dare the charcters to sing "Yakusoku no Basho e vs. Millefiore" for Jewella-chan_

_2) I dare Shoichi & Spanner sing "Simulation" _

_3) I dare Shoichi to sing "No Control"_

_Bye-bye Jewella-chan & Mariane-chan_

**Jewella-chan**: *hearts* Kyaa! Shoichi-kun is going to sing "No Control" and I'm here to enjoy it!

**Mariane-chan**: Yakusoku no Basho e vs. Millefiore first

Music starts...

**Hayato**: Kono sora wa doko he hirogatte iru no  
Kono michi wa doko he tsuzuite iru no

**Takeshi**: Kinou yori asu ga tooku ni miete mo  
Yakusoku no basho de kimi ga matteiru

**Tsuna**: Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai  
Bokura kedo kimi wo mamoritai kara

**Kyoya**: Tsuyoku naru sonna omoi ga  
Yuuki ataete kureru

**Ryohei**: Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai  
Bokura demo minna wo mamoru tame

**Mukuro**: Tsuyoku naru sonna omoi ga  
Chikara wo hakonde kuru

**Kyoko**: Sabishikute namida kobosu hi mo atta  
Kuyashikute namida tomaranakatta

**Haru**: Kagami ni utsutta ano hi no jibun ni  
Yakusoku no basho de mune wo hareru you ni

**Lambo**: Ippo zutsu mae ni susumou  
Sono tabi ni shiren ga matteite mo

**I-pin**: Fukimukeba sasaete kureru  
Nakama ga genki kureru

**Reborn**: Ippo zutsu mae ni susumou  
Nando demo tachimukatte ikeru

**Lal**: Itsudatte me ni wa mienai  
Ai ni mamorareteiru

**Bianchi**: Mayottemo, Machigattemo ii

**Fuuta**: Kujikenai koto, Akiramenai koto

**Giannini**: Takusanno, kizuna, omoi dewa

**Kusakabe**: Meniwa mienai Houseki

**Jewella-chan**: Here it comes *said quietly*

**Shoichi**: Hohoemimo, Nakigao mo zenbu

**Spanner**: Dakishimete yuku, Norikoete yuku

**Chrome**: Hateshinai, Yumeno, Michishirube

**Basil**: Susumou bokura wa,  
sou Family~

**Tsuna**: Kono kaze wa doko he tsutawatteyuku no  
Kono hoshi wa doko he megutteyuku no

**Reborn**: Donna ashita demo tashikame ni yukou  
Ima no boku ni datte kitto imi ga aru

**Kyoko**: Ano koro no mishiranu basho ni

**Haru**: Tadoritsuki kimi to waraiatteru

**Future** **I-pin**: Bukiyou ni kowashita yume mo

**Kyoko,** **Haru** **&** **Future** **I-pin**: Kokoro ni hana wo sakasu

**Mukuro**: Utsuro no asa mo

**Kyoya**: Kodoku na hibi mo

**Takeshi**: Fuan na toki mo

**Future** **Lambo**: Nemurai yoru mo

**Hayato**: Uzumaku kimochi

**Ryohei**: Atsuku moyaseba

**Tsuna**: Tsuyoi kakugo ga tomoru

**All**: Kokoro kara arigatou wo ieru  
Sonna hi ga kuru shinjite yukou  
Kono mune ni yume ga aru kagiri  
Bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku yo

Oozora ni te wo kazaseba hora  
Hanareteite mo te to te tsuna geru  
Mamoritai egao mabushisa ni  
Kagayaku kimi wa sou family

Mayottemo, Machigattemo ii  
Kujikenai koto, Akiramenai koto  
Takusanno, kizuna, omoi dewa  
Meniwa mienai Houseki

Hohoenimo, Nakigao mo zenbu  
Dakishemetiku, Norikoete yuku  
Hateshinai, Yumeno, Michishirube  
Susumu bokurawa, (ichi, ni, san)  
sou Family~  
Family~

Music stops...

**Jewella-chan**: *watery eyes* T-that was *wipes tears* Thank you!

**Tsuna**: *smiles*

**Mariane-chan**: Jewella-chan, you know this is a good bye song *cries*

**Ashley-chan**: Why are you crying?

**Jewella-chan** **&** **Mariane-chan**: *cries* We miss her!

**Reborn**: Next already...

**Jewella-**chan: *wipes tears* Next... Shoichi and Spanner should sing "Simulation" Kyaa!

**Holly-chan**: Jewella-chan, don't faint or you'll miss it

Music starts... 

red- Shoichi, gold- Sapnner & Orange – both

_saa, Spanner, tsugi wa boku-tachi no deban da yo_

_ima, uchi isogashii_

_u, jya, DATA to kashi wo youi suru kara_

_kashi? ichigo aji ga ii_

_Spanner, sono kashi jyanai..._

TUNE UP mirai kaeru nara

TECHNIQUE ima wo migakanakya

hosei suru VECTOR ushinatta netsui wa

donna gijutsu demo naoseya shinai

yosou wo koeta SIMULATION

(SIMULATION)

kikai shikake no GIMMICK

madou koto sae

keisan shiteru SUPEKKU

kikagaku moyou no rinkaku ni

whoa

osamaru koto mo dekizu ni

sousa hontou wa kimitachi wo zutto matte ita

CHANGING sekai kaeru nara

Koko kara bookaru uchi mo suru kara

Sore ja Shouichi hamotte you

BREAK UP

ima wo kowasanakya

kurikaesu FORMAT nakushita souzou wa

donna mirai mo umiya shinai

MONITOR goshi no COMMUNICATION

(COMMUNICATION)

CAMOUFLAGE suru sono omoi

tereru kotoba mo

FILTER ni nijinde iku

soutaiteki na BALANCE ni

whoa

ochitsuku koto mo dekizu ni

demo ne hontou wa kimitachi wo zutto matte ita

_chotto, Spanner, sono tsumami ijiccha dame da yo_

_uchi MECHANIC dashi_

_u, kotae ni natte nai_

hosei suru VECTOR ushinatta netsui wa

donna gijutsu demo naoseya shinai

yosou wo koeta SIMULATION

kikai shikake no GIMMICK

madou koto sae keisan shiteru SUPEKKU

kikagaku moyou no rinkaku ni

osamaru koto mo dekizu ni

sousa hontou wa kimi-tachi wo zutto matte ita

_Shoichi, kashi mada?_

_dakara, sono kashi jyana_

_Music stops..._

**Jewella-chan**: *blushes* Kyaa! Thank you IlikeShoichi51!

**Holly-chan**: Next "No Control" by Shoichi Irie

**Jewella-chan**: *try not to faint*

Music starts...

yami ka hikari ka kono dooa wo aketara futatabi modoreru ka  
sou yokubou ni rekishi wa mayou  
jidai okure no debaisu ni donna ni aichaku ga atte mo  
sude ni tsunagaru basho mo nakute  
tomaranai NO CONTROL iki saki nado  
NO CONTROL dare mo kitto  
NO CONTROL shiranai mama susunde kita  
NO CONTROL sekai no ishi  
NO CONTROL shitagau nara  
tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo  
NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS

tooku e sasou atsui kaze asu wo yume mite nemuru akari  
sou shuuchaku ga jyama wo shite iru  
mamoru beki taisetsu na mono kowashitaku nai sugita kioku  
sude ni kaeru basho naku shite mo  
kakugo shite NO CONTROL ruuto mo ruuru mo  
NO CONTROL kime rare nai  
NO CONTROL sadame datoka nageku mae ni  
NO CONTROL sekai no ishi  
NO CONTROL shitagau nara  
tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo  
NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS

yume wo shinjita koto to yume ga kanatte ku koto ni nani mo soukansei wa nai  
nanoni hito wa yume miru fushigi na iki mono dane soshite boku mo

NO CONTROL iki saki nado  
NO CONTROL dare mo kitto  
NO CONTROL shiranai mama susunde kita  
NO CONTROL sekai no ishi  
NO CONTROL shitagau nara  
tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo  
NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS

Music stops...

**Ashley-chan,** **Mariane-chan** **&** **Holly-chan**: *claps*

**Shoichi**: *blushes lightly*

**Jewella-chan**: *faints*

**Mariane-chan**: I know how you feel Jewella-chan *smiles*

**Ashley-chan**: Our next review is from Sheepoa

_Ooh~ how fun! Um... I might get a little overboard here... hope you don't mind._

_1) Hibari – I dare you to watch a ** movie._

_2) Reborn – I dare you to say " I love you" to Lal Mirch, like you really mean it._

_3) Reborn – I dare you to eat some of Bianchi's poison cookuing!_

_4) Fran – Let me wear that hat of yours!_

_5) Fran – Hug me... please_

_6) Bel – Play hide and seek with me~_

_7) Bianchi – Go out with Shamal!_

_8) Lambo – I dare you to give m some of that candy..._

_9) Lambo – Be my lunch buddy... for a day?_

_I've always dreamed of eating with you!_

**Jewella-chan**: *blinks*

**Mariane-chan**: Jewella-chan?

**Jewella-chan**: *blinks*

**Shoichi**: J-jewella-chan?

**Jewella-chan**: Huh? S-sorry, I was just... s-surprised t-that's all *laugh nervously*

**Mariane-chan**: First, Kyoya-kun should watch a movie

**Kyoya**: *went to the movie room*

**Jewella-chan**: Hey! Where did my box animal go?

**Kyoya**: *sees a blonde short- haired girl with brown eyes*

**Jewella-chan**: *went to the movie room*

**Everyone** **else**: *follows*

**Jewella-chan**: J-josephine!

But Josephine turned into a human...

**Jewella-chan**: Who are you?

**Mariane-chan**: Jewella-chan, I think that's J-josephine

**Rin**: No, my real name is Rin and yes I was Josephine

**Jewella-chan**: *watery eyes* J-josephine?

**Rin**: Master Jewella-chan, you can call me Rin when I am in human form...

**Jewella-chan**: R-rin! *hugs Rin*

**Tsuna**: _She's pretty like Kyoko-chan..._

**Ashley-chan**: Wow... I wonder if my box animal will turn into a human...

**Rin**: I'm sorry master Jewella-chan I need to go now

**Jewella-chan**: O-okay *wipes tears*

**Rin**: *smiles*

**Jewella-chan**: *opens box*

**Rin**: *turned back to Josephine and returns box*

**Holly-chan**: Let's leave Kyoya now

**Eveyone**: *leaves movie room*

**Jewella-chan**: R-rin...

**Mariane-chan**: *snaps fingers*

**Rin**:*appears* Huh?

**Holly-chan**: Jewella-chan the dare...

**Jewella-chan**: *nodded and claps*'

**Sheepoa**: *appears* Yey! I'm in KHR Dares!

**Fran**: *puts hat on Sheepoa's head*

**Sheepoa**: *blinks*

**Fran**: *hugs Sheepoa*

**Sheepoa**: *smiles*

**Belphegor**: Shishishishi... let's play hide and seek Sheepoa-chan

**Sheepoa**: Yey!

After few minutes...

**Jewella-chan**: That was boring...

**Rin**: Master Jewella-chan, it says here that she wants to eat with Lambo

**Lambo**: Haha! Lambo-san will eat many food!

**I-pin**: Lambo-san is annoying *kicks*

**Lambo**: *hits itself with 10 year bazooka*

**Sheepoa**: My lunch buddy...

**Mariane-chan**: It's lunch, good luck then

**Sheepoa**: Oh, wait where's the candy from Lambo

**Jewella-chan**: Here, I stole it from Lambo *gives candy from Lambo to Sheepoa and claps*

**Future** **Lambo** **&** **Sheepoa**: *poof*

**Ashley-chan**: Bianchi, you need to go out with Shamal! *stomps feet*

**Shamal**: *appears*

**Jewella-chan**: Grr... I hate that guy *punches Shamal*

**Shamal**: Ouch! *takes out a trident mosquito*

But before the mosquito can bite...

**Jewella-chan**: *kills mosquito*

**Shamal**: Fine you win...

**Mariane-chan**: Yes!

**Bianchi**: Here's the poison cooking for Reborn...

**Shamal**: Let's go my Bianchi...

**Bianchi**: Hayato, if I come back help me kill this person...

**Hayato**: O-okay

**Reborn**: Now I have to do my dare that involves Lal Mirch

**Jewella-chan**: Rin please summon the arcobaleno

**Rin**: Yes Master Jewella-chan *claps*

**Arcobaleno**: *appears*

**Yuni**: Uncle Reborn!

**Lal**: Reborn, why are we here?

**Ashley-chan**: Reborn-san has something to tell you...

**Colonnello**: *confused*

**Reborn**: Lal Mirch, I-I

**Lal**: Hm? *confused*

**Reborn**: I-I l-lo

**Holly-chan**: Spill it out!

**Reborn**: *blushes* I LOVE YOU LAL MIRCH!

**Lal**: What?

**Colonnello**: What?

**Vongola**: What?

**Reborn**: *blushes harder*

**Lal**: Tell me this is a dare...

**Rin**: Well... yes

**Lal**: *sighing in relief*

**Colonnello**: *glares at Reborn*

**Jewella-chan**: Are you jealous?

**Colonnello**: Of course n-not *blushes lightly*

**Jewella-chan** **&** **Rin**: *claps*

**Arcobaleno** **except** **Reborn**: *disappears* 

**Not** **real** **audience**: *amazed*

**Kyoya**: *came back bored*

**Mariane-chan**: Another boring movie *sighs*

**Ashley-chan**: Eat this... *gives Reborn a slice of poison cooking cake*

**Reborn**: *eats and... nothing happened*

**Bianchi**: *came back with Shamal*

**Shamal**: *smiles*

**Jewella-chan**: *claps*

**Shamal**: *disappears*

**Lambo** **&** **Sheepoa**: *appears*

**Sheepoa**: Bye Jewella-chan *waves*

**Rin**: *claps*

**Sheepoa**: *poof*

**Jewella-chan**: That's all thank you for reading KHR Dares!

**Everyone**: *waves*

**Not** **real** **audience**: *claps*


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, I have Chapter 4. Thank you for the readers that reviewed and liked it. I hoped you'll like this chapter. Please review…

Chapter 4

Tsuna was all alone in the studio, why?

Tsuna: Where is everybody? *looks around*

Jewella-chan: *appears* Huh? Where's everybody?

Mariane-chan: JEWELLA-CHAN!

Jewella-chan: Ahh! *gets behind Tsuna*

Tsuna: E-eh?

Mariane-chan: Where's Rin?

Rin: *claps while hiding*

Then the others appeared…

Hayato: What happened?

Rin: You were in the future by Andrei-kun…

Jewella-chan: Rin! *hugs Rin*

Mariane-chan: Andrei-kun?

Rin: Yes, he was here a while ago. He was the reason that all of you were in the future

Holly-chan: But where's Shoichi?

Ashley-chan: He's down there… *points at the ground*

Shoichi's height was like Reborn, Lambo & I-pin's because Giannini upgraded the 10 year bazooka…

Jewella-chan: *watery eyes* S-shoichi, why is S-shoichi small?

Holly-chan: *looks at Giannini*

Giannini: I didn't know…

Shoichi: Uhh… I'm small now- *pause*

Mariane-chan: *puts small Shoichi on top of Jewella-chan's head*

Shoichi: *blinks* Thanks Mariane-chan *smiles*

Jewella-chan: *blush*

Reborn: *hops on Tsuna's head*

Andrei-kun: *appears* Whoa!

Jewella-chan, Mariane-chan, Ashley-chan & Holly-chan: Ahh!

Rin: Andrei-kun, please don't scare Master Jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: Anyway welcome back to KHR Dares

Not real audience: *claps*

Mariane-chan: Our first dare is from HaruKatsuki

_Haha! Got like that one~ cool. Then here's my dares_

_To Tsuna: I dare you to poke Reborn once every minute for 1 hour~ unless of course you die halfway._

_To Hibari: I dare you to punch Mukuro in the face, hard_

_To Mukuro: I dare you to say thank you to Tsuna for saving you from the Vindice cell, loud and clear so that everyone can hear you. In full sentence_

_To Byakuran: I dare you to give away all your marshmallow you have now… to everyone you meet, for free_

_To Enma: I dare you to punch Daemon in the face, step on his feet, hit him in the stomach and make him eat Bianchi's poison cooking_

_To Daemon: I dare you to NOT dodge the punch from Enma or do anything that would make him miss all those attacks and food (do not use illusions) and also not to kill Enma or hurt him after he finishes with the dares, ever_

_To Giotto: I dare you to go shopping with Tsuna alone as father and son… while wearing casual for the whole day_

_To Lambo: I dare you to empty your marimo hair… very curious… oh and give way all those things to your families (Vongola) except for your ring_

_To Ryohei: I dare you to not shout and say the word EXTREME in every sentence for one whole chapter~_

_I think that's all. ^^ I had fun writing all those down~ ^^ if you don't mind~ I had more dares… *evil grin* but oh well. I think these will be enough~ ^^ good luck~_

Jewella-chan: Yes! Daemon torture

Mariane-chan: How are we going to summon the Shimon & the 1st Generation Guardians?

Jewella-chan: Rin…

Rin: Yes Master Jewella-chan… *claps*

Shimon: *appears*

Giotto: *appears* Hm?

G.:*blinks*

Holly-chan: Hey, where's the pineapple?

Mukuro & Daemon: Hey!

Adelheid: Hn, what place is this anyway

Jewella-chan: *claps*

Shimon except Enma: *poof*

Jewella-chan: That's better

Rin: Giotto-kun, you and Tsuna should go shopping for a day wearing casual clothes

Andrei-kun: Jewella-chan, ca I stalk them? *whispers on Jewella-chan's ear*

Jewella-chan: *nodded* Here's a camera. I want pictures & videos *gives Andrei-kun camera*

Mariane-chan: *snaps fingers*

Giotto: *wearing casual clothing*

Andrei-kun: *takes pictures*

Shoichi: *back to normal self*

Jewella-chan: Shoichi-kun is back, I didn't see that

Enma: *punches Daemon*

Daemon: *smirk but feels pain*

Enma: *throws poison cooking at Daemon*

Daemon: *faints*

Rin: *clap*

1st Generation Guardians except Giotto: *poof*

Enma: *poof*

Giotto & Tsuna: *went outside to shop*

Andrei-kun: *being a stalker*

Lambo: *empty's hair*

Jewella-chan: Lambo give me your 10 year bazooka

Lambo: *follows Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *hits herself with 10 year bazooka*

Pink smoke came…

Hollly-chan: Why pink?

TYL Jewella-chan: Hello Rin

Rin: Master Jewella-chan

TYL Jewella-chan: *smiles* I miss you…

Ryohei: *tries not to say EXTREME!*

Kyoya: *punches Mukuro's face and hard, I Mean hard*

Mukuro: Kufufufu… *faints*

Giotto & Tsuna: *came back*

Holly-chan: That was fast

Andrei-kun: Jewella-chan! Here *gives back camera*

Jewella-chan: *looks at pictures* Kyaa! SO KAWAII! (she's back already?)

Tsuna: *gives everybody chocolates, cookies & more*

Holly-chan: I got cookies

Haru: Haru and Kyoko-chan got cakes-desu

Kyoko: Thank Tsuna-kun

Tsuna: *blushes lightly*

Ashley-chan: Tsuna, do your dare…

Tsuna: *sighs and pokes Reborn*

Reborn: *doesn't care*

Byakuran: *gives everybody one pack of marshmallows each* (he has 2 boxes full of it)

Rin: Master Jewella-chan, can I read the next review?

Jewella-chan: Sure *smiles*

Rin: This review is from Christian

_Hi, your fic is very funny, and I like the part "no yaoi" (but really you can't get far without it, sorry)_

_Um, here are my dares:_

_To Squalo: I dare him not to say "VOI" for a week, and instead he has to say "MEOW" (like a cat)_

_To Shoichi: I dare him to be Jewella-chan's boyfriend for a day (this is for your own good Jewella ^^)_

_To Takeshi: I dare him to give up baseball in one day_

_To Hibari: I dare him to give me Hibird for a week!_

_Well, that's it_

_And btw, here are some cookies for you & your friend , and Shoichi's pics. While he was sleeping (don't asked me how I got that ^^)_

Jewella-chan: Mariane-chan, here share this cookies with the others…

Mariane-chan: *nodded while smiling*

Jewella-chan: Kyaa! It's photos of Shoichi while sleeping. So KAWAII!

Shoichi: *blushes lightly*

Squalo: MEOW! (how idiotic is that?)

Takeshi: *frowns * I have to give up baseball for one day…

Rin: *nodded*

Takeshi: *sighs* Okay

After 1 day…

Andrei-kun: Wow… I can't believe he can give up baseball…

Holly-chan: *glares at Andrei-kun*

Jewella-chan: *claps*

Christian: *appears* Huh?

Hibird: *flies to Christian*

Christian: Yey!

Rin: *claps*

Christian: *disappears*

1 week later…

Jewella-chan: *claps*

Christian: *appears*

Hibird: Hibari, Hibari *flies to Hibari*

Jewella-chan: Thanks for the cookies and the photos

Christian: Your welcome

Rin: *claps*

Christian: *disappears*

Mariane-chan: Jewella-chan, you'll like this dare

Jewella-chan: Why?

Mariane-chan, Ashley-chan & Holly-chan: Shoichi have been dared to be your boyfriend for 1 day

Shoichi & Jewella-chan: What? *blushes*

Ashley-chan: Ha! You do like it

Jewella-chan: No I don't *blushes harder*

Byakuran: Go on Sho-chan, make Jewella-chan happy *smiles*

Andrei-kun, Ashley-chan, Mariane-chan & Holly-chan: *takes pictures*

Jewella-chan: *blushes harder*

Shoichi: Don't worry is just for 1day

Jewella-chan: Y-yeah… y-you're right

Rin: I'm so happy for you Master Jewella-chan *smiles*

Jewella-chan: *blushes* R-rin!

Rin: *giggles* We shouldn't tease the couple

Jewella-chan: R-r-rin!

Rin: Our next review is from tsukikage

_Hi! Uh, I'm actually doing this on my phone on my bed at 11pm at night. When I'm supposed to be sleeping so gomen for the terrible punctuation. Anyway __here's another Irie plushie haha u can never have too many, ne? Anyway, here are my dare:_

_1. Gokudera has to say " I hate you" to Tsuna and he has to sound like he means it. No refusing! Gah dun stone me Goku fans_

_ has to hug Hibari. Tightly. For one min. Be sure to take pictures haha. Neither of them can injure the other_

_3. Last but not least, I want Kozato Enma to hug me. And then go out on a date with me. U know, the red-haired guy from the shimon arc._

_K, I'm sleepy. Ciao! – tsuki-chan_

Jewella-chan: *cries* The 2759 couple is no more

Mariane-chan: Why?

Jewela-chan: *wipes tears* Because H-hayato-kun has to say "I hate you" to Tsuna

Ashley-chan: *puts hand on Jewella-chan's shoulder* There's still 8059 couple, right?

Jewella-chan: *nodded*

Hayato: I-I…

Rin: Just say it…

Hayato: I-I h-h-*pause*

Everyone except Hayato & Tsuna: Hurry up!

Hayato: I HATE YOU JUUDAIME! *gasp*

Everyone: *gasp*

Jewella-chan: *cries*

Rin: M-master Jewella-chan…

Holly-chan: Next

Mukuro: *smirk & walks over to Kyoya who is bored*

Kyoya: *confused but bored*

Mukuro: *hugs Kyoya tightly*

Jewella-chan: *takes many photos* Kyaa! 1069 couple!

Kyoya & Mukuro: *bluhes lightly*

Mariane-chan: *sniff & watery eyes*

Jewella-chan: Rin! *covers Rin's ear*

Rin: *blinks*

Holly-chan: Oh no, Jewella-chan has no covering again

Shoichi: *wearing ear plugs and covers Jewella-chan's ear*

Jewella-chan: Huh? *blinks*

Mariane-chan: No! HOW DARE YOU MUKURO! *cries*

Jewella-chan: *releases Rin*

Shoichi: *releases Jewella-chan & removes ear plugs*

Jewella-chan: T-thank you S-shoichi-kun

Shoichi: N-no prob…

Ashley-chan: Next- *pause*

Rin: *claps*

Tsuki-chan: *appears* Huh?

Rin: Hello Tsuki-chan…

Tsuki-chan: Who are you?

Jewella-chan: She's Rin, my human form horse

Rin: When I'm an animal my name is Josephine while when I'm in human form my name is Rin

Tsuki-chan: Oh…

Jewella-chan: *claps*

Enma: *appears* What now?

Andrei-kun: Hug her *points at Tsuki-chan*

Enma: *hugs Tsuki-chan*

Tsuki-chan: *hugs back*

Ashley-chan: Then you have to on a date with her

Tsuki-chan: *smiles*

Enma: *blushes lightly* Fine *leaves with Tsuki-chan*

Mariane-chan: bye Tsuki-chan *waves* I hope you'll love the date

After few hours…. (that was a long date)

Enma & tsuki-chan: *came back*

Rin: How was it?

Tsuki-chan: *blushes* I-its fine

Enma: *blushes lightly*

Tsuki-chan: I need to go now… *hugs Enma* Thank you

Jewella-chan: Bye Tsuki-chan! *smiles*

Rin: *claps*

Tsuki-chan & Enma: *poof*

Jewella-chan: Our next review is from jrlrock

_I dare Tsuna to talk like Ryohei for the chapter.___

_I dare Gokudera to ask Kyoko out and make Tsuna angry so they fight.___

_That's all I can think of. Good chapter, update soon please._

_*throws truckload of random KHR plushies*_

Jewella-chan: Wow! This reader has so many plushies, I wonder if he had a Hayato plushie and I'll add it to my collection of KHR Plushies

Mariane-chan: You have a collection of plushies?

Jewella-chan: Yup, most of them are Shoichi, Kyoya and Tsuna plushies

Holly-chan, Andei-kun & Ashley-chan: Oh…

Rin: I think Master Jewella-chan does not want you to throw the random KHR plushies jrlrock-san

Holly-chan: Anyway Hayato has to ask Kyoko out and Tsuna has to be angry so they should fight

Ashley-chan: Just like Mochida vs. Tsuna *smiles*

Jewella-chan: *sniff and watery eyes*

Byakuran: *covers ears*

Shoichi: *wearing ear plugs*

Rin: M-master J-jewella-chan

Shoichi: Rin! *covers Rin's ears*

Jewella-chan: *cries* No!

Mariane-chan & Andrei-kun: Why NO?

Jewella-chan: *still crying* It's a horrible pairing!

Everyone except Shoichi, Rin & Jewella-chan: THAT'S ALL?

Jewella-chan: *still crying* YEAH!

Ashley-chan: Because Kyoko is to nice and the proper pairing of Hayato is Haru

Haru & Hayato: What?

Andrei-kun: Do your dare already!

Rin: Master Jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: *still crying*

Shoichi: *puts hand on Jewella-chan's shoulder* It's just a date Jewella-chan (he's not wearing the ear plugs anymore and the ear plugs are from Byakuran)

Jewella-chan: *wipes tears* Y-you're r-right

Hayato: K-kyoko-chan…

Kyoko: Hm? Goudera-kun?

Hayato: Do you w-want to go on a d-*pause and looks at Tsuna*

Tsuna: *confused*

Hayato: _Forgive me Juudaime_

Rin: *takes pictures* (she's really like Jewella-chan *watery eyes*)

Hayato: Kyoko-chan d-do you want to g-go on a d-date? *blushes lightly*

Tsuna: What?

Ryohei: What?

Eveyone except Hayato, Kyoko & Jewella-chan: What?

Andrei-kun: Good thing Kyle-kun is not here *said quietly*

Hayato: D-do you want?

Kyoko: *blinks*

Haru: G-gokudera-kun… (she secretly like him)

Kyoko: Uhmm… s-sure

Tsuna: What?

Ryohei: What?

Everyone except Hayato, Kyoko & Jewella-chan: What?

Rin: Stop it already!

Reborn: *smirk*

Tsuna: *became HDWM* Gokudera..

Jewella-chan, Mariane-chan, Holly-chan, Ashley-chan & Andrei-kun: *videos*

Rin & Shoichi: *sweat drop*

Hayato: Juudaime? *looks at Tsuna*

Tsuna: You can't go on a date with her unless you fight with me

Kyoko & Haru: *blinks*

Hayato: J-juudaime *sighs* _If Juudaime wants it then I'll obey it_

After few minutes…

Tsuna: *had lost*

Hayato: *had won but ashamed to beat Juudaime*

Mariane-chan: Date Kyoko-chan now!

Rin: No Mariane-chan!

Jewella-chan: *sniff* (here we go again)

Everyone except Jewella-chan: *covers ears*

Jewella-chan: *cries*

Andrei-kun: *sighs*

Rin: *claps*

Hayato & Kyoko: *poof*

Shoichi: Jewela-chan….

Holly-chan: *hits Shoichi on the head *

Shoichi: *clueless*

Jewella-chan: *takes out kunai & stops Holly-chan*

Holly-chan: *drops pan*

Jewella-chan: Don't you dare hurt my Shoichi!

Shoichi: Huh?

Holly-chan, Ashley-chan, Mariane-chan, Andrei-kun & Rin: Huh?

Jewella-chan: *blushes* I mean d-don't hurt Shoichi, you can only hurt anybody especially the annoying ones with that frying pan except Shoichi

Shoichi & Rin: *blinks*

Hayato & Kyoko: *came back blushing*

Jewella-chan: *tries not to cry again*

Shoichi & Rin: *looked worried*

Tsuna: *talks like Ryohei*

Rin: Our final review is from lojeloce of namimori

_Make tsuna's box become a human baka_

Tsuna: *opens box*

Na-tsu: Gao!

Rin: *claps*

Natsu: *turned into a human*

Natsu was a boy, orange hair with orange eyes*

Tsuna: N-natsu?

Natsu: Master Tsuna!

Rin: *blinks*

Jewella-chan: Rin, this is Natsu. He was an animal like you before , now he's a human like you

Natsu: Master Tsuna, who are those girls? *points at Jewella-chan & Rin*

Tsuna: Uhmm…. t-that's Jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: *waves* Natsu!

Tsuna: And that's Rin

Rin: *smiles*

Jewella-chan: Rin is just like you, an animal before. Human now

Basil came…

Basil: Hello everybody

Jewella-chan: Kyaa! Basil-kun is so cute!

Basil: *blush*

Andrei-kun: Man, he's late *said quietly*

Jewella-chan: Bye everyone, see you again *waves*

Natsu: *turns back to a lion*

Rin: *turns back to Josephine* (Huh? Wanna know why? Read in the next chapter)

Not real audience: *claps*

Word count: 2, 197 long again


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi again, the chapter 5 is the entering of another OC but an annoying one. Sorry if I uploaded in a long time, blame school & the slow internet. Please review. Thank you…

Chapter 5

Jewella-chan was alone in the studio. Her friends weren't there, the Vongola and even Shoichi, Rin & Hayato. Nobody was there…

Jewella-chan: *sighs* Come on, what did I do?

Then she heard a gentle female voice…

Mariane-chan: Jewella-chan how dare you? (Is she haunting Jewella-chan?)

Jewella-chan: *surprised* What did I do?

Holly-chan: You have been mean to others…

Jewellaiane-chan: What? Who are you?

Ashley-chan: Be nice first then you'll know us

Jewella-chan: F-fine, I-I'll try to be nice

Mariane-chan: Do you promise?

Jewella-chan: Yes

Then all of them appeared…

Jewella-chan: R-rin

Josephine: *clueless*

Mariane-chan: Keep your promise, Jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: *hugs friends and cries*

Holly-chan: Welcome back to KHR Dares

Not real audience: *claps*

Mariane-chan: And we have a guest today

Kyle-kun: Hi everyone *waves*

Jewella-chan: Ahh! *gets behind Shoichi*

Ashley-chan: Jewella-chan!

Jewella-chan: Huh? *nodded*

Kyle-kun: Our first review is from tsukikage

_Hello, it's me again. (This time I'm doing this properly on the PC, so the language should be fine. :)) I kept smiling when I read the latest chapter, it was so funny. And thanks for letting me hug Enma, it was awesome XD. (he's so cute, like a little puppy, I wanna take him home and hug him senseless hahahaha) Anyway, I hope you don't mind, here's a second set of dares, this time I'll dedicate one dare especially to you Author-sama, since the last time I made you cry with one of my dares D:_

_1. Gokudera has to first hug Tsuna, and then Yamamot. VERY tightly this time.  
Each hug has to last for 2 minutes. And then he has to hug you Author-sama.  
For 5 minutes. Be sure to take lots of pictures, Author-sama._

_2. Hibari has to spend an entire day with Mukuro. And they cannot hurt each other in any way. (be sure to send someone to take pictures, Author-sama.)_

_3. Next… (And this time I'm gonna be a bit of sadist, Author-sama) I dare Katou Julie and Daemon Spade to line up one after another and be beaten up by me. (believe me, I can smack, and smack HARD. A very satisfying whipcrack-like noise is produced everytime) Daemon and Julie are not retaliate, NO ILLUSIONS ALLOWED EITHER!  
HAHAHAHAHA_

_4. I dare Tsuna to kiss Yuni… (Author-sama, it's actually spelled Uni, I'm just spelling it Yuni to oblige you) He can do it in private if he wants to_

_5. Hmm, lastly… I want Enma and Cozart Shimon to be my servants for 2 chapters! (OMGI I love both of them soooo much XD. I wanna hug them both senseless.)_

_I think that's enough for now. Uhrr, and on another more uh, constructive not, your grammar and spelling have a few errors here and there, perhaps you should get a beta reader? Just saying. It doesn't really matter that much, cuz' your story is awesome._

_P.S: I know there're a lot of dares, so you can skip some of them, just do 1,3, and 5 :)_

_Ciao, ciao Author-sama! – Tsuki-chan_

Jewella-chan: Yey! Author-sama! Thank you Tsuki-chan

Ashley-chan, Holly-chan & Mariane-chan: JEWELLA-CHAN!

Jewella-chan: *sighs*

Kyle-kun: *watery eyes* Why?

Shoichi: *wears ear plugs*

Everyone except Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun: *covers ears*

Jewella-chan: Kyle-kun?

Kyle-kun: *sniff*

Byakuran: *pushes Shoichi*

Shoichi: *covers Jewella-chan's ear*

Kyle-kun: *cries loudly* WHY YUNI AND TSUNA?

Jewella-chan: Kyle-kun… just don't watch

Kyle-kun: *wipes tears out* O-okay

Jewella-chan: *smiles*

Everyone except Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun: *blinks*

Rin: *appears* Master Jewella-chan!

Jewella-chan: Hello Rin *smiles*

Mariane-chan: *snaps fingers*

Yuni, Tsuna & Andrei-kun: *poof*

Holly-chan: *smirk* _Do your best Andrei-kun_

Tsuki-chan: *appears* Hello again

Jewella-chan: Hello Tsuki-chan *smiles*

Rin: *claps*

Enma & Cozart: *appears*

Giotto: Cozart Shimon…

Ashley-chan: When did you get here?

G.: About a minute ago

Kyle-kun: Hayato do your dare!

Hayato: Later Juudaime is not here yet

Meanwhile…

Tsuna: *kisses Yuni on the cheek*

Yuni: *blushes and surprised*

Andrei-kun: *videos everything*

Meanwhile at the other side…

Kyle-kun: *gasp*

Rin: *claps*

Tsuna, Yuni & Andrei-kun: *appears*

Kyle-un: *watery eyes*

Jewella-chan: It's okay Kyle-kun…

Rin: M-master J-jewella-chan? W-what happened to y-you?

Tsuki-chan: I t-thought she was mean to him…

Jewella-chan: *patting Kyle-kun's head* It's okay Kyle-kun

Tsuki-chan: Cozart! Enma!

Cozart & Enma: Yes Tsuki-sama?

Ashley-chan, Mariane-chan, Andrei-kun, Holly-chan, Kyle-kun & Rin: *takes pictures*

Tsuki-chan: Act like my cute puppy

Cozart & Enma: Grr….

Tsuki-chan: NOW! (she has already beaten Julie & Daemon up during the kiss of Yuni)

Cozart & Enma: *acts like Tsuki-chan's cute puppy*

Rin: *claps*

Cozart, Enma & Tsuki-chan: *poof* (Rin will let Tsuki-chan to bring them home until end of 2 chapters ^^)

Hayato: *tightly hugs Tsuna* Forgive me Juudaime

Rin: Kyaa! 2759 couple *takes pictures*

Mariane-chan: *eye twitches* R-rin… a-are you r-replacing your m-master

Holly-chan: *slaps Mariane-chan* Rin would never replace her master!

Ashley-chan: _You're a good girl Rin, that's why Jewella-chan chose you_

2 minutes later…

Hayato: *hugs Takeshi and blushes lightly*

Takeshi: *surprised, blushes & blinks*

Another 2 minutes later…

Hayato: Am I done already?

Ashley-chan: Nope

Hayato: What?

Rin: You should still hug Master Jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: *blinks*

Kyle-kun: For 5 minutes…

Hayato: *hugs Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *blushes & surprised*

Jewella-chan's friends: *takes pictures*

5 minutes later… (I think is… never mind)

Jewella-chan: *back to normal with anger, love and many more emotions*

Rin: Master Jewella-chan!

Mariane-chan: We should break the promise now

Ashley-chan: I agree

Jewella-chan: Mariane-chan, you know when I'm nice there's a cure

Kyle-kun: What's the cure?

Jewella-chan: *smiles* The cure is- *pause and notices Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: *confused*

Jewella-chan: Ahh! *gets behind Rin, Hayato & Shoichi*

Shoichi: Jewella-chan is back to normal

Rin: *sighs in relief* I thought Master Jewella-chan will be nice

Hayato: Why are you scared of her being nice?

Rin: I'm very sorry Master Hayato & Master Shoichi but I can't tell you

Everyone except Rin & Jewella-chan: MASTER HAYATO & MASTER SOICHI?

Rin: Master Jewella-chan told me to call you 2 like that

Everyone else: *looks at Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *blushes lightly* I-I didn't told her to do that

Rin: Master Jewella-chan…

Jewella-chan: But I didn't that was my… uhmm…

Shoichi & Hayato: *blinks*

Jewella-chan: *sighs* Yes, I told Rin to call them like that

Hayato: Why?

Jewella-chan: *blushes* Well… because…

Rin: Because she like the 2 and she said I should call them Master Hayato & Master Shoichi *quickly covers mouth* (she was controlled by Kyle-kun)

Shoichi & Hayato: *blushes*

Jewella-chan: R-rin!

Lambo: *hits Jewella-chan with 10 year bazooka*

Pink smoke came…

TYL Jewella-chan: *appears* I'm really here again

Kyle-kun: *nosebleed* (why?)

Rin: Forgive Master Jewella-chan *bows*

TYL Jewella-chan: It's okay Rin (she was more nice in the future)

Mariane-chan: Why do you have chocolates?

TYL Jewella-chan: Today is Valentine's Day *smiles*'

Everyone except TYL Jewella-chan: What?

TYL Jewella-chan: My younger self left a note in my house to make chocolates for the people she was giving on Valentine's Day and make chocolates for the boys that her friends will give

Andrei-kun: Why you?

TYL Jewella-chan: She has no time to make chocolates

Hayato: Oh…

Mariane-chan: Give the chocolates now while you're here

TYL Jewella-chan: Rin help me

Rin: *nodded*

Then the 2 gave the chocolates that Jewella-chan have planned…

Boys who received chocolates: Thanks future Jewella-chan & Rin!

Rin & TYL Jewella-chan: *smiles*

Kyle-kun: J-jewella-chan, h-here *gives chocolates*

TYL Jewella-chan: Thanks Kyle-kun

TYL Jewella-chan got the chocolate but before she hold it for 3 seconds…

Jewella-chan: *appears and blinks while holding the chocolate*

Kyle-kun: A-ah!

Shoichi: Jewella-chan! You're back!

Jewella-chan: *reads label* (the label said "to Jewella-chan Happy Valentine's Day from Kyle-kun")

Rin: Master Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: *shivering* Rin, please tell me what day is it?

Rin: M-master Jewella-chan t-today is Valentine's Day

Kyle-kun: *scared*

Jewella-chan: S-so this chocolate is from Kyle-kun for Valentine's Day?

Mariane-chan: Yes…

Jewella-chan: *blushes lightly and stomach aches*

Holly-chan: Almost forgot, Jewella-chan gets stomach aches when she's nervous

Rin: Just like Master Shoichi

Jewella-chan: *being EMO* Rin… (I thought she always hated to be EMO)

Rin: *scared*

(Kyoya & Mukuro have already spend the entire day without hurting each other and Rin have taken pictures. Mukuro seems to like it)

Rin: Our next review is from jrlrock

Jewella-chan: *covers Rin's ears*

_Rin and Josephine! Like from Vocaloid!_

_I dare Tsuna to fulfill what he wanted to be as a kid and become a giant robot!_

_I dare Bianchi to walk by Gokudera (no goggles or anything) until he gets over his stomach-aches_

_I dare Lambo to shave his head_

_I dare Fran from the Varia to slice his hat up and see what happens_

_I dare Xanxus to not drink anything alcoholic and not use his guns for the chapter_

_Zat is all_

_*hands over a Hayato plushie and a plate of cookies*_

Jewella-chan: Yey! A Hayato plushie!

Mariane-chan: So your collection is done already?

Jewella-chan: Nope…

Kyle-kun: Why?

Jewella-chan: I still need 1 more Kyoya & Hibird plushie

Everyone except Jewella-chan: Oh…

Rin: *claps*

Tsuna: *wearing a robot costume* E-EH?

Holly-chan: Why not a real robot?

Jewella-chan: *sighs*

Rin: Because Master Hayato & Master Jewella-chan will not like it…

Jewella-chan: Rin!

Rin: Can I call you Master Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: Sure

Bianchi: *walks to Hayato with no goggles*

Hayato: ANEKI! *faints*

Ashley-chan: This will take a while

4 days later…

Kyle-kun: Okay its official, Gokudera-kun failed at controlling his stomach aches

Andrei-kun: *sighs*

Jewella-chan: *glares at Andrei-kun & Kyle-kun*

Rin: N-next

Fran: *slices hat and still… nothing happened (The Varia is really weird)

Xanxus: *bored while glaring at the review*

Andrei-kun: Jewella-chan! I need to shave somebody's head

Jewella-chan: Who?

Andrei-kun: Lambo

Kyle-kun: *helps Andrei-kun* (Nobody will picture that)

Few minutes passed…

Lambo: *had a shaved head*

Jewella-chan: I think you over did it

Andrei-kun: Why?

Everyone except Kyle-kun, Andrei-kun & Lambo: *pukes in a barf bag* (where did that come from?)

Kyle-kun: What?

Lambo: *cries*

Jewella-chan: R-rin?

Josephine: *clueless*

Jewella-chan: *rides on Josephine* Bye

Kyle-kun: Where are you going?

Jewella-chan: Josephine needs to go outside

Holly-chan: Why?

Jewella-chan: *ignores Holly-chan* When there's a gift just give it to Mariane-chan then I'll get it later*went outside with Josephine*

Rin: *appears*

Everyone: Huh?

Mariane-chan: You were Josephine a while ago

The Rin that was in the other chapters were the fake one, the one with the brown eyes. But the real Rin has green eyes but still same hair…

Jewella-chan: *came back* Hello

Rin: Master Jewella-chan!

Jewella-chan: *looks at Josephine then Rin and repeats again & again*

Rin: Master Jewella-chan? You don't remember me?

Mariane-chan: Look at her eyes

Jewella-chan: *looks at Rin's eyes which is emerald green* R-rin!

Kyle-kun: So the Rin with the brown eyes is just a clone?

Rin: Yes, because Jewella-chan don't want me to be Josephine so she made another me but different eye color and can turn into Josephine

Holly-chan: Will Josephine still turn into human form?

Rin: Maybe but not Rin

Andrei-kun: But how did Jewella-chan do that?

Jewella-chan: I used Kyle-kun's device

Kyle-kun: *adjust glasses and being dramatic*

Jewella-chan: *punches Kyle-kun* STOP BEING DRAMATIC!

Kyle-kun: What? I'm not being dramatic!

Rin: Yes you are

Kyle-kun: Huh?

Jewella-chan: Because you're adjusting your glasses just like the serious future Shoichi!

Holly-chan: *sweat drop* Shoichi did that?

Reborn: *kicks all of them*

Everyone who has been kick: OW!

Vongola: REBORN!

Rin: Our next review is from Christain

_Hello Jewella-chan, it's me again. The one who gave you Shoichi's sleeping pictures. Your fic, again, amazing._

_I hope you can do my dares again ^^:_

_1. Belphegor has to quit his "Ushishishi" for 1 week._

_2. Gokuder has to act… sweet with Yamamoto ^^_

_3. Let me kiss Yamamoto & Hibari! (on the cheek, though)_

_4. Shoichi has to act all… puppy like in front of you. (you'll like this ^^)_

_5. Hard part… Kaoru Mizuo has to be punched! By me!_

…_Well, that's it._

_Almost forgot, here some chocolate mint candies for you and your friends, also some Shoichi daydreaming pictures (you'll be surprised how much free time I had to do this!)_

_P/S: Sorry if I have some grammar errors ^^_

Holly-chan: Wait… Shochi can daydream

Mariane-chan: Hey! Some people daydreams too, you know

Jewella-chan: *looks at pictures*

Pictures were Shoichi daydreaming while talking to Byakuran, helping Spanner, arranging some paper and even when using his laptop…

Spanner: You were daydreaming while helping me?

Kyle-kun: Apparently yes

Byakuran: Even went talking to me, ne Sho-chan? *smiles*

Shoichi: *scared* S-sorry Byakuran-san, Spanner

Rin: _You're still the same Master Jewella-chan_

Mariane-chan: *eats chocolate mint candies*

Belphegor: Shishishishishi- *pause*

Everyone except Belphegor: NO SHISHI-ING FOR A WEEK!

1 week later…

Jewella-chan: Boring!

Rin: *claps*

Mizuo & Christain: *appears*

Jewella-chan: Thanks for the photos Christain-san *smiles*

Christain: You're welcome!

Mizuo: *doesn't care*

Christain: *punches Mizuo*

Mizuo: OW!

Jewella-chan: *claps*

Christain & Mizuo: *poof* (Christain has already kissed Takeshi & Kyoya on the cheek)

Mariane-chan: Hayato has to act sweet with Yamamoto

Holly-chan & Jewella-chan: Kyaa! 8059 couple!

Takeshi & Hayato: *blushes lightly*

Holly-chan: The Rain & Storm, a perfect pairing! *hearts*

Jewella-chan: Their love-hate relationship will continue!

Holly-chan & Jewella-chan: *blinks* KYAA!

Everyone except Holly-chan & Jewella-chan: *sweat drop*

2 weeks later…

Kyle-kun: Why 2 weeks?

Holly-chan & Jewella-chan: We said it

Hayato & Takeshi: *blushing harder*

Rin: Next Master Shoichi should act all puppy in front of Master Jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: *face palmed* Oh, come on

Shoichi: *acts like a puppy*

Jewella-chan: Kyaa! I might start a Shoichi pictures collections!

Rin: *watery eyes*

Jewella-chan: Don't worry Rin & Josephine, I still like you *smiles*

Rin & Josephine: *blinks*

Jewella-chan: Our last review is from lojeloce of namimori

_VROOOOOOIIIIIIIII! Arigato for posting my review desu~ anyways I'm doing this on my phone at 1:56 HA in your FACE Tsuki-chan!_

_Here lies my dares, my they rest in peace_

_I dare Gokudera to call Yamamoto "Juudaime" and call Tsuna "baseball nut!" XD_

_I dare Tsuna to ask Haru out on a date and get Kyoko and Yama-kun jealous_

_I dare Xanxus to give everyone 1000 dollars (including me) and not eat meat for 48 hours muwahahahahahahahahaha _

_I dare Fran to go out with me (KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!)_

_And I dare YOU to make another character who's personality is the mixture of Byakuran, Xanxus, Spanner and Tsuna, preferable a girl named loje O:-)_

Kyle-kun: *laughs so hard* H-hayato h-has to call Takeshi J-juudaime!

Holly-chan: *look bored and hits Kyle-kun with a pan*

Hayato: *walks over to Takeshi*

Takeshi: Hm?

Hayato: J-juudaime…

Everyone except Hayato: *gasp*

Jewella-chan & friends: *bored*

Tsuna: *walks over to Hayato*

Hayato: B-baseball n-nut!

Jewella-chan & Mariane-chan: *gasp*

Tsuna: H-haru

Haru: Hm? What is it Tsuna-san?

Tsuna: Wanna go out with me? *blushes lightly*

Kyle-kun: WHAT?

Jewella-chan: WHAT?

Everyone except Tsuna & Haru: WHAT?

Tsuna: D-do you want?

Haru: Kyaa! Yes, yes, yes Tsuna-san!

Tsuna & Jewella-chan: *sweat drop*

Kyoko, Takeshi & Kyle-kun: *blinks & jealous*

Rin: *claps*

lojeloce: *appears* I'm here!

Xanxus: *gives everyone 1000 dollars check each*

Jewella-chan: I'm going to use this to buy more anime things *smiles*

Kyle-kun: I'll use this to buy more books and Yuni pictures

Mariane-chan: I'm going to buy a piano with this

Jewella-chan: Almost forgot I'll use this to buy the electric guitar that I like!

Fran: *drags lojeloce outside*

Andrei-kun: *follows them*

Loje: *appears* Hello everyone *smiles*

Rin: *blinks*

Loje: Hi Sho-chan

Jewella-chan: Personality of Byakuran, check *checks box on paper*

Loje: *acts like Tsuna* E-eh? M-mukuro Rokudo?

Mariane-chan: Personality of Tsuna, check *checks box on paper*

Loje: Hn, Kyle-kun… a piece of trash

Kyle-kun: *irritated mark*

Holly-chan: Personality of Xanxus, check *checks box on paper*

Loje: Shoichi-kun… *eats lollypop*

Ashley-chan: Personality of Spanner, check *checks box on paper*

Jewella-chan: Well… that's all for now

Rin: Bye everyone *waves*

Not real audience: *claps*

Word Count: 2,619 sorry


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the long uploading just blame, school & the very slow internet. Please review. I used some names that are from Kuroshitsuji & Vocaloid Thank you...

Chapter 6

Everyone was in the studio except for Holly-chan...

Jewella-chan: *sighs* Where did Holly-chan go to?

Holly-chan: *appears* Sorry Jewella-chan

Holly-chan brought a boy with her. A boy with grey hair & red eyes...

Sebastian: Hello everyone

Mariane-chan: Who's that guy? *points at Sebastian*

Holly-chan: He's my box animal

Ashley-chan: What's the name of your box animal?

Holly-chan: In animal Ciel but in human Sebastian (the names are from Kuroshitsuji the OC wants it)

Jewella-chan: Rin has another person that's like her... Rin?

Everyone except Rin: *looks at Rin*

Rin: *hearts in eyes while staring at Sebastian*

Kyle-kun: I think Rin likes Sebastian

Jewella-chan: *confused* Do you Rin?

Rin: *blushes* M-master, I-I d-don't

Mariane-chan: Is it me of he looks like Mukuro?

Mukuro: What?

Sebastian: I agree, he does look like me

Chrome: *blinks*

Then a girl fell on Jewella-chan...

Jewella-chan: WHY ME?

Jenel-chan: S-sorry Jewella-chan

Andrei-kun: Jenel-chan?

Jenel-chan: H-hi

Jewella-chan: Jenel-chan, did you know that K-*pause*

Kyle-kun: *covers Jewella-chan's mouth* Don't you dare!

Jewella-chan: *removes hand* Fine (she loves violating Kyle-kun's secrets... man, she's evil)

Reborn: Can we start already?

Rin: *nodded*

Mariane-chan: Welcome everyone to KHR Dares

Not real audience: *claps*

Holly-chan: Our first review is from lojeloce of namimori

_OHAYO MINA-SAAAAAAAAN! (HI EVERYBODY!)_

_Now I'm doing this at 3:08 pm soooooo yeah anyways here goes nothing!_

_I dare loje to kill Xanxus (yesssssss)_

_I dare Tsuna to tell everyone who really is… shishishi…_

_I dare Fran to pick on Xanxus about his scars, his love for meat and the fact that none knows who his father and his mother is a probable crack junkie_

_OKayyyyyyy_

_Next, I dare Fran to go out with Jewella-chan and Shoichi gets jealous _

_Also, why does Fran drag me outside? Am I about to be raped? Cause that be fine if it as Fran…;-)_

Everyone: *anime fall*

Rin: *sweat drop and claps*

Loje: *appears* I'm back! *kills Xanxus*

Xanxus was half-dead because they still need them when they are dares…

Fran: *teases Xanxus*

4 weeks later…

Jewella-chan: *playing cards with Mariane-chan* Got any 3's?

Mariane-chan: *looks at cards* Nope

Rin: Master Jewella-chan… we're done with Fran's dare…

Jewella-chan: Huh? Oh, sorry

Sebastian: Oh…

Holly-chan: Why?

Len: Because Fran has to go out with Jewella-chan and make Shoichi jealous

Jewella-chan: What?

Kyle-kun: What?

Everyone except Len: What?

Kyle-kun: Grr…

Fran & Jewella-chan: *sighs*

Shoichi: *blinks*

Jewella-chan: Rin! Get me my scream pillow! (she has a scream pillow for emergencies only)

Rin: *gets scream pillow and gives it to Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *puts face on pillow* AHHHHHH!

Everyone except Jewella-chan: *sweat drop*

Fran & Jewella-chan: *went outside*

Shoichi & Kyle-kun: *jealous*

Few minutes later...

Fran & Jewella-chan: *came back blushing lightly*

Kyle-kun: Grr... that's it! *fights Fran*

Everyone except Fran & Kyle-kun: Huh?

Jewella-chan: *blinks* This life is really weird...

Jenel-chan: Jewella-chan! Stop them!

Jewella-chan: Rin! Help me!

Rin: *nodded*

Jenel-chan: Len! Help her too!

Len: *nodded*

Rin: *has been hit by Kyle-kun & Fran*

Len: Rin! *has been hit by Kyle-kun & Fran*

Jewella-chan: Rin... Len... *watery eyes*

Mariane-chan: Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: *close fist* No one will hurt my friends!*murderous aura*

Holly-chan: What's happening?

Jewella-chan: Grr... *fights with Kyle-kun & Fran*

5 hours later... (man, this is long)

Kyle-kun & Fran: *blinks*

Jewella-chan: *faints*

Everyone except Jewella-chan: AH! JEWELLA-CHAN!

Holly-chan: W-what have you done, Kyle-kun?

Ashley-chan: Jewella-chan... *looked worried*

Andrei-kun: Rin & Len were hit because of the 2 fighting and Jewella-chan got mad for hurting them *looked worried*

Rin & Len: *looked worried*

Kyle-kun: *sighs* It's all my... fault

Mariane-chan: Jewella-chan... *looked worried*

Kyle-kun: I got too jealous because of the dare (such a jerk! oops, sorry Kyle-kun)

Jewella-chan: *wakes up and smiles* Thank you...

Everyone except Jewella-chan: Huh?

Jewella-chan: *smiles* Everyone knows I got mad when my friends got hurt...

Jewella-chan's friends: *watery eyes* Jewella-chan! *hugs Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: Hi...

Rin: Master!

Kyle-kun: J-jewella-chan...

Jewella-chan: Hm? What is it Kyle-kun?

Kyle-kun: I-I'm s-sorry if I hurt Rin & Len and made you mad

Fran: I'm sorry too

Jewella-chan: *blinks & smiles* It's oaky...

Reborn: Hurry up!

Len: Our second review is from Dangerous Hebi

_Hello! I'm new here! Um, here are some chocolates and some cookies i baked! and here our my dares!___

_To Belphegor: Bel you have to be my boyfriend for a month and treat me like a princess.___

_To Takeshi: I want you to hug and confess your love to the person you really like!___

_To Byakuran: I dare you to throw away your marshmallow habits and eat chocolate pocky instead!___

_That's all!___

_From, Hebi-san_

Jewella-chan: Yey! Chocolates & cookies!

Rin: *claps*

Hebi-san: *appears* Am I in KHR Dares?

Andrei-kun: Yes, yes you are

Belphegor: My princess...

Hebi-san KYAAAAAAAAAA!

1 month later...

Hebi-san: *sighs* I'll never forget that

Len: Bye Hebi-san! *waves*

Hebi-san: Bye everyone and thank you! *waves*

Jewella-chan: *claps*

Takeshi: *hugs Holly-chan*

Holly-chan: *confused & blushes*

Mariane-chan: Look at the dare *shows a piece of paper*

Holly-chan: *reads* A-ah!

Takeshi: *blushes* I-I l-love you Holly-chan (KYAAAAA! HOLLY-CHAN! YOUR DREAM HAS COME TRUE! and sorry for all Takeshi fans, it was a dare)

Holly-chan: *blushes harder*

Ashley-chan: *gets Byakuran's marshmallows*

Byakuran: Hey!

Andrei-kun: You should eat pocky! Here *gives Byakuran a box of pocky*

Byakuran: *tries pocky* Mmm... this is not bad *takes a bite of pocky*

Kyle-kun: I can't believe that he… likes it…

Len: Our next review is from tsukikage

_*giggles* Konichiwa Author-sama! *bows*  
Thanks for letting me have Cozart & Enma as my servants, it's awesomeeee :DDDDDDDD.  
Hope you don't mind, here's a third set of dares. I dedicate one to Kyle, cause I made him cry with one of my dares. D: Why do I always wind up making people cry with my dares?..._

_1. I dare Daemon & Mukuro to let me give them a normal haircut, which means NO MORE PINEAPPLE HAIR! I'll just cut away the spikes on top, so they'll look like Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)  
They can grow their hair back by the next chapter :). _

_2. Next, I dare Giotto & Tsuna to let me give them a normal haircut, which means NO MORE GRAVITY-DEFYING SPIKEY HAIR! I'll just cut it to look vaguely like TYL Hibari's hair. They can also grow their hair back by the next chapter._

_3. I dare Dino to go for 1 day without his subordinates, and he CANNOT, I REPEAT , CANNOT get into any accidents or mishaps of any kind. See if he can survive. (HAHAHAHA DINO SEE IF YOU CAN LIVE WITHOUT ROMARIO.)_

_4. Next, I dare Uni(Yuni) to kiss Kyle this time. Hehehe enjoy it yourself Kyle-sama… :)._

_5. Shoichi & Gokudera have to sing a duet. I don't care what song, so you pick Author-sama. (Of course, it's blindingly obvious that I'm dedicating this one to you, Author-sama. :D)_

_6. Finally, I dare Reborn to act like Skull and Tsuna's servants for 2 chapters. He has to call them "Skull-sama" & "Tsunayoshi-sama" and he has to obey their every order. He can't use any tricks or anything like that, and he can't retaliate, NEVER EVER._

_Ok, I think that's all the dares I have now.  
But maybe the next set of dares will include you, Shoichi & Gokudera doing some weird stuff together..  
(HAHAHAHA MY IMAGINATION IS GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! :D)_

_Ciao, ciao! – Tsuki-chan_

_P.S: Great improvement on the spelling and the grammar, yeah? Good job! Keep it up, you're doing awesomely! :0_

Jewella-chan, Shoichi & Hayato: *scared*

Len & Rin: *claps*

Tsuki-chan: *appears* Yey! I'm here again!

Mariane-chan: Hello again Tsuki-chan!

Holly-chan: Here Tsuki-chan! *gives 2 pairs of scissors*

Giotto & Tsuna: Oh no… *stepping backward*

2 haircuts later…

Giotto & Tsuna: *has new and not spikey hair*

Jewella-chan: *takes lot of pictures* KYAAAAA!

Tsuki-chan: *evil grin* Get ready Mukuro & Daemon, you'll get your haircut from me

Sebastian: Can I help Tsuki-sama?

Tsuki-chan: Tsuki-sama?

Holly-chan: He calls some people Masters

Tsuki-chan: Oh… sure

Another 2 haircuts…

Daemon & Mukuro: *has the same hair like Sebastian in Kuroshitsuji*

Mariane-chan: They're like twins

Rin & Len: *giggles*

Jewella-chan: Tsuki-chan! Sebastian! Please join Daemon & Mukuro for the picture!

Tsuki-chan & Sebastian: *nodded*

Jewella-chan: *takes lot of pictures*

Romario: Goodbye Boss Dino

Dino: *sighs*

1 day later…

Dino: *was half-dead*

Romario: Boss!

Rin: Master Jewella-chan, what song for the duet?

Jewella-chan: *thinks*

Jenel-chan: "Imitator" from Vocaloid! PLEASE!

Jewella-chan: Okay *smiles*

Music starts…

hikari todokanai kono basho de  
boku wa nani wo utau no darou?  
hito* no mane wo suru gangu demo  
kokoro wo motsu koto wa yurusareru?

zero to ichi de tsukuraeta denshi no oto ga tsukuridasu  
boku no koe wa anata nimo todoite imasu ka?

kokoro motanu ningyou ayatsurareru ito ga  
boku no omoi wo subete karamase hikisaku (kowareteiku)

hito no mane wo shite utau hodo  
boku ni kokoro ga umareteiku noni  
sugata wo motenai kanashimi wa  
keshite iyasareru koto wa nai

chiisana hako ni tsumerare hiza wo kakaete toki wo matsu  
boku no sakebi anata ni wa kikoete imasu ka?

umidasareru uta kara omoi ga afureteiku  
douka kizuite hoshii sugata wa nakutemo (ikiteru yo)

hikari no sasanai kono basho de  
boku wa utaitsuzukeru darou  
"koko ni iru yo" kokoro wo motta  
ningyou wa ima mo kago no naka

itsuka hito to shite utaitai  
kokoro no koe wo tsutaete mitai  
kanawanu negai to shirinagara  
shinjite boku wa utaitsuzukeru

hikari todokanai kono basho de  
boku wa nani wo utau no darou?  
hito no mane wo suru gangu demo  
kokoro wo motsu koto wa yurusareru?

hito no mane wo shite utau hodo  
boku ni kokoro ga umareteiku kara  
sugata wo motenai boku dakedo  
anata no tame ni utaitsuzukeyou_  
_  
Music stops…

Jewella-chan: *hearts while staring at Hayato & Shoichi* Thank you!

Jenel-chan: *smiles*

Mariane-chan: Next… Yuni-chan has to- *pause* Kyle-kun! You'll like this

Kyle-kun: Hm? Why?

Ashley-chan: Because…

Drum roll… (weird)

Kyle-kun's Friends: Yuni has been dared to kiss you!

Kyle-kun: *blushes* WHAT?

Yuni: *blushes*

Jewella-chan: Andrei-kun, prepare the camera *said quietly*

Andrei-kun: *nodded*

Kyle-kun: I want it to be-*pause*

Yuni: *kisses Kyle-kun on the cheek*

Everyone: *blush* (especially Kyle-kun)

Andrei-kun: *records everything*

Yuni: Kyle-kun?

Kyle-kun: *blushes harder*

Reborn: Tsunayoshi-sama...

Tsuna: E-eh? R-reborn?

Reborn: Skull-sama?

Skull: *laughs evilly* Ha! Reborn-san is worshiping me!

Everyone except Skull: *sweat drop*

Ashley-chan: When did you get here?

Luce: 5 minutes ago...

Leishan: Mariane-sama, can I read the next review?

Mariane-chan: S-sure...

Jin: *blushes* She's so cute! *said quietly*

Kyle-kun: Aramada?

Jin: Kyle-sama, please call me Jin...

Kyle-kun: Oh, right! Jin! Sorry... *said while scratching the back of his head*

Rin: *thinks*

Richelle: Rin?

Rin: Jewella-sama?

Jewella-chan: Huh?

Len: Huh?

Everyone except Rin: Huh?

Rin: What? What's the matter?

Jewella-chan: It's j-just because you c-called me J-jewella-sama

Rin: *ashamed* I-if you don't want to-*pause*

Jewella-chan: I-It's okay if you call me that way, I was just surprised that's all

Rin: *smiles*

Leishan: Our third review is from Yunilover0128

_Hi Jewella-chan! Here are some chocolates & cookies for everyone, a necklace for you & roses for Yuni_

_Here are my dares:_

_1) I dare Yuni to kiss Kyle-kun on the forehead for 5 seconds_

_2) I dare Shoichi to hug Byakuran_

_3) I dare Jewella-chan to punch Kyle-kun_

_Oh, come on... That's all I can think of. I lost my creativity in school... oh well, maybe this is enough_

_bye-bye_

Jewella-chan: Wow... a necklace for me & red roses for Yuni

Yuni & Kyle-kun: *blush* (I think Kyle-kun sent those roses)

Mariane-chan: Poor guy... lost his creativity in school... know how you feel

Tsuna: *sweat drop*

Yuni: *kisses Kyle-kun on the forehead for 5 seconds*

5 seconds later... (do I have to put this?)

Kyle-kun & Yuni: *blushes*

Mariane-chan: Rin can you cover Jewella-chan's ear? *said quietly to Rin*

Rin: *confused* Okay? *covers Jewella-chan's ear*

Jewella-chan: *blinks* Hm?

Jenel-chan: Shoichi has to hug Byakuran!

Shoichi: WHAT?

Jewella-chan: *removes Rin's hands and heard the dare* WHAT?

Everyone except Jenel-chan & Byakuran: WHAT?

Jewella-chan: *blinks*

Kyle-kun: I have a bad feeling about this...

2 minutes later...

Mariane-chan: Well this is weird

Ashley-chan: Why?

Mariane-chan: Jewella-chan hasn't cry yet

Holly-chan: You're right

Jenel-chan: That means she's nice

Jenel-chan & her friends except Jewella-chan: AHH! N-NICE! J-JEWELLA-CHAN IS NICE AGAIN!

Vongola: *sweat drop*

Shoichi: *hugs Byakuran*

Byakuran: *confused* Hm?

Jewella-chan: *confused* Why is Shoichi hugging Byakuran?

Jewella-chan's friends: AHH! SHE'S STILL NICE!

Vongola: *sweat drop*

Andrei-kun: Next Jewella-chan has to punch Kyle-kun

Kyle-kun: *scared* W-wait! She's nice

Jewella-chan: *smiles*

Ashley-chan: *slaps Jewella-chan and grabs Jewella-chan's shoulders* JEWELLA-CHAN! DON'T BE NICE! OR ELSE! BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN TO EVERYBODY! ESPECIALLY SHOICHI! *said while shaking Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: Ow! *blinks* That hurts!

Everyone except Jewell-chan: It works!

Jewella-chan: What's my dare?

Rin: M-master y-you have been dared to punch Kyle-kun

Kyle-kun: *scared*

Jewella-chan: *twisting wrist* Finally something evil to do, thanks

Jenel-chan: Don't thank us, thank Yunilover0128

Jewella-chan: *sighs & punches Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: *has been punched to a brick wall* (wait... where did the brick wall came from?)

Jewella-chan's friends except Kyle-kun: *claps*

Jewella-chan: *sighs* I love me!

Len: And our last review is from pineapple6996

_Hi Jewella-chan! Hmm... I kinda notice how mean you are to Kyle-kun, so I decided to do something with that *evil grin*_

_Dares: _

_1) I dare Jewella-chan to be nice to Kyle-kun for 1 day_

_2) I dare Shoichi to go on a date with Jewella-chan and make Kyle-kun, Hayato & Andrei-kun jealous_

_3) I dare Holly-chan to cross dress as Tamaki in Ouran High School Host Club_

_Oh! almost forgot here are some chocolates, lollypops, cookies & marshmallows_

_Bye-bye Jewella-chan _

Jewella-chan: Oh come on! Why nice and to Kyle-kun!

Kyle-kun: *smirk*

Ashley-chan: I-I think Shoichi should go out with Jewella-chan first

Shoichi & Jewella-chan: S-sure *blushes and went outside*

Kyle-kun, Hayato & Andrei-kun: *jealous*

2 hours later...

Jewella-chan & Shoichi: *blushes*

Kyle-kun: How did it go?

Jewella-chan: *points shuriken* Don't you dare ask w- *pause and blinks*

Everyone except Jewella-chan: Huh?

Jewella-chan: Hm? *notices her pointing shuriken on Kyle-kun* Oops, sorry Kyle-kun

Jewella-chan's friends except Kyle-kun: *scared* SHE'S EALLY NICE!

Rin: M-master...

Len: *puts hand on Rin's shoulder*

Rin: Huh?

Len: Don't worry about it *smiles*

Rin: *blinks then smiles*

1 day later...

Jewella-chan: *again back to normal self with anger, hatred (maybe), love and many more emotions*

Kyle-kun: That was awesome!

Everyone except Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun: *sweat drop*

Jewella-chan: I never thought being nice to him was so hard...

Rin: *sighs in relief* Finally

Sebastian: Why are you afraid of?

Rin: *hearts*

Sebastian: Hm?

Jin: *jealous* Hn, how dare he get Rin do to that

Kyle-kun: Jin? Do you like Rin?

Jin: *blushes* K-kyle-sama t-that's not true! (Rin is in 2nd place after Leishan in his crush list)

Holly-chan: *dress as Tamaki in Ouran High School Host Club*

Rin: A-anyway that's all for now

Len: Bye now *waves*

Not real audience: *claps*

Word Count: 2,490


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello again, *sighs* Man the very slow internet is very annoying. Sorry if I didn't upload early, I was busy with the play for school. Anyway in this chapter Jewella-chan is… well… not here or she is here… Read to find out! Please Review

Chapter 7

Holly-chan: Where's Jewella-chan?

Kyle-kun: Maybe she's not here today

Mariane-chan: But Rin is here

Andrei-kun: Hmm… you're right

Ashley-chan: Maybe she'll send someone to replace her today

Kyle-kun: And who would that be?

Then a boy with short green hair and green eyes came, who is this guy?

David: Hi everyone

Mariane-chan: Who are you?

David: I'm David, Jewella-chan sent me

Kyle-kun: She sent a boy?

Jenel-chan: *blinks*

David: *winks at Jenel-chan*

Jenel-chan: *gasp* _Jewella-chan!_

**Flash back…**

Jewella-chan & Jenel-chan is in Jenel-chan's room. They were talking about Kyle-kun's like on Jewella-chan…

Jenel-chan: What?

Jewella-chan: Jenel-chan, please I need to

Jenel-chan: But why as a boy?

Jewella-chan: If a girl Kyle-kun will know

Jenel-chan: Okay… but- *pause*

Jewella-chan: You'll know me…

Jenel-chan: You do like cross dressing

Jewella-chan: I hope it works

**End of Flash Back…**

Tsuna: Jenel-chan, is there something wrong

Jenel-chan: Ah! No… it's nothing

David: Anyway, I met Jewella-chan in Germany along with her cousins (David is wearing a wig to hide Jewella-chan's hair)

Kyle-kun: He looks like- *pause*

Jin: M-master! D-don't

Everyone except Jin & David: Huh?

Rin: *blinks* Is he really a boy? *said quietly*

Len: *confused*

Rin: I mean, he does look like a boy but he- *pause* Master? *said quietly*

David: *confused*

Rin: No! He can't be Master Jewella-chan! He's a boy! *said quietly*

Reborn: Start now or I'll kill you all

Holly-chan: *scared* W-welcome everyone to KHR Dares

Not real audience: *claps*

Reborn: If they are any dares for Jewella-chan, Rin will do it

Andrei-kun: Our first review is from Christain

_Hi again, it's me Christain. I hope that you can do my dares again._

_Ahem…_

_Takeshi has to stop smiling, and be evil for this chapter. Oh and let me see it till the end!_

_Hayato has to play the piano in front of everyone (it's good.)_

_Belphegor has to cut his bang and let me see his eyes!_

_Sebastian has to sing a love song to Rin_

_Tsuna has to make a cutest face ever, and let me see it too!_

…_well, it's done. ^^_

_Btw, here are some cookies I bake and a pack of marshmallow, also some photos of Shoichi being a puppy. In a puppy suit._

_(ALL HAIL PHOTOSHOP!) ^^_

David: *snaps fingers*

Christain: *appears* I-I'm back!

David: Hi

Christain: Who are you?

Rin: T-that's David, the substitute of Master Jewella-chan

Christain: *looks closely at David's face* You look like a boy but you're like a girl

David: *sweat drop*

Holly-chan: Here *gives Christain scissors*

Belphegor: Shishishishi- *pause*

Christain: *quickly cut bangs*

1 haircut later…

Belphegor: *has emerald green eyes, he doesn't look bad*

David: *takes pictures*

Andrei-kun: David, do you like somebody here?

David: *blush* W-well… k-kinda

Holly-chan: Yey! David has a crush!

David: H-holly-chan!

Mariane-chan: Please tell us…

David: Okay, since I'm a boy and not a girl

Everyone except David: *confused*

David: Y-yuni

Yuni: *blushes*

Kyle-kun: *jealous* WHAT?

David: Huh?

Kyle-kun: *fights with David*

David: *scared* Oh no! *has been hit by Kyle-kun and the wig came off*

Everyone except David: Huh? Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: *was sitting on the floor while wearing boy's clothing* Oh no, everyone saw that….

Kyle-kun: Jewella-chan? Why?

Jewella-chan: *sighs* I was David…

Mariane-chan: You cross dress as David?

Jewella-chan: *sighs* Yes…

Jenel-chan: J-jewella-chan… y-you were David?

Jewella-chan: Yes, thanks for helping me keep it a secret Jenel-chan

Rin: M-master! *hugs Jewella-chan*

Kyle-kun: Whoa! and just Whoa! You mean you cross dress as David told everyone that you like Yuni and tried to stay away from Shoichi?

Jewella-chan: *gasp*

Kyle-kun: Huh? What? What did I do?

Jewella-chan: *watery eyes* N-no… I-I was a-avoiding S-shoichi?

Rin: M-master?

Len: Jewella-sama?

Jewella-chan: *sniff*

Shoichi: *puts hand on Jewella-chan's head* It's okay, don't cry…

Jewella-chan: *wipes tears and sniff* O-okay…

Shoichi: *smiles*

Byakuran: Hm? Sho-chan became nice to Jew-chan…

Everyone except Byakuran: Jew-chan?

Mariane-chan: Oh right! Byakuran call some people with their nickname

Kyle-kun: Just to be honest that was a cute nickname…

Ashley-chan: Oh sure, you only said that because you like her *pushes hair to back*

Kyle-kun: *blushes* N-no I don't!

Rborn: Next before I shoot you!

Jewella-chan: *scared* H-hayato-kun needs to p-play the… piano?

Hayato: Piano?

Everyone except Hayato: Piano?

Jin: Kyle-sama?

Mariane-chan: *sighs* Well… that's the person that respects Kyle-kun… *grin*

Kyle-kun: Hey!

Ashley-chan: *shows a picture of cross dress Jewella-chan*

Kyle-kun: *eye twitches* W-would you please… (this is the second time that Jewella-chan crossed dressed)

Hayato: *starts playing the piano*

Andrei-kun: I wonder where did we get that?

Jewella-chan & Mariane-chan: Quiet!

After the song…

Everyone except Hayato: *claps*

Kyle-kun: Che

Jewella-chan: *punches Kyle-kun* THAT'S HAYATO'S LINE!

Kyle-kun: OW!

Takeshi: How will I be evil?

Holly-chan: Meet your evil teacher, Jewella-chan

Everyone except Holly-chan: *sweat drop* _Why evil teacher?_

2 hours later…

Takeshi & Jewella-chan: *came back smirking*

Kyle-kun: I have a bad feeling about this…

Jewella-chan: Takeshi, to prove everyone that you're evil… please punch the person that has glasses

Shoichi & Kyle-kun: *looks at each other* Huh?

Jewella-chan: Hm? Oops, I mean punch the boy with glasses that is not Shoichi. I repeat NOT SHOICHI…

Takeshi: Sure! *punches Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: Ow, I wish that boy was Shoichi!

Takeshi: Jewella-sensei, it's your turn to punch

Jewella-chan: Thanks *punches Kyle-kun again*

Then Leishan, Sebastian, Richelle, Len & Jin turned back to animals…

Jenel-chan: Ah! Len you turned back into a horse!

Kaito: *clueless*

Ashley-chan: Richelle! Why?

Kyle-kun: *sighs* Aramada…

Mariane-chan: Leishan you turned into a hedgehog again

Rin: *sighs* Sebastian-san?

Holly-chan: Why did he turned back to Ciel?

Then a bright white light appeared and then the TYL guardians including the others appeared…

TYL Jewella-chan: Hm? Why are we here Tsuna?

TYL Tsuna: I don't know

TYA Jewella-chan: M-my future self in here?

TYL Jewella-chan: My younger self… *gasp* I just remembered!

TYL Kyle-kun: What?

TYL Jewella-chan: Jenel-chan was in the hospital and I was going to visit her

TYA Jenel-chan: Huh? My future self is in the hospital?

TYL Jewella-chan: Yes, when I was driving to Mariane-chan's house I saw Jenel-chan lying on the ground with blood…

Everyone except TYL Jewella-chan: *gasp*

Kyle-kun: JEWELLA-CHAN! TELL US WHO IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!

TYA Jewella-chan: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND IN THE FUTURE?

TYL Jewella-chan: *blushes* Well... We do…

TYL Kyle-kun: I thought you'll never freak out!

TYL Jewella-chan: Quiet you! And you were just on a date with Haru

TYA Kyle-kun: I WAS DATING HARU-CHAN? *blushes*

TYA Jewella-chan: Am I nicer in the future?

TYL Hayato: Nope, you were addicted to manga…

TYL Jewella-chan: That reminds me *gets something from bag* Here *gives younger self a book*

TYA Jewella-chan: Yey! It's the latest volume of Love is in the Bag manga! Thank you!

TYL Kyle-kun: Jewella-chan, answer my younger self's question

TYL Jewella-chan: Why do you care?

TYL Kyle-kun: *blushes* N-nothing! Nothing!

TYL Jewella-chan: My boyfriend in the future is- *pause & poof* (I guess nobody will know who's Jewella-chan's boyfriend in the future *sighs*)

Then the box animals turned back to human form…

Rin: *claps*

Christain: *appears* Yahoo! I'm here again!

Tsuna: *makes cutest face ever!*

Everyone except Tsuna: *nosebleed* (it was so CUTE THAT EVERYONE HAD NOSEBLEEDS!)

Leishan: Next, Sebastian-san has to sing a love song to Rin-chan…

Rin & Sebastian: *blushes lightly*

Jewella-chan & Holly-chan: KYAA! I NEVER TOUGHT THAT RIN & SEBASTIAN WOULD BLUSH TOGETHER!

Jenel-chan: Can the song be Ano Subasrashii Ai wo Mou Ichido?

Jewella-chan: Sure…

Music starts…

Inochi kakete to chikatta hi kara

Sutekina omoide nokoshitekita no ni

Ano toki onaji hana wo mite

Utsukushii to itta futari no

Kokoro to kokoro ga ima ha mou toowanai

Ano subarashii ai wo mou ichido

Ano subarashii ai wo mou ichido

Akatonbo no uta wo utatta sora ha

Nanni mo kawatteinai keredo

Ano toki zutto yuuyake wo

Oikaketeitta futari no

Kokoro to kokoro ga ima ha mou toowanai

Ano subarashii ai wo mou ichido

Ano subarashii ai wo mou ichido

Hiroi kouya ni potsunto iru yo de

Namida ga shirazu ni afuretekuru no sa

Ano toki kaze ga nagaretemo

Kawaranai to itta futari no

Kokoro to kokoro ga ima ha mou toowanai

Ano subarashii ai wo mou ichido

Ano subarashii ai wo mou ichido

Music stops…

Rin: *blushing harder*

Jewella-chan: I know how it feels to blush Rin…

Rin: Thank you Jewella-sama…

Jewella-chan: *smiles*

Andrei-kun: Our second review is from jrlrock

_I dare Rin & Len to sing Adolescence XD_

_I dare Tsuna to try to play an instrument  
(any… preferably French Horn)_

_I dare you to teach a parrot to sing the Namimori theme and have a showdown with Hibird_

_I dare Tsuna to try and kill someone_

_That is all_

_No, can you list the names of all the people who aren't actually in Reborn_

_Okayy. That's all_

_Bye…_

Jewella-chan: Uhmm… jrlrock-san I must tell you that in the Author's Note

Kyle-kun: Tell what? (he was not listening)

Jewella-chan: Nothing

Jenel-chan: Len, Rin… please sing now

Rin & Len: *nodded*

Music starts…

Rin: Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku

fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru

amairo no kami kagami utsushite

junban tagai ni suite yuku

Len: Onaji beddo yurarete'ta

futari fureau te to te musunde'ta ito

Rin: Mishiranu kao utsuru sasayaku koe hikuku

nigiru hanmaa tatakitsukeru no tobichire garasu to

Len: futari de tsunda shiro tsumiki-zaiku kuzushite

kishimu hone kishi to hime e to kane ga tsugeru endo

Yugamu kagami te to te awase zureru yubi no nagasa

Rin: Kore kara chigau beddo de neru no

kimi ga tsubuyaku "oyasumi"

doanobu mawashi tobira o akeru

oto ni haneoki tsukamu suso e

Len: Nobita yubi ni kuchizukete

hashiru shoudou sebone nukete yuku setsuna

Rin: Akari wa kesanaide hitori de neru yoru wa

mada iya to sakenda migite de butsukeru no makura

Len: "obake ga kowai" nante kodomo da ne boku no hime

nureta hitomi chigau kotoba iitage ni mitsumeru

Rin: Papa to mama no shiranai jikan wa

owaru no ka na tooi yume

Len: usui taoru-goshi todoku netsu ga

kowasu boku no tomegane

Rin: Koe o oshikoroshite tobira wa kagi shimete

mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga kotae o sagasu

Len: osanai iiwake o akari goto keshite yuku

sono kami o sukuenai nara boku wa uso mo tsuku yo

Rin: Toki o timete ima wa futari de dakiatte

kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu o shinkuro sasetai

Len: tokete'ku atsui iki dakitometa nukumori ni

kore ijou wa ukoganai yo marude kimi no naito

Music stops…

Everyone except Rin & Len: *claps*

Jewella-chan & Jenel-chan: They do have beautiful voices…

Tsuna: *plays a French horn*

1 minute later…

Jewella-chan: Now, I have to teach a parrot to sing Namimori theme *sighs*

Kyle-kun: *looked worried*

Andrei-kun: Mmm… Kyle-kun is looking worried about what will happen to Jewella-chan. How sweet is that?

Mariane-chan: 100% sweet!

Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun: *blushes* MARIANE-CHAN! ANDREI-KUN!

Rin & Jin: *sweat drop*

Josephine: *has a parrot on head*

Rin: J-josephine? D-did you get that parrot for Master Jewella-chan?

Josephine: *nodded*

Jewella-chan: Oh, thanks Josephine…

Rand: *blinks* (the parrot is a boy and the name is Rand)

4 weeks later…

Jewella-chan: *came back looking tired & has feathers on hair*

Kyle-kun: *sweat drop* J-jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: *fell asleep*

Everyone except Jewella-chan: *sweat drop*

Holly-chan: Let the showdown begin!

1 hour later…

Mariane-chan: And the winner is…

Andrei-kun: *doing the drum roll* (weird)

Mariane-chan: HIBIRD!

Everyone except Jewella-chan: *cheers* (Jewella-chan is still asleep)

Tsuna: *tries to kill Byakuran*

3 hours later… (this is a long fight)

Byakuran: *was half-dead*

Hayato: Yey for Juudaime!

Takeshi: You did great Tsuna

Ryohei: GREAT TO THE EXTEREME!

Kyoya: Hn

Tsuna: *blushes* T-thank you

Jewella-chan: *wakes up & yawns*

Shoichi: *looks at Jewella-chan*

Byakuran: *pushes Shoichi*

Shoichi's face was inches away from Jewella-chan's face and caused Jewella-chan & Shoichi blushed and Kyle-kun jealous…

Jewella-chan: *blushed harder*

Shoichi: *blushes* S-sorry J-jewella-chan

Kyle-kun: *jealous* _Hn, he's using his charms to make Jewella-chan blush… such a jerk!_

Jewella-chan: *punches Kyle-kun* SHOICHI IS NOT A JERK!

Jenel-chan: He didn't say anything…

Jewella-chan: *twisting wrist* I can hear thoughts…

Takeshi: Cool!

Shoichi: _Does Kyle-kun really like Jewella-chan?_

Jewella-chan: *blushes* Eek! W-why a-are you a-asking that q-question S-shoichi-kun?

Shoichi: *sweat drop* N-nothing! Nothing!

Mariane-chan: I wonder what Shoichi thought that made Jewella-chan like that?

Byakuran: *smiles* For me, I think Sho-chan was asking if Kyle-kun really like Jewella-chan…

Shoichi & Jewella-chan: *blushes* B-BYAKURAN-SAN!

Kyle-kun: *blushes* N-no way! _Only a little…_

Jewella-chan: *blushes harder & harder*

Shoichi: Jewella-chan?

Jewell-chan: *blushes* Rin! Josephine! Let's go outside for a while…

Rin & Josephine: *confused but nodded*

Jewella-chan, Rin & Josephine: *went outside*

Mariane-chan: While Jewella-chan, Rin & Josephine are outside… let's continue

Kyle-kun: Our next review is from tsukikage

_Ni hao, Author-sama. (That's like hello in chinese, cuz' I'm chinese :DDDDDD). Thanks for letting me cut Giotto, Tsuna, Daemon and Mukuro's hair. BAHAHAHAHAHA I rule! Anyway, I came up with one dare for you, Shoichi and Gokudera and a brilliant idea occured to me. I decided to just give away one dare to you. Anyway, here're my new dares.___

_1. I dare Byakuran to stand still while I chainsaw him inside-out. HE WILL PAY FOR BULLYING UNI(YUNI). AND I WANT KYLE TO HELP ME, HE CAN PIN BYAKURAN DOWN WHILE I RIP OUT HIS INTESTINES. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.___

_2. I dare Katou Julie to stay still while I rip his hat apart, smash his spectacles, shave off all his hair and that stupid little beard of his, hog-tie him up and lower him into a vat of tar and chicken-feathers. In his underpants. And then I will put a red glove and a papier-mache cone on him for a chicken comb and a beak. HAHAHAHAHAHA. SUFFER, KATOU JULIE, SUFFER. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR ALL THE GIRLS YOU EVER PERVED ON.___

_3. Tsuna has to act cool for one chapter. Basically, like a real mafia boss. He wants an example, just think Giotto.___

_4. Shitt.P has to act like a NORMAL, I REPEAT, NORMAL girl for one chapter. Want an example? Think Sasagawa Kyoko.___

_5. Once again, I dedicate this dare to you, Author-sama. Shoichi and Gokudera have to be your maids (or butlers, whichever you like better) for one day. They have to fuss over you and make you feel LURVED. (Yes, I know that's not the actual spelling. HAHAHAHA I'M SO EVILLLLLL.)___

_6. (To be filled in by Author-sama. Or Rin, Holly, Kyle, Len, Mariane, Ashley, Jenel or Andrei if they want it. But you get top priority Author-sama. They can only take this dare if YOU turn it down.)___

_That's about all I have now. I'll come back soon with more dares. Hopefully involving Kyle and Yuni, or Holly and Takeshi, or whatever.___

_P.S: Here, have some Queen Cakes. They're basically just cupcakes, really. I made them in Home Economics class today. :) Everybody gets one, even the KHR and Kuroshitsuji characters. And the OC too. (loje, isn't it?)___

_Ciao, ciao! -Tsuki-chan_

Jewella-chan, Rin & Josephine: *came back*

Mariane-chan: *snaps fingers*

Tsuki-chan: *appears* Yey! I'm back!

Kyle-kun: *gives Tsuki-chan a chainsaw*

Tsuki-chan & Kyle-kun: *starts chainsaw*

Mariane-chan: WAIT!

Tsuki-chan & Kyle-kun: Huh?

Holly-chan: Were going to another room so we can't see this

Everyone except Tsuki-chan, Kyle-kun & Byakuran: *enters next room*

Byakuran: *scared while stepping backwards*

Tsuki-chan & Kyle-kun: *starts the _ dares*

While in the other room…

Jewella-chan: *shivering* Is it me or is it cold in here?

Kyle-kun: Nope, it's really cold *shivering*

Rin: *shivering* W-why is it so cold in here anyway?

Marina-chan: *shivering* N-no idea…

Shoichi: *gives Jewella-chan jacket*

Jewella-chan: Huh? S-shoichi-kun, y-you'll be cold too

Shoichi: It's fine…

Jewella-chan: *blushes lightly* T-thank you

Everyone except Jewella-chan, Shoichi & Kyle-kun: *records everything* (MEAN PEOPLE!)

Kyle-kun: *still shivering* Hn

After few minutes later…

Holly-chan: I think the dare is done…

Ashley-chan: Yeah, let's go outside now (Holly-chan & Ashley-chan were wearing jackets)

Everyone who is in the cold room: *went outside of the room*

Kyle-kun & Tsuki-chan: *has cleaned the room*

Byakuran: *was in the hospital* (poor Byakuran)

Kyle-kun: We sent Byakuran to the hospital

Tsuki-chan: And we cleaned the room, so there's no blood anymore

Holly-chan: T-thanks

Jewella-chan: S-shoichi-kun, here *gives back Shoichi's jacket* T-thanks *blushes lightly

Shoichi: No problem…

Tsuki-chan: Bye everyone *waves* (she has did the dare to Katou Julie and when the Shimon saw him, the Shimon laughed so hard)

Mariane-chan: Bye Tsuki-chan *snap fingers*

Tsuna: *acts cool like Giotto*

Jewella-chan: I'm in heaven!

Kyle-kun: No you're not… Your "heaven" is in beautiful garden with-*pause*

Jewella-chan: *blushes* KYLE-KUN! D-DON'T TELL THAT TO EVERYONE ESPECIALLY SHOICHI!

Shoichi: *blinks* Huh?

Jewella-chan: *becomes chibi* No! Don't! My life will be ruined!

Kyle-kun: Fine, just one favour

Jewella-chan: *still chibi* What?

Kyle-kun: I'll be the one who if filling the dare

Jewella-chan: Fine, just don't say it!

Shitt P.: *appears and acts like a normal girl and likes Hayato*

Jewella-chan: *a little bit jealous but trying not to be*

Shoichi & Hayato: Jewella-sama?

Jewella-chan: Huh?

Andrei-kun: *shows Jewella-chan the dare*

Jewella-chan: *reads dares* KYAA!

Hayato: Is there anything you want us to do Jewella-sama?

Jewella-chan: *blushes* Maybe…

Kyle-kun: *scared*

Jewella-chan: Ne, maybe not…

Kyle-kun: *sighs in relief*

Holly-chan: Kyle-kun, you can fill in the dare now

Kyle-kun: Yey! I dare Jewella-chan to kiss Shoichi on the cheek for 5 seconds! I repeat KISS SHOICHI ON THE CHEEK BY JEWELLA-CHAN & FOR 5 SECONDS!

Jewella-chan & Shoichi: *blushes*

Kyle-kun: Do it now!

Shoichi: I-it's fine if you d-don't want to J-jewella-sama-*pause*

Jewella-chan: *kisses Shoichi on the cheek for 5 seconds and blush*

5 seconds later…

Jewella-chan & Shoichi: *blushes harder and looks away from each other*

Kyle-kun: *evil grin*

Jenel-chan: Our next dare is from lojeloce of namimori

_Hey everbody...___

_L-Lojeloce h-here sorry a-about the m-missing words in my l-last rev-view(SO EMBARRASED I'M STUTTERING!) Here are some gummi worms for kyle, some marshmellows for byakuran, lollipops for spanner-sama, nuts for tsuna and natsu, chocolate souffle for mokuro and hibari-chan, oreos for jewella-chan, candie apples for josephine, takoyaki for lambo, funnel cake for goku-kun and yama-kun, a years supple of steak for xanxus-chan,and a 3 years supply of hershey kisses for varia and anyone else I forgot.___

_Anyway These a-are m-my dares...___

_1. I dare loje to replace jewella-sama for two chapter*grin*___

_2. I dare xanxan (xanxuses nickname) to go out with me*wider grin kinda like a predatory grin*___

_3. I dare reborn to write a book about being the #1 mafia hitman___

_4. I dare rin to sing "Daughter of evil" by vocaloid rin kagamine___

_5. I dare fran to put emotion into his words for the next 3 chapters___

_Alright I'm done! Bye-beeeeeeeeee_

Jewella-chan: *sighs* So loje-san is going to replace me for two chapters… which means I'm going to lose Shoichi & Hayao as my butlers

Shoichi: No Jewella-sama

Jewella-chan: Huh?

Hayato: We'll be still your butlers even if someone replaces you

Jewella-chan: *watery eyes* T-thanks

Shoichi: Good job *said quietly to Hayato*

Hayato: Thanks…

Loje: *punches Kyle-kun* Yey! I'm punching someone!

Everyone except Loje: *sweat drop*

Reborn: *writing a book about being the #1 mafia hitman*

Few hours later…  
Reborn: Here *gives everyone copies of the story "How To Be A #1 Mafia Hitman*

Everyone except Reborn: Yey! *lines up and gets Reborn's autograph* (Wow! Everyone loves this book)

Jewella-chan: Tsuna! You must read this!

Tsuna: *sweat drop*

Mariane-chan: It has the photos of everyone in here!

Kyle-kun: Even the Cervello, Varia, Millefiore & Shimon!

Music starts…

Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no

Chouten ni kunrin suru wa

Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

Kenran goukana choudohin

Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai

Aiba no namae wa JOSEFIINU

Subete ga subete kanojo no mono

Okane ga tarinaku natta nara

Gumin domo kara shibori tore

Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa

Shukusei shite shimae

"Saa, hizamazuki nasai! "

Aku no hana karen ni saku

Azayakana irodori de

Mawari no awarena zassou wa

Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku

Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa

Umi no mukou no aoi hito

Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no

Midori no onna ni hitomebore

Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama

Aru hi daijin wo yobi dashite

Shizukana koe de ii mashita

"Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai"

Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware

Ikuta no inochi ga kiete iku

Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa

Oujo ni wa todokanai

"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"

Aku no hana karen ni saku

Kuruoshii irodori de

Totemo utsukushii hana nano ni

Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai

Aku no oujo wo taosubeku

Tsui ni hitobito wa tachi agaru

Ugou no karera wo hiki iru wa

Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi

Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari

Kunizentai wo tsutsumi konda

Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta

Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai

Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete

Kashintachi mo nige dashita

Kawaiku karenna oujo-sama

Tsui ni toraerareta

"Kono bureimono!"

Aku no hana karen ni saku

Kanashigena irodori de

Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa

Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzureteku

Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni

Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no

Chouten ni kunrin shiteta

Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji

Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan

Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa

Hitori rouya de nani wo omou

Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite

Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru

Minshuu nado ni wa memo kurezu

Kanojo wa kouitta

"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"

Aku no hana karen ni chiru

Azayakana irodori de

Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru

Aa kanojo wa masani aku no musume

Music stops…

Everyone except Rin: *claps*

Rin: *blushes*

Sebastian: You do have a beautiful voice Rin, thank you for singing that song…

Rin: *bows at Sebastian and blushing* T-thank you S-sebastian-san

Sebastian: You don't have to bow at me

Jin: *jealous* What a pervert!

Rin & Sebastian: Huh?

Rin: I'm not a pervert!

Rin: *attacks Jin*

But before Rin can attack Jin, a girl stooped her. Who is this girl? Is it Jewella-chan? Or another person…

Renji: Rin, don't hurt him (She has long green hair and green eyes*

Rin: Huh? Josephine?

Renji: Nope, I'm Renji, human form of Josephine

Jewella-chan: Renji? Rin?

Renji: Jewella-sama!

Jewella-chan: J-josephine?

Rin: Master, Renji was Josephine before

Jewella-chan: Oh, Renji

Loje-san has already dated Xanxus while Rin was singing Daughter of Evil…

Renji: *hearts on eyes while staring at Jin*

Rin: Renji? You like Jin?

Jin: *blush*

Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun: WHAT?

Renji: *blushes* T-that's not true Rin!

Rin: *blinks*

Renji: Why are you asking anyway?

Rin: Well…

Jewella-chan: You're my human form box animal, I'm a girl, you're a girl too…

Kyle-kun: Jin is my human form box animal, I'm a boy and you're s boy too

Renji & Jin: So?

Jewella-chan: Think Renji, what if you like Jin

Renji: *thinks*

Kyle-kun: Think Jin, if you do like Renji

Jin: *thinks*

Everyone except Jewella-chan, Kyle-kun, Renji & Jin: *confused*

Jin: If I like Renji you'll be mad?

Kyle-kun: *shook head*

Renji: If I like Jin-kun you'll hate me?

Jewella-chan: *shook head* No

Renji & Jin: Then why?

Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun: *blush* R-rin! P-please tell them!

Rin: *nodded* Jewella-sama & Kyle-sama-*pause*

Mariane-chan: Make that 2 persons that call Kyle-kun "Kyle-sama"

Rin: As I was saying… the 2 doesn't like it because…

Andrei-kun: *doing the drum roll*

Everyone except Andrei-kun: WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!

Andrei-kun: *scared*

Rin: Jewella-sama has to like Kyle-sama if Renji-chan likes Jin-kun!

Everyone except Jewella-chan, Kyle-kun & Rin: Huh?

Kyle-kun: Thank you for the saying the reason Rin, now I must blush and apologize to all my likes except Jewella-chan *covers mouth* Oops…

Jewella-chan: Renji! This is all your fault! *gasp*

Renji & Rin: *gasp*

Jewella-chan: O-oh no… I-I s-screamed a-at R-renji

Renji: *watery eyes*

Jewella-chan: *ashamed*R-renji… I-I'm so sorry

Jin: It's okay Renji, Jewella-sama said it was an accident

Renji: *blushes lightly and wipes tears* O-okay, thank you J-jin-san

Jin: *smiles*

Rin: Renji is so lucky that she has a boy that she likes and likes her…

Andrei-kun: I thought Rin like Sebastian

Mariane-chan: She do and I think Sebastian do like Rin

Holly-chan: Do you Sebastian?

Sebastian: Forgive me Holly-sama but yes I do like her

Rin & Sebastian: *blushes*

Ashley-chan: Well that's all for now, bye everyone

Not real audience: *claps*

**With the dare, here is your answer:**

**All of the OC**

**Rin**

**Josephine/Renji**

**Leishy/Leishan**

**Ciel/Sebastian**

**Miku/Richelle**

**Kaito/Len**

**Aramada/Jin**


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello again everyone, thanks for the reviews that you sent. The Chapter 8 will be the chapter that will have 8 reviews. Instead of putting only 4 reviews, I'm putting all of the 8 reviews because I want the reviewers to be happy.

Chapter 8

It was a boring day for Jewella-chan. Somehow she wanted to see her future self to see what she's doing and to answer who's her boyfriend in the future. She was hoping that Shoichi & Spanner would bring her to the future. If she uses the 10 year bazooka she will not see her future self but instead she'll be in the future but no future self…

Jewella-chan: *writing on notebook*

Kyle-kun: What are you doing?

Jewella-chan: Huh? N-nothing… just writing some notes

Kyle-kun: Actually you're writing more stories

Jewella-chan: I can't help it

Kyle-kun: *looks at notebook* You haven't wrote anything yet

Jewella-chan: *sighs* I know

Kyle-kun: Are you okay?

Jewella-chan: I have writer's block

Andrei-kun: Why?

Jenel-chan: I saw her reading "Love is in the Bag" manga while walking then she bumped to a brick wall

Everyone except Jewella-chan & Jenel-chan: *sweat drop*

Jewella-chan: I was reading the important chapter!

Mariane-chan: No you're not

Holly-chan: You were looking at Chloe's doughnuts

Jewella-chan: She only makes doughnuts…. You stalker!

Holly-chan: *smirk*

Reborn: Start now!

Rin: Welcome everyone to KHR Dares!

Not real audience: *claps*

Len: Our first review is from myra-the-fox

_oh i am so going to have fun with this.___

_Reborn:i dare you to say you're sorry to skull for being mean to him all the time in front of everyone___

_Tsuna:i dare you to tell your crush(Kyoko) how you feel and go on a date___

_all of the mafia: kill daemon spade for being a dirty perverted traitor_

Reborn: Do I have to?

Everyone except Reborn: *nodded*

Len: *claps*

Skull: *appears* Eh?

Jewella-chan: *removes helmet of Skull and hits Skull with a pan*

Skull: Ow!

Jewella-chan: This is fun!

Kyle-kun: POKEMON!

Jewella-chan: *stomachaches and faints*

Jewella-chan's friends except Kyle-kun: KYLE-KUN!

Reborn: S-skull

Skull: Huh?

Reborn: I-I'm sorry

Skull: *laughs evilly*

Jenel-chan: *sweat drop*

Tsuna: K-kyoko-chan?

Kyoko: Hm? What is it Tsuna-kun?

Tsuna: I-I l-lo

Andrei-kun: Hurry up!

Tsuna: I L-LOVE YOU K-KYOKO-CHAN! *blush*

Kyoko: *blush*

Haru: *jealous*

Jenel-chan: *jealous* TSUNA-SAN IS MINE! *hugs Tsuna's arm*

Tsuna: E-eh?

Daemon: *scared* Don't you dare

Everyone except daemon: *start chainsaw* (This will be harsh)

5 hours later…

Daemon: *in the hospital with Byakuran*

Everyone except Daemon: *cleaning room*

Rin: Okay, there's no more blood or intestines left (*disgusted* they have really hurt to Daemon)

Kyle-kun: *putting cloth on bleeding arm* (he accidentally hurt himself on his arm)

Jewella-chan: *tying a knot of the cloth for her bleeding scar too on her knee* (somebody hurt her but she doesn't know who)

Len: Our next review is from Darkomiste

_Can I dare those who have deceased?___

_If I can, I want to dare Primo to kiss Secondo on the cheek. *giggles*___

_I also want to dare Dino to jump into a pool of shark for two minutes without getting killed.___

_Last one, I want to dare Chrome to slap Tsuna on the cheek, hard!_

Jewella-chan: You can! *claps*

Giotto & Secondo: *appears* What now?

Rin: Giotto-san should kiss you, Secondo

Giotto & Secondo: WHAT?

Giotto: *sighs* It's a dare…

Secondo: You're really going to-*pause*

Giotto: *kisses Secondo on cheek*

Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun: *nosebleeds*

Len: *claps*

Giotto & Secondo: *poof*

Ashley-chan: *looked worried at Dino*

Mariane-chan: *gets Squalo's box animal*

Squalo: WHAT THE *beep* ARE YOU DOING?

Sebastian: *snaps fingers*

Then a pool appeared, by the way this room is really wide!

Dino: Are you sure I have to do this?

Shark: *waiting for Dino*

Dino: B-but…

Jewella-chan: *kicks Dino to the pool*

Dino: Ahh!

Everyone: *has been splashed by water*

Few minutes later…

Dino: *in the hospital*

Romario & Ashley-chan: *went to the hospital to visit Dino*

Chrome: B-bossu…

Tsuna: Eh? *looks at Chrome*

Chrome: *slaps Tsuna hard and also I mean HARD!*

Tsuna: *shocked*

Jenel-chan: *glaring at Chrome for slapping Tsuna*

Richelle: Our 3rd review is from tsukikage

_Hey, Author-sama. Thanks for letting me torture Katou Julie. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL. (Of course, you should've figured out by now that I am bent on bullying Katou Julie and Daemon Spade, because to me they are one and the same. I don't care even if Julie unwillingly gave up his body to Daemon, I'll still torture the **** out of him. :). Anyway, here're some more dares!___

_1. I dare Enma to say who he's in love with. (*giggles and blushes*)___

_2. Tsuna has to take over my job as boss of a huge online clan of at least 300 people. His main duties will be to maintain the Clan Record (A record of every single person's name that I know in my clan), settle arguements diplomatically and give out relationship advice. (Believe me, this clan DOES exist. And unfortunately, I was the one who created it, so I'm kinda like the boss/Primo _. (BAHAHAHA TSUNA WILL DIE MAINTAINING THE CLAN. HAHAHA.) He has to do it all by himself, so he knows how I feel. :D___

_3. Daemon Spade has to dress in a donkey suit and ACT LIKE A DONKEY FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! HAHAHA.___

_4. Katou Julie has to dress in a coakroach suit and ACT LIKE A COAKROACH FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! HAHAHA.___

_5. Rokudo Mukuro has to dress in a pineapple suit and umm... (Well, he can't act like a pineapple can he? How do you act like a pineapple anyway? Sit there and say "Pineapple, pineapple"?) Well, I guess he'll um, have to go and find the nearest Mukuro Fanclub and parade himself in there.___

_6. Hmmm, what's next? Oh yes, my promise for something to happen between Kyle and Uni (Yuni), or Holly and Yamamoto. Well, since I did something for Kyle and Uni (Yuni) the last time, I'll do something for Holly and Yamamoto this time! Hm, well I can't think of anything, so I'll just let this dare be given to Holly, she can fill it in with whatever she wants. The conditions are that it has to involve fluff (at least) between you and Yamamoto. That is all.___

_P.S.: Just a little suggestion, but how about reversing the idea of KHR Dares for just a small omake? Why not let the KHR characters dare you guys? it'd be so fun :D.___

_Anyways, gotta go. Ciao, ciao! -Tsuki-chan_

Len: *claps*

Tsuki-chan & Enma: *appears*

Enma: What now?

Jewella-chan: Oi Enma! Don't be like that in front of Tsuki-chan

Tsuki-chan: Uhmmm….

Enma: Fine, I'll tell who I'm in love with

Everyone except Enma: *blinks*

Enma: I'm in love with….

Andrei-kun: *doing the drum roll*

Everyone except Andrei-kun: YOU'RE SPOILING THE MOMENT!

Andrei-kun: No one likes drum rolls these days

Enma: Tsuki-chan

Everyone except Enma: What? Again?

Enma: *irritated mark* I said I'm in love with T-tsuki-chan

Tsuki-chan: *blushes*

Len: Tsuki-sama?

Rin: *claps*

Enma & Tsuki-chan: *poof*

Tsuna: *disappears while doing the dare*

Daemon: What? I have to do that?

Kyle-kun: Yup! I'll ride on you! *smiles*

Jewella-chan: *sweat drop*

Jenel-chan: *gives Daemon a donkey suit*

Daemon: No!

Jewella-chan: *kicks Daemon to the changing room*

Few minutes later...

Daemon: *wearing a donkey suit*

Everyone except Daemon: *laughs so hard* D-DAEMON!

Julie: *wearing a cockroach suit*

Jewella-chan: AHH! A COCKROACH! *steps on Julie several times*

Julie: OW! I'M NOT A COACKROACH!

Jewella-chan: 8till stepping on Julie*

Mukuro: *wearing a pineapple suit*

Rin: *taking pictures for Jewella-chan*

Holly-chan: Hmm… I dare Jewella-chan to choose between Hayato-kun & Shoichi

Jewella-chan: *gasp*

Rin & Renji: *gasp*

Everyone except Holly-chan: *gasp*

Holly-chan: It's for your own good Jewella-chan

Mariane-chan: But how about Jew- *pause*

Jewella-chan: No, I have to choose

Hayato & Shoichi: J-jewella-chan…

Jewella-chan: I can choose now

Kyle-kun: *looked worried* J-jewella-chan?

Andrei-kun: Mmmm….

Jewella-chan: I choose Shoichi

Kyle-kun: Huh?

Shoichi & Hayato: Huh?

Everyone except Jewela-chan: Huh?

Jewella-chan: I'm sorry Hayato-kun… but I choose Shoichi

Shoichi: *blush*

Hayato: *smiles* It's okay

Jewella-chan: *blush*

Kyle-kun: *blinks*

Andrei-kun: Mmm… Love is in the air….

Jewella-chan: *being EMO* Andrei-kun

Renji: Our 4th review is from J.J psycho

_Hey there~ i'm stating some dares here~~~ since i dont want to ask for a lot. Sorry to cause you trouble but if you could please put my dares on. Thank you___

_1. i dare Hibari and Mukuro be BEST buddies for a WHOLE WEEK~ which means they would be like the BEST team or combo EVER! muahahaha! oh well i just want to see what will happen when they do it since it's impossible for them to be a team SO this is a ULTIMATE dare i can think of. :D___

_2. I dare Hibari and Mukuro(as a team) to fight Gokudera and Tsuna___

_Thank you very much~ and your fanfic is really COOL~ :D_

Kyoya & Mukuro: *being best buddies like Shoichi & Byakuran in collage*

Ashley-chan: *went outside because of Mukuro*

Mariane-chan: *eye twitching* You…

Kyoya & Mukuro: *fights with Tsuna & Hayato*

Jewella-chan: *eating popcorn*

After the fight…

Kyoya & Mukuro: *have won*

Hayato & Tsuna: *had lost*

Jin: Our 5th review is from Dangerous Hebi

_Hi! It's me again! I'm going to be a little more evil with my dares. and here's the whole KHR plush dolls and a life sized Shoichi and Hayato doll. Okay, here are my dares!___

_Tsuna: Tell your most embarrassing moment to the everyone!___

_Reborn: I dare you to act all girlish during the whole chapter!___

_Hayato: I dedicate this one to Author-sama. Hayato, i dare you to kiss Author-sama on the cheeks for a good 5 whole minutes!___

_Fran: Fran, you have to teach me how to be a stoic, emotionless, and teach me how to feel any pain when i get hit!___

_Bianchi: You have to teach me how to do your poison cooking!___

_Okay, thats all my dares. Bye-Bi!_

_From, Hebi-chan_

Tsuna: Maybe every time I'm ripping my clothes off because of the Dying Will Bullet

Reborn: *acts girlish and wearing pink clothes*

Jewella-chan: AHHH! PINK! *stomach aches*

Shoichi: J-jewella-chan…

Hebi-chan: *appears*

Fran: Let's go my student

After 5 hours of learning…

Bianchi: I need 2 volunteers for our lesson

Reborn: Use Dame-Tsuna & Dame-Kyle

Tsuna & Kyle-kun: EHH!

Bianchi: Good *drags Tsuna to the lesson room*

Hebi-chan: *drags Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: NO!

After another 5 hour lesson…

Tsuna & Kyle-kun: *have survived*

Jewella-chan: Why?

Sebastian: Our 6th review is from Riku100793

_ummm, hello Jewella-san, I'm quiet new here, I just viewed your profile, and I'm surprised that you are a Filipino... 'coz I'm also a Filipino who can't stop loving the anime KHR...___

_since your asking dares through reviews... then, here goes my first set...___

_1 Irie-san, to make an All Purpose Machine, t should be humanoid._

_2 I want to gut-punch Kyle-kun, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Byakuran, Enma, Dino, Irie, Katou Julie, Kyoko, Haru, Adheild, Shit P., Yuni and Gamma_

_3 Xanxus and Tsuna HDWM has to gut-punch the Boys mentioned above real hard, make them puke blood_

_4 Hana has slap the girls menioned above real hard_

_5 Kyle-kun has to kiss Yuni and comfort her from the gut-punch and slap she just got_

_6 Describe TYL Tsuna's appearance_

_7 Reborn has to Torture Enma, Daemon, Kaoru, Katou and Adheild for a year! _

_and By the Way, I want Gokudera to torture Tsuna real hard!_

_that will be for now... at Magandang Gabi Bayan! LOL!___

_here are some blackmail items...___

_and a another Hibari and Hibrid plush toy :D_

__Riku-niisan_

Jewella-chan: *reading "Love is in the Bag" manga* (she's reading the latest volume)

Shoichi: *building an "All Purpose Machine"

Riku-nii-san: *appears & did the dare*

Few minutes later…

Jewella-chan: S-shoichi-kun?

Ashley-chan: Dino-san?

Xanxus & HDWM Tsuna: *punches the boys*

Few minutes…

Hana: *slaps the girls*

Kyle-kun: It's okay Yuni… *kisses Yuni's forehead*

Yuni: *blushes*

_TYL Tsuna's appearance for the Author-sama…. he's like Giotto but with brown hair and more cute_

Reborn: *torturing Enma, Daemon, Kaoru, Katou and Adheild for a year!*

1 year later…

Enma, Daemon, Kaoru & Adelheid: *in the hospital*

Hayato: Forgive me Juudaime

Tsuna: For what Gokudera-kun?

Hayato: *slaps Tsuna*

Jenel-chan & Haru: TSUNA-SAN!

Holly-chan: Our 7th review is from kira-kun27

_and another epic chapter, since this is my 1st time giving a dare, here is my long set of dares._

_Haru and Kyoko to have a catfight___

_Kaoru and Takeshi-niisan, to have a match_

_Dino to torture the winner___

_Reborn to use a water gun instead of his Leon gun_

_Byakuran to gut-punch Sho-chan, Spanner, Gamma, Uni and and Takeshi-nii-san real hard___

_Kyle to confiscate all of his marshmallows___

_Reborn to burn all the marshmallows___

_Mukuro to send Hibari and Byakuran to their worst nightmare___

_and Tsuna to punch everyone in the room, requirement all of them must puke blood.__  
__-kira-kun_

Haru & Kyoko: *having a cat fight*

Kaoru & Takeshi: *fighting*

1 hour later…

Haru: *have won*

Tsuna: K-kyoko-chan…

Ryohei: KYOKO!

Takeshi: *have won*

Dino: *torturing Takeshi* Sorry

Reborn: *using a water gun*

Jewella-chan: Ah! My manga! It's wet! Reborn!

Reborn: *smirk*

Jewella-chan: Good thing I have a spare… HA!

Tsuna: *sighs*

Byakuran: Sho-chan?

Shoichi: Hm?

Byakuran: *punches Shoichi*

Jewella-chan: Shoichi!

After Byakuran punch the people…

Jewella-chan: *eye twitching*

Kyle-kun: *gets Byakuran's marshmallows*

Byakuran: Hey!

Reborn: *burns all of the marshmallows*

Byakuran: M-MY MARSHMALLOWS!

Shoichi: B-byakuran-san?

Mukuro: Kufufufufufu…

10 hours later…

Kyoya & Byakuran: *sighs*

Jewella-chan: And finally, our last review is from 99

_Jewela-sama, can you do this dares at your fanfics?_

_-san has to sing Echo Again-SPLAY with Rokudo-san.___

_ I kill Daemon?-dark aura-___

_3.I dare Gokudera-san to be Hibari-san slave for a year!___

_Haha, sorry because I can't give you anything. But, your story really good! Thats all for now, jya matta neh!___

_-Yamamoto Yumi-_

Music starts…

Takai biru no aida no tsuki ga

Kurai heya no mado ni ukandenda

Tooi kimi kara todoita tegami wo

Sotto koe ni dashite mitanda

Tabidatsu boku wo miokutta kimi ga

Mabuta no ura ni nijin de wa kieru

Aitai yoru wo koete motto

Furete itai kimi ni motto

Boku no naka no yami wa itsudatte

Kimi ja nakya kienakute

Tsutaerareru koto wa kitto

Arifureteru ai no kotoba dake

I don't want to miss you anymore

Itoshiku omou hodo

ECHO AGAIN

Nagai denwa no ato wa itsumo

Wasureteta yakusoku omoidasunda

Yoru to ashita no shoutotsu jiten de

Machiawase you yume no naka de aou

Aenai yoru wo koete motto

Kagayakitara kimi wo motto

Terashidaseru yami wo hikkaete

Kono hikari wo hanatte

Harisake sou na koe ga kitto

Kimi no moto he yoru wo kakenukete

I don't want to miss you anymore

Kono koe ga todoku nara

ECHO AGAIN

I just call to you

Subete no kyori wo koete

You just call to me

You just close to me

Juwaki no mukou tsunagaru yoru no sora ni

Onaji tsuki wo miteta

Aitai yoru wo koete motto

Tsuyoku nareru bokura wa motto

Hitori janai ai wa itsudatte kono mune wo kogashite

Tsugi ni aeru toki wa kitto

Kudakeru hodo bokura dakiatte

I don't want to lose you anymore

Keshite hanasanai

ECHO AGAIN

Music stops…

Everyone except Mukuro & Kyoya: *claps*

Yumi: *appears*

Daemon: *stepping backwards*

Yumi: *kills Daemon*

Jewella-chan: That's for controlling Chrome!

Chrome: *scared*

Hayato: *being Kyoya's slave*

Kyoya: *smirk*

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun, be careful…

Hayato: Don't worry Juudaime *smiles*

1 year later…

Hayato: *in the hospital*

Jewella-chan: *looked worried* H-hayato-kun…

Tsuna: *looked worried*

A/N: Sorry if that was long chapter but thanks for the reviews

NOTE: IN CHAPTER 9 THE KHR CHARACTERS WILL BE THE ONE WILL DARE.

Example:

yunilover0128

Hi Jewella-chan, here 's my reviews

Hayato should dare Kyle-kun to be nice to Jewella-chan

Shoichi should dare Byakuran to stop eating marshmallows

well… that's all of I can think of by now. Bye-bye

Word Count: 2,639


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone thanks for the reviews. I received some flowers on Valentine's Day. And we had a test. *sighs* Anyways here's Chapter 9. Hope you'll like it. I changed Jewella-chan's name. I made this the Valentine's chapter. Please review…

* * *

Chapter 9

Everyone was in the studio, except for Jewella-chan. Jewella-chan was not there, she was not cross dressing. She was really sick maybe…

Ashley-chan: Where's Jewella-chan?

Mariane-chan: I told you she's not here today

Andrei-kun, Jenel-chan & Kyle-kun: She is?

Holly-chan: *nodded*

Reborn: START NOW!

Rin: W-welcome everyone to KHR Dares

Not real audience: *claps*

Himeji-san: Hold it!

Everyone except Himeji-san: HUH? JEWELLA-CHAN?

Himeji-san: Yes, I'm Jewella-chan. But call me Himeji-san for a while

Everyone except Himeji-san: *blinks*

Himeji-san: For a while *bored*

Everyone except Himeji-san: Oh… for a while

Jin: Anyways, our first review is from ExtReme-Rain17

_Ciaossu I like your KHR dares i hope u like my dares_

_I Dare Ryohei to kiss Yamamoto's forehead_

_I Dare Gokudera to give Tsuna some space (it means Tsuna has to avoid Gokudera)_

_I Dare Tsuna to have a date with Haru_

_Sorry Tsu-kun_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

Himeji-san: I'll have nosebleeds or stomach aches later on…

Ryohei: I HAVE TO DO THAT TO THE EXTREME?

Everyone except Ryohei: *nodded*

Hayato: I have to do that?

Himeji-san: *nodded & pushes Hayato away from Tsuna*

Tsuna: H-himeji-san? W-what are you d- *pause*

Himeji-san: *glares at Tsuna*

Tsuna: S-sorry H-himeji-san *bows at Himeji-san*

Jenel-chan: Is it me or Jewella-chan has become meaner when she's Himeji-san?

Andrei-kun: Yup, it's not you

Holly-chan: I wonder why she's meaner

Jenel-chan: Me! Me! Me!

Kyle-kun: _Eek!_ *trying to escape*

Jenel-chan: Because Kyle-kun gave him f- *pause*

Himeji-san: *poof*

TYL Himeji-san: *blinks* Hm?

Andrei-kun: Jenel-chan? What did Kyle-kun gave Himeji-san?

Jenel-chan & Kyle-kun: *poof*

While at Himeji-san's future house…

Jenel-chan & Kyle-kun: Hi Himeji-san

Himeji-san: Huh? Why are you here?

Kyle-kun: Maybe our future selves was visiting you

Himeji-san: This is my future room? Huh? There are flowers on the bed

Jenel-chan: Maybe your future boyfriend gave you that

Himeji-san: *blinks*

But before Himeji-san read it…

Himeji-san, Jenel-chan & Kyle-kun: *poof*

When the 3 came back they fell…

Jenel-chan was caught by Tsuna

Himeji-san was caught by Shoichi

And Kyle-kun fell on the ground…

Himeji-san & Jenel-chan: *blushes*

Shoichi & Tsuna: *puts down the girls*

Ryohei: *kisses Takeshi's forehead*

Takeshi: Senpai?

Kyoko: Onii-chan?

Himeji-san: *nosebleeds*

Tsuna: H-haru-chan? Would like to go on a date with me?

Haru: KYAA! YES! YES! TSUNA-SAN!

Everyone except Haru: *sweat drop*

Jenl-chan: *jealous*

Renji: Our next review is from KairiHanazawa18

_Hello Author-san, It's my first time review in this fanfic & also here's some Hibari, Shoichi, Hayato & Hibird Plushies_

_1. I dare Hibari to be nice to Tsuna for a week_

_2. I dare Reborn to hug Tsuna_

_3. I dare Fran to act cute to Belphegor for a week_

_4. I dare Shoichi to give Jewella-chan a Rose (for Valentine's day)_

_5. I dare Jewella-chan to punch her least favorite Character in KHR_

_( Real Hard )_

_This are my dares for the time being & sorry if I'm a little bit harsh. Also here are some Shoichi & Hayato pictures...:) Kairi-chan_

Himeji-san: Yey! More pictures & plushies!

Kyoya: Tsuna? Do you like Jenel-chan?

Jenel-chan: Huh? *blush*

Tsuna: H-hibari-san? W-what happened to you?

Reborn: You'll pay for this Kairi-chan

Himeji-san: Reborn! Be nice to the reviewer

Reborn: *hugs Tsuna*

Tsuna: E-eh?

Fran: *being cute to Belphegor*

Belphegor: What the heck are you doing?

Himeji-san: Hmm… my least favorite character

Renji: *summons Bluebell*

Byakuran: Hi Bluebell-chan *smiles*

Bluebell: Byakuran-san

Himeji-san: Hn *punches Bluebell*

Bluebell: Ow!

Kyle-kun: Bluebell!

Himeji-san: *eating pocky* Mmm… chocolaty…

Everyone except Himeji-san: *sweat drop*

Ashley-chan: Last dare in the review

Holly-chan: Ooo… it's a Valentine's theme

Jenel-chan & Mariane-chan: Really?

Andrei-kun: Shoichi has to give Jewella-chan/Himeji-san a rose for Valentine's

Himeji-san & Kyle-kun: WHAT?

Shoichi: *sighs & holding a rose behind his back*

Byakuran: Sho-chan? Is that rose for Hime-chan?

Mariane-chan: Byakuran's really good in making nicknames…

Shoichi: *blushes* B-byakuran-san, i-it's a dare

Byakuran: *smiles & eats one marshmallow*

Kyle-kun: *blinks & jealous* _Why does nobody give me chocolates on Valentine's Day?_

Himeji-san: Because no one likes you Kyle-kun

Kyle-kun: Che

Ashley-chan: Hayato's line…

Shoichi: H-himeji-san? Happy Valentine's Day… *gives Himeji-san a sweet red rose*

Himeji-san: *blushes*

Andrei-kun: Now she's in heaven

Himeji-san: *turns into stone*

Shoichi & Hayato: Himeji-san?

Kyle-kun: *blinks*

Len: Our next review is from Yunilover0128

_Hi Jewella-sama! I love the newest chapter. Here are some__  
__choolate for you & cookies for Kyle-kun_

_dares:_

_1) I dare Shoichi to date & kiss Jeella-chan And when they started their date they should hold hands (THIGHTLY) . Like a gift for Valentine's Day_

_2) I dare Jewella-chan to confess her love for the person she love the most. (That means a boy)_

_3) (Kyle-kun can fill this in. Any dare he wants)_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Bye everyone_

Himeji-san: I HAVE TO DO THAT? *holds heart necklace*

Kyle-kun: I dare Hayato to kiss Himeji-san on the forehead

Himeji-san: Why is this review have me in it?

Shoichi: L-let's go Himeji-san?

Himeji-san: *blushes at hold necklace tighter*

Shoichi: *holds Himeji-san's left hand*

Himeji-san: *blushes harder and went outside with Shoichi*

Jenel-chan: Hope you couple enjoy the dare!

2 hours later…

Shoichi & Himeji-san: *came back blushing & still holding hands*

Mariane-chan: Mmm… you're even still holding hands

Himeji-san: Eek! *stops holding Shoichi's hand*

Shoichi: *kisses Himeji-san's cheek*

Himeji-san: *blushing madly*

Ashley-chan: Next dare…

Himeji-san: S-shoichi-kun?

Shoichi: Hm? What is it Himeji-san?

Himeji-san: D-dai…

Everyone except Shoichi & Himeji-san: HURRY UP!

Himeji-san: *blushes*D-DAISUKI DAYO SHOICHI-KUN! ( I love you Shoichi-kun) *gasp*

Shoichi: *blushes*

Kyle-kun: *blinks* (How stupid)

Rin & Renji: We're so happy for you Himeji-sama

Himeji-san: *blushing madly*

Then a girl with long green hair & green eyes came…

Yuki: It's okay Himeji-san

Himeji-san: Huh? Yuki?

Yuki: *smiles* Don't worry if you confess your love to him…

Himeji-san: *blinks the smiles* Thanks Yuki

Hayato: *kisses Himeji-san's forehead*

Himeji-san: *blushing*

Ashley-chan: Our next review is from Darkomiste

_A kiss on the cheek was awfully soft. Don't know if I can dare again, but I'll try anyway. (There's nothing better to do)_

_Four shall do, for the sake of fun._

_1) I dare Tsunayoshi to kiss Secondo on the forehead for a whole minute! *evil laugh*_

_2) I dare Lambo to electricute Daemon (sorry for my poor English) for three minutes! *laughs out loud*_

Tsuna: Eh?

Renji: *claps*

Secondo & 1st generation Vongola Family: *appears*

Giotto: *bored* Are there anymore "Giotto should kiss Secondo" dares?

Everyone except Giotto: *shook head*

Tsuna: *kisses Secondo's forehead*

Secondo: WHAT THE?

3 minutes later…

Himeji-san: *playing with pet cat Arashi*

Kyle-kun: You have a cat?

Himeji-san: *nodded*

Arashi: *scratches Kyle-kun's face*

Kyle-kun: AHH!

Himeji-san: Eek! A-arashi-kun! Stop! *gets Arashi* (Arashi is a boy)

Kyle-kun: Ow!

Arashi: *fell asleep*

Himeji-san: You're tired already Arashi? Oh well…

Lambo: *electrocuting Daemon*

Himeji-san: Our next review is from tsukikage

_Hey Author-sama. Thanks for letting me have Enma, (ZOMG I think I've been in love with him for almost a year.) and thanks for taking up my suggestion. So here are my dares... (Btw, I'm surprised, why did you pick Shoichi? i thought you would've picked Gokudera...)_

_1. I dare Tsuna to JUMP OFF A BUILDING! HAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL! Ok, maybe that's a little cruel since we all love our little dame tunafish. I suppose he can jump off a one-storey building onto a trampoline._

_2. I dare Gokudera to kiss Yamamoto. (THIS IS FOR YOU 8059 FANS.)_

_3. I dare Hibari to say "I love you" to Tsuna. (BECAUSE I LOVE 1827 LOL, ITS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE PAIRINGS.)_

_4. I dare Hibari to shave his hair and be a monk for one chapter._

_5. I dare Xanxus to NEVER swear again, and he has to say "My cute little chubby Tsuna-chan~" to Tsuna everytime he meets him and they're around other people. He doesn't have to do it in private._

_6. I dare Daemon and Mukuro to say that they're paedophiles._

_Ok, this is about all I have now. (LOL DARES 4-6 ARE ALL MY FRIEND'S, SHE JUST HAPPENED TO BE SITTING NEXT TO ME WHEN I WAS REVIEWING.)_

_Anyway, ciao, ciao! -Tsuki-chan_

Tsuna: *has jumped off a building few minutes ago*

Hayato: I hate this dare *kisses Takeshi's cheek*

Himeji-san: KYAA! 8059 COUPLE!

Kyoya: T-tsuna?

Tsuna: Y-yes H-hibari-san?

Kyoya: I l-love you T-tsuna

1827 fans: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Everyone else: *sweat drop*

(Kyoya has did his 2 dares already)

Xanxus: M-My cute little chubby Tsuna-chan~?

Tsuna: E-eh?

Himeji-san & Kyle-kun: *laughs so hard*

Mukuro & Daemon: We're paedophiles

Everyone except Mukuro & Daemon: *laughs so hard*

Himeji-san: Our last review is from J.J psycho

_Thank you for doing my request, thank you_

_I have some dares again~ ;) so please bare with me, sorry_

_1. I dare Hibari to kiss Mukuro (French kiss)_

_2. I dare Tsuna and Enma to hug each other (they will be soooo cute /)_

_3. I dare Ryohei to throw Lambo to the sun (how extreme can that be? heh heh)_

_4. I dare Yamamoto to dress up as Byakuran and act as him for the whole chapter (Try to, and sorry Yamamoto, i just thought you would be kinda like Byakuran, a little, cause both of you keep smiling)_

_5. I dare Gokudera to give Jewella-chan a hug in front of Tsuna and Yamamoto~ :D heh heh_

_Thank you so much again_

Kyoya: *kisses Mukuro* (You can think where you want it)

Tsuna & Enma: *hugs each other*

Jenel-chan: *eye twitching*

Takeshi: *dresses up as Byakuran* Sho-chan?

Shoichi: Huh?

Byakuran: Mmm… I have a clone

Hayato: H-himeji-san?

Himeji-san: Hm?- *pause*

Hayato: *hugs Himeji-san*

Sebastian: That's all for now

Renji: Bye everyone

Not real audience: *claps*

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review…

* * *

Word Count: 1,643


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you all the reviewers that sent more reviews. In this chapter something will happen to Jewella-chan/Himeji-san. Read and find out! Please review…

Chapter 10

Himeji-san was taking care of Arashi & Josephine (Renji turned back into Josephine). Sebastian asked Rin to go out with him, Rin said yes & Himeji-san said yes too…

Arashi: *wakes up* Meow…

Himeji-san: Arashi? You're already awake?

Kyle-kun: Why is your cat like that anyway?

Himeji-san: Because I like it. Have a problem with it?

Kyle-kun: Hn

Arashi: *scratches Kyle-kun's face*

Kyle-kun: AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Himeji-san: *gets Arashi* Arashi, don't do that to me friends

Mariane-chan: He's your friend?

Kyle-kun: *irritated mark*

Himeji-san: *smiles at Arashi*

Reborn: Start. Now. Before. I. Punch. You. All

Jin: *scared* Welcome back everyone to KHR Dares

Not real audience: *claps*

Ashley-chan: And our first review is from KairiHanazawa18

_Hello again Author-san, this are my dares this time:___

_1. I dare Tsuna to go on a date with any KHR boys___

_2. I dare Chrome to wear a maid dress___

_3. I dare Yuni to kiss Kyle-kun on the cheeks___

_4. I dare Reborn to wear casual clothes___

_5. I dare Hibari to be my bodyguard for a week (many admirers are chasing after me)___

_This are my dares this time. And sorry Reborn, I know it's very hard on you, Gomen...___

_And here some cookies and Shoichi picture in formal clothes...:)___

_Ciao...Kairi-chan_

Himeji-san: *staring at the Shoichi pictures with hearts on eyes*

Everyone except Himeji-san: *sweat drop*

Tsuna: Who will I date?

Guardians: *curious*

Mariane-chan: Kyoya!

Himeji-san: No! Hayato!

Mariane-chan: Kyoya!

Himeji-san: Hayato!

Reborn: I will choose

Himeji-san: Sorry Mariane-chan

Mariane-chan: It's okay I'm sorry too

Reborn: Hayato

Hayato: *blush*

Tsuna: *blush* E-eh?

Kyle-kun: *kicks Tsuna & Hayato outside*

Hayato: *throws dynamites at Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: *has been hit*

Yuni: Kyle-kun? Are you okay?

Kyle-kun: *looks at Yuni*

Yuni: *kisses Kyle-kun's cheek*

Chrome: *wearing a maid outfit*

Mukuro: You look cute my dear Chrome

Himeji-san: *eye twitching* Man that's annoying

Reborn: *wearing casual clothes*

Renji: *appears* Hi everyone

Himeji-san: Renji!

Hibari: *being Kairi-chan's bodyguard*

Holly-chan: Our next review is from lojeloce of namimori

_Everyone I. Lojeloce will not be doing any dares for a while,..(atleast till de end of february) so here are my dares...sniff sniff...sniff...___

_I dare reborn to challenge giotto-nii to a yugiyoh( is that how you spell it?) d-d-d-d-d-Duel!___

_I dare tsuna to host the grammys___

_I dare dino to hook josephine up with his box weapon___

_I dare spanner to give up making moscas.___

_I dare jewella-chan to invest in 2,000,000,000 pounds of beef ( it'll help when you need to bribe xanxus. Trust me.)___

_I dare mammon to give every one .000 dollars including me and...tsuki-chan?___

_I dare bel to tap dance infront of everyone___

_I dare fran to do it with him___

_I dare kyle-kun to judge their performance___

_I dare yuni to turn ganma into a kitty-kat/neko! (Neko=cat xD)___

_Alright good bye! farewell! syonara! arrivadeci! ciao ciao! see you again-desu! BYE-BEEEEE!_

Himeji-san: Yey! Yu-Gi-Oh GX Battle!

Kyle-kun: Giotto! Giotto! Giotto!

Jenel-chan: Let the battle begin!

Then the battle started. After few hours…

Everyone: *cheers*

Giotto: *have won*

Reborn: *had lost*

Himeji-san: Hooray for Giotto!

Giotto: Thank you everyone…

Tsuna: *hosting the Grammys*

Andrei-kun: Next Dino has to hook Josephine up with his box weapon

Renji: Oh no *turns back to Josephine*

Dino: *hooks up Josephine with his box animal*

Himeji-san & Jin: JOSEPHINE!

Arashi: *angry at Dino*

Josephine: *ashamed*

Belphegor & Fran: *tap dancing*

Few minutes…

Kyle-kun: *sighs* Boring!

Belphegor: Everyone's a critic

Gamma: *being Yuni's cat* _I hate this dare_

Yuni: *smiles*

Mammon: *had did the dare*

Himeji-san: *had did the dare too*

Spanner: Fine. I'll give up making more Moscas

Shoichi: S-spanner can you really do that?

Spanner: *nodded*

Himeji-san: *hearts at eyes while staring at Shoichi & Spanner*

Renji: *appears and feels pain on neck*

Dino: Oops…

Jin: R-renji? A-are you okay?

Renji: Jin?

Jin: *kisses Renji's forehead* It's okay

Renji: *blush*

Himeji-san & Kyle-kun: *looks at each other & blinks*

Himeji-san: Why don't you act like Jin when you're with Yuni? *slaps Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: Ow! Hn

Rin & Sebastian: *came back blushing*

Himeji-san: Rin!

RIn: H-hi Himeji-sama

Sebastian: Forgive me Holly-sama if I disobeyed you

Holly-chan: It's okay, besides you're with Rin

Ashley-chan: Our next review is from jrlrock

_Firstly let me say- awesome story. I love this story XD___

_And the new Jewella-chan...___

_I dare Reborn to act like he's in a gospel and shout "Oh happy days!" every once in a while.___

_I dare Hibari to get a balloon and suck the helium from it so his voice is all high.___

_I dare Tsuna to go "I hate this Mafia crap!" and throw his ring against a wall XD___

_I dare Gokudera to do a 1000 piece puzzle ALL ON HIS OWN and be working on it without getting frustrated and blowing the thing up. (Preferably a Bev Doolittle one- those ones are tough DX)___

_I dare EVERYONE to say "Oh my cheese" In place of "oh my gosh/goodness/god" or any phrase when they are surprised, angry, astonished, etc.___

_I dare Lambo to buy a cow bell and wear it around his neck._

_I dare Sho-kun to teleport to my house, grab the brick from my sister's closet, teleport back, and hit Kyle-kun over the head with said brick after the above dare has been accomplished.___

_I dare Jewella-chan to say what color the walls in this place where the dares are being held are.___

_I dare Yamamoto to go "Blue is the new (insert color of walls here)" And paint the walls blue. Unless they already are. Then forget this dare.___

_I dare Yuni (Uni) to take a bunch of Valentine's Day gifts/ treats (supplied by me) and hand them out for me, going "Happy Valentine's Day from jrl-san!"___

_Is that too many? I hope it isn't too much trouble...___

_Anyway. The chapter I'm reviewing on was awesome, it just gave me a burst of energy and ideas and I went "I have dare ideas!"___

_Tell everyone I say hi!___

_USP-update soon please___

_-jrlrock_

Reborn: Oh happy days. I love this kind of days

Everyone except Reborn: *sweat drop*

Kyoya: *has chipmunk voice* What the?

Everyone except Kyoya & Mariane-chan: *laughs so hard*

Mariane-chan: *irritated mark & punches everyone who's laughing*

Everyone who has been punched: OW! SORRY!

Tsuna: I hate Mafia crap!

Hayato: *has finished the dare a while ago*

Himeji-san: Yey! Hayato finished the puzzle without blowing it up! *smiles*

Lambo: *wearing a cow bell*

Shoichi: *hits Kyle-kun with a brick*

Kyle-kun: Ow!

Shoichi: Sorry Kyle-kun

Himeji-san: *hearts at eyes while staring at Shoichi… again* He does hurt Kyle-kun…

Everyone except Himeji-san: *sweat drop*

Himeji-san: The walls are already blue

Yuni: *has did her dare*

Rin: Our next review is from tsukikage

_C-ciaossu... Author-sama... I-I read the latest chapter and when I saw the last review... *cries* OMG WHY DID YOU LET ENMA HUG TSUNA WHY WHY WHY? *cries buckets* Enma is... Enma is... *bursts into fresh flood of tears* A-anyway, I'll try not to care, it was a dare after all. Here are a new set of dares...___

_1. In view of the recent Valentine's Day, Tsuna has to make chocolates for everyone! (And I mean EVERYONE, from other characters to reviewers.)___

_2. Hibari... I dare you to dress as a nekomimi maid and give fanservice to all your fangirls.___

_3. Giotto... I seriously need some fanservice after the last chapter, so how about you act like a kitten for just one chapter... (no, I'm not going to ask Enma, I still feel slightly emo'd even if it's not really his fault :/)___

_Ugh, my brain's seriously shut down so I think I'll cut my dares in half. Anyways, I gtg, off to eat my Valentine chocolate (that my crazy senior and friend gave me).___

_Bye... *runs off* -tsukikage (don't feel like using "-chan" this time...) _

Himeji-san: S-sorry tsukikage-san

Tsuna: *making chocolates for everyone*

Few hours later…

Tsuna: *gives everyone finished chocolates*

Everyone except Tsuna including reviewers: Thank you!

Kyoya: *has did the_ dare*

Fan girls: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kyle-kun: And our final review is from Yunilover0128

_Hi again Jewella-chan. I mean Himeji-San. Here are some Shoichi pictures, Valentine's chocolate(sorry it was late) & a Hayato plushie___

_Okay dares:___

_1) I dare Shoichi to kiss Himeji-san/Jewella-chan's right hand then date her. (They should hold hands)___

_2) I dare Hayato to have a fight with Shoichi (Himeji-san can replace Shoichi if she wants to)___

_3) I dare Himeji-san/Jewella-chan to kiss Hayato & Shoichi on the cheeks for 2 minutes each___

_4) I dare Shoihi & Hayato to give Himeji-san/Jewella-chan her favorite flowers___

_I hope that' s not to many. Enjoy the dares Hayato,Shoichi & Himeji-san/Jewella-chan_

Himeji-san: WHAT? Really?

Shoichi: *blushes* I-I don't want to make Himeji-san faint

Byakuran: Mmm… Sho-chan, do it for Hime-chan

Shoichi: B-but- *pause*

Spanner: Just do it for her

Shoichi: Fine

Himeji-san: _Ah! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

Kyle-kun: *smirk*

Shoichi: *kisses Himeji-san's right hand*

Himeji-san: *blushes* S-shoichi?

Shoichi: L-let's go Himeji-san?

Himeji-san: *nodded*

Mariane-chan: Wait! It says here you 2 should hold hands

Himeji-san: WHAT? *feels something* Huh?

Shoichi: *holding Himeji-san's hand*

Himeji-san: *blushes*

Shoichi & Himeji-san: *went outside*

Andrei-kun: So, who wants to be stalkers on their date?

Ashley-chan: Hmm… no, no I don't feel like it

Mariane-chan: Me too

Everyone except Andrei-kun: *shook head*

Andrei-kun: I'll give you all chocolates (Andrei-kun's chocolates are so delicious)

Everyone except Andrei-kun: Okay!

While outside…

Shoichi & Himeji-san: *walking and holding hands*

Everyone from the studio: *being stalkers* (MEAN!)

Himeji-san: Huh? *looks behind*

Shoichi: Is there something wrong Himeji-san?

Himeji-san: Ah, no it's nothing

Andrei-kun & Kyle-kun: *sighs in relief*

After 2 hours, everyone went back to the studio…

Himeji-san: YOU DID WHAT?

Ashley-chan: It was Andrei-kun's idea!

Andrei-kun: What? I just promised you chocolates

Jenel-chan: Then who's idea was it?

Andrei-kun: *points at Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: So what?

Himeji-san: You jealous?

Kyle-kun: And why would I?

Shoichi & Hayato: *gives Himeji-san red roses* (That's Himeji-san's favorite flower)

Himeji-san: *blush & kisses Hayato on the cheek*

Hayato: *blush*

2 minutes later…

Hayato: *blushes*

Himeji-san: *kisses Shoichi on the cheek*

Shoichi: *blushes* H-hime-san?

Another 2 minutes later…

Shoichi: *blushes*

Reborn: Next Gokudera-kun has to fight with Shoichi

Shoichi: Huh?

Himeji-san: Huh? Hayato and Shoichi? *watery eyes*

Hayato: *sighs* I have no choice

Ashley-chan: It says here that Himeji-san can replace Shoichi

Shoichi: No Himeji-san

Himeji-san: I want to. I don't want you to get hurt

Kyle-kun: *blinks* _Does Himeji-san really care about Shoichi that much?_

Then the battle began. Few minutes later…

Hayato: *had won but ashamed*

Himeji-san: *had lost* _Thanks for letting me replace you Shoichi…_

Shoichi: H-hime-san?

Himeji-san: I'm okay

Renji & Rin: Himeji-sama

Few minutes later…

Ashley-chan: That's all for now… bye *waves*

Not real audience: *claps*

A/N: That's Chapter 10. By the way you can call Himeji-san to Hime-san now. Please review…

Word Count: 1,842


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone, how are you? Thanks for the reviewers that you all sent. Please review. Thank you...

* * *

Chapter 11

It was an ordinary day. Hime-san wanted to see the human form box animal of Arashi. Arashi is a boy cat with Storm flames. Josephine has Sun flames. Then Hime-san fell asleep...

Kyle-kun: Psst! Why is Hime-san asleep?

Everyone except Kyle-kun: Shh!

Andrei-kun: She was writing to many stories then she didn't sleep that night. But she's still tired now *said quietly to Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: Oh...

Then Arashi turned into a human...

Jaden: Hi everyone

Mariane-chan: A-arashi?

Jaden: No, I'm Jaden. Human form box animal of Arashi

Renji: Jaden-nii-san! You're back!

Rin: Jaden? Is that really you?

Jaden: Rin-chan!

Renji: You miss Rin-chan ne?

Ashley-chan: Uhmm... What's your age Rin?

Rin: I'm 17 years old

Holly-chan: Jaden?

Jaden: 16

Jenel-chan: Renji?

Renji: 15

Shoichi: Are you 3 siblings?

Rin,Jaden & Renji: *nodded*

Len: I forgot about you Jaden

Jaden: Len-nii-san! *looks at Hime-san*

Renji: Oh she's just asleep

Jaden: Okay

Reborn: Start now!

Jaden: Welcome back everyone to KHR Dares!

Ashley-chan: Our first review is from KairiHanazawa18

_Hello again Author-san, thanks for letting Hibari to guard me..So this are my dares_

_1. I dare Shoichi to go on a date with Jewella-chan/Himeji-san and give her a gift.._

_2. I dare Tsuna to crossdress_

_3. I dare Mukuro to dye his hair pink and dance_

_4. I dare Squalo to cut his hair blue and dance alongside Mukuro_

_5. I dare belphegor to cut his bangs_

_Here some cookies and chocolate cake and a bouquet of red roses, delivered by Shoichi_

_Ciao Ciao==Kairi-chan_

Shoichi: How will I date Hime-san if she's asleep?

Holly-chan: We'll do the dare later

Tsuna: What will I cross dress?

Jaden: As Haruhi in Ouran High School Host Club

Renji: *claps*

Tsuna: *wearing girl clothes* E-eh!

Hayato: J-juudaime?

Takeshi: T-tsuna?

Rohei: OI SAWADA!

Hime-san: *rubs eyes & wakes up* What happened?

Shoichi: You're awake

Hime-san: Arashi? Where's Arashi?

Jaden: Hime-sama

Hime-san: Huh? *looks at Jaden* Ah! *gets behind Shoichi*

Belphegor: *had cut his bangs*

Mukuro: Who will dye my hair?

Rin & Renji: Us!

Jaden: God luck Rin-chan & Renji

Renji: Thanks Jaden-nii-san

Few minutes later...

Mukuro: *have pink hair*

Hime-san: *trying to control stomach aches*

Mukuro: *dancing with Squalo*

Squalo: VOII! WHAT THE *beep* ARE YOU DOING? *said while dancing*

Hime-san: Is there a dare for me?

Hayato: Yes

Hime-san: What is it?

Byakuran: You have to date Sho-chan again *smiles*

Kyle-kun: Just to be honest... why are there so many date dares now & then?

Ashley-chan: Maybe because of 1051 pairing

Hime-san: *blush* _How did she know the 1051 pairing?_

Shoichi: Shall we go Hime-san?

Hime-san: *nodded* Oh and by the way...

Everyone except Hime-san & Shoichi: Yes?

Hime-san: Please stop being stalkers

Everyone except Hime-san & Shoichi: *nodded*

Shoichi & Hime-san: *went outside*

After the date...

Hime-san: Where did the bouquet of red roses come from?

Holly-chan: In the review, it said it's from Shoichi

Hime-san: *blushes* R-really?

Kyle-kun & Andrei-kun: Shoichi delivered a bouquet of red roses to Hime-san?

Shoichi: No I didn't

**Flash back...**

Byakuran: Sho-chan, you want Hime-chan to be happy right?

Shoichi: Yes

Spanner: Then give her a bouquet of red roses

Shoichi: H-huh? Why would I do that?

Byakuran & Spanner: Because you like her

Spanner: Just do it

Byakuran: Do it for Hime-chan, ne Sho-chan?

Shoichi: Fine, only for Hime-san

**End of Flash Back...**

Byakuran & Spanner: *smirk*

Shoichi: *sighs* _Why did I let them know about that anyway?_

Hime-san: Hm? Is there something wrong Shoichi-kun?

Shoichi: Ah! N-no it's nothing. Hime-san?

Hime-san: Hm?

Shoichi: H-here *gives Hime-san a heart necklace*

Hime-san: *blushes* T-thanks Shoichi-kun...

Shoichi: You're welcome

Hime-san: Our next review is from Lolammia

_I thought this fanfic have no Yaoi, but in reality there are many here._

_Anyway, these are my dares:_

_1. I dare Mukuro and Daemon to kiss Chrome (French kiss)._

_2. I dare Tsuna to throw a pie at Hibari's face._

_3. I dare Ken to cut Mukuro's pineapple hair._

_4. I dare Gokudera and G. to fight Yamamoto and Ugetsu._

_5. I dare Hibari to change his hair to regent hairstyle like Kusakabe._

_6. I dare Mukuro to serve Chrome as his 'master' for whole chapter._

_7. I dare Giotto to fight G._

Hime-san: *shivering* The 2 pineapple heads kissing another eye patched-pineapple head

Mukuro: Hey! Don't be like that to my dear Chrome

Hime-san: *watching video of Shoichi's older sister & Spanner*

Shoichi: *looks at video* E-eh? My sister & Spanner?

Spanner: Hm?

Reborn: NEXT ALREADY!

Mukuro & Daemon: *has kissed Chrome*

Chrome: *blushes*

Tsuna: *throws a pie at Kyoya*

Kyoya: *wipes food of face & chases Tsuna* I'll bite you to death!

Jenel-chan: RUN TSUNA! RUN LIKE YOU'RE NOT IN A COMMA!

Tsuna: *runs away*

Ken: Sorry Mukuro-sama *cuts Mukuro's pineapple hairstyle*

Mukuro: NO! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Kyoya: *has same hair like Kusakabe*

Kusakabe: H-hibari-san!

Kyoya: Shut up

Mukuro: Chrome-sama?

Chrome: E-eh?

Hayato & G.: *fighting Takeshi & Asari*

After the fight...

Hayato & G.: *had won*

Takeshi & Asari: *had lost*

Takeshi: Good job Gokudera *smiles*

Giotto: G. let us fight

G.: I have to obey

After the fight...

Giotto: *of course had won*

G.: *had lost* _He's so great..._

Hime-san: *sweat drop* _I have a bad feeling about the next review..._

Kyle-kun: Our 3rd review is from Yunilover0128

_Oops sorry Hime-san. I still liked the new chapter. I'll go easy on you okay?_

_Dares:_

_1) I dare Shoichi to confess his love for the persons he likes the most_

_2) I dare Hayato to let Hime-san use his dynamites to hit Kyle-kun_

_3) I dare Kyle-kun to be nice to Hime-san_

_4) I dare all the boys to make chocolates for the girls_

_5) I dare Hime-san to date Shoichi/Hayato (Hime-san's friends will choose) And during the date they should hold hands (GO 1051/1059 PAIRING!)_

_That's all. Bye-bye_

Shoichi: D-do I have to?

Reborn: Yes

Hime-san: *confused*

Shoichi: H-hime-san?

Hime-san: Huh?

Shoichi: D-daisuki dayo Jewella-chan

Hime-san: *blushes & faints*

Kyle-kun: Ha! I was right! She would faint!

Hayato: *throws dynamites*

Mariane-chan: Kyle-kun, you should be nice to her. It's a dare

Kyle-kun: Fine

Boys: *making chocolates*

Few hours later...

Boys: *gives the girls chocolates*

Girls: *blush*

Hime-san: *wakes up* What's my next dare?

Holly-chan: Date Shoichi or Hayato?

Mariane-chan: I choose Shoichi

Ashley-chan: Me too

Holly-chan: Me three

Hime-san's friends: Shoichi

Shoichi: *holds Hime-san's hand* Let's go?

Hime-san: *nodded*

Kyle-kun: Hn

Hime-san: *throws dynamites*

After the date...

Shoichi & Hime-san: *blushing and still holding hands*

Byakuran : *smiles* _They're still holding hands! How sweet of you Sho-chan_

Hime-san: Eek! *stops holding hands with Shoichi* B-byakuran!

Jaden: Our next review is from lojeloce of namimori

_HEY HEY HEY! It turns out now that my mommy and sister are at college( no! My mom is like 40 something I'm 11 and my sisters 17 get that in your heads!) Every Monday and Wednesday. So I can sneak in to my parents room( my dad's asleep) and steal my computer out( cause I'm ninja-cool like that) and go on fanfiction!( yey whoo! Yeah!) So I can still give out dares!_

_Now down to the point_

_I dare everyone to attempt in killing reborn( yeah, I just sent you to your graves)_

_I dare Tsuna to read a doujinshi( any pick of yours xD)_

_I dare Deamon to stop saying kufufu, nufufu, or fufufu._

_I dare Kyle-chan to kill Tsuna_

_I dare reborn to say "I can't believe it's not butter!"_

_Bye_

Hime-san: Finally someone to kill

Kyle-kun: Ha! I have to kill Tsuna!

Jenel-chan: *eye twitching*

Hime-san: J-jenel-chan, c-calm down. K-kyle-kun couldn't beat me nor Tsuna

Jenel-chan: *calms down* Okay

Everyone: *kills Reborn*

After few hours...

Reborn: *have won*

Everyone who tried to kill him: *has lost & on the ground*

Mariane-chan: Man, that was hard

Dino & Tsuna: We know how you all feel

Reborn: *smirk*

Shoichi: You okay Jewella-chan? I mean Hime-san

Hime-san: I-it's okay if you call me Jewella-chan again

Tsuna: What? Who will choose?

Hime-san: I will and I want you to read an 8059 doujinshi

Hayato: J-juudaime? W-would you really do that?

Tsuna: I-it's a dare

Takeshi: *blinks*

Tsuna: *reading the book*

Hime-san: *shows butter*

Reborn: I can't believe it's not butter!

Hime-san: It is butter!

Daemon: Nufufu- *pause*

Holly-chan: *hits Daemon on the head with a pan*

Daemon: Hn

Ashley-chan: Next Kyle-chan has to- *pause* KYLE-CHAN!

Everyone: KYLE-CHAN!

Kyle-kun: I'm a boy!

Jenel-chan: But you scream like a girl

Hime-san: *laughs so hard*

Kyle-kun: I want to kill Shoichi and or Hayato more than Tsuna

Hime-san: If you do that. I WILL KILL ALL YOUR CRUSHES AND RIP YOU BLACK HEART FROM YOUR CHEST! *has flames on fist*

Everyone except Hime-san: _Scary!_

Kyle-kun: Fine you win

Hime-san: Just do your dare before I really rip it off of you

Kyle-kun: *kills Tsuna*

Jenel-chan: NO!

Few hours later...

Tsuna: *was half-dead but finished the book*

Sebastian: Our 5th review is from jrlrock

_Sniff. My dares weren't as awesome as i was hoping they would be...STILL! Awesome chapter! I dare Tsuna to kidnap a random character from the show and everyone else to go searching for them._

_Like stalker hide and seek. That is all for now Author-sama, I will take my leave~_

Tsuna: E-eh? W-who?

Hime-san: *scared* _I have a bad feeling about this_

Tsuna: *sighs* _Sorry Hime-san _*kidnaps Hime-san*

Hime-san: AHHH! WHY ME?

Everyone except Hime-san & Tsuna: HIME-SAN!

While outside...

Hime-san: *sighs* _I knew it. Kyle-kun told who he's going to kidnap during the time I'm asleep_

Kyle-kun: Is it me or is it boring without Hime-san?

Andrei-kun: Nope, it's really boring without her

Everyone: *sighs*

Kyle-kun: *holding device* She's still far away

Ashley-chan: How do you know?

Jenel-chan: I know! I know!

Everyone except Jenel-chan: Huh?

Jenel-chan: Kyle-kun gave Hime-san a hairclip that has a tracking device. So Kyle-kun knows what she's doing and where she is. But the device only works when she's wearing the hairclip

Few hours later...

Renji: Kyle-sama? Is there any sign of Hime-san?

Kyle-kun: No, I think she took of the hairclip

Hime-san: That's right

Everyone except Hime-san: Huh? Hime-san?

Dino: How did you escape?

Hime-san: *smirk* I just use my hairclip with a blade on it. Also I realized that the person that gave this to me put a tracking device. What a stalker!

Kyle-kun: *hides device*

Rin: Where's Tsuna?

Hime-san: Tied to a chair. Tsuna!

Tsuna: Y-yes Hime-sama? *went to Hime-san while tied to a chair*

Everyone except Hime-san: *sweat drop*

Hime-san: Rin, Jaden & Renji, send us back to the studio

Rin, Jaden & Renji: *claps*

Everyone: *back at the studio*

Jin: Our next review is from CoLoRfUl18

_Hi, i really like your story so here is some chocolates and marshmallows_

_I dare Gokudera to kiss Tsuna on the cheek for 1 min_

_I also dare Yamamoto to wear a mini-skirt for 1 chapter_

_Tsuna: who would u like to marry between xanxus and byakuran?_

_Bye,CoLoRfUl18_

Hime-san: A mini-skirt?

Takeshi: *sighs* I'll be in the other room *went to the other room*

Hime-san: This is why I hate mini-skirts. Even Chrome's

Chrome: *sighs*

Hayato: *kisses Tsuna on the cheek*

1 minute later...

Hayato: *bows at Tsuna* F-forgive me Juudaime

Tsuna: G-gokudera-kun

Kyle-kun: Tsuna! Answer this! Who would you like to marry, Shoichi or Byakuran?

Hime-san: Huh? *reads paper & slaps Kyle-kun* You're reading it wrong!

Kyle-kun: Huh? Oh sorry, I mean Xanxus or Byakuran

Tsuna: I t-think B-byakuran

Byakuran: Thank you for choosing my cute Tsu-chan

Tsuna: *blush* E-eh?

Shoichi: *sweat drop*

Ashley-chan: And our last review is from Shoichifan2951

_Hello Hime-sama! This is my first time to review in this story. Here are some chocolates for everyone._

_Dares:_

_1) I dare Hime-san to date Shoichi. They should hold hands. And it should be the most sweet date ever._

_2) I dare Mariane-chan to trip Hime-san to make Hime-san nice._

_3) I dare Hime-san to be nice to Kyle-kun._

_4) I dare Hayato to make Hime-san cry_

_5) I dare Shoichi to make her stop crying_

_6) I dare Hime-san to kiss Shoichi on the cheek as a thank you_

_I hope that's not to many Hime-san. Bye-bye. My sister likes you so much Shoichi!_

Hime-san: *sighs* Another date?

Ashley-chan: But you like all the dates with Shoichi, ne?

Hime-san: * blushes* Fine, but... *takes off hairclip* I don't want Kyle-kun to be a stalker

Kyle-kun: _Crap!_

Shoichi: Shall we go Hime-san?

Hime-san: *nodded*

Byakuran: Sho-chan, you should hold hands. It's a dare

Shoichi: H-huh? *sighs & holds hands with Hime-san*

Hime-san: *blushes*

Few hours later...

Shoichi & Hime-san: *came back*

Hime-san: *walking to Jenel-chan*

Mariane-chan: *trips Hime-san*

Hime-san: Ow!- *pause* Huh?

Shoichi: *helps Hime-san stand up*

Hime-san: *blushes* T-thank you Shoichi *bows at Soichi*

Shoichi: H-hime-san, you don't have to bow

Mariane-chan: Now to test the nice attitude *attacks Kyle-kun*

Hime-san:Ah! Kyle-kun! *pushes Kyle-kun away from Mariane-chan's attack*

Kyle-kun: *shocked* She saved me? That's means...

Hime-san's friends: *panicking* SHE'S NICE! AHHH!

Hayato: *burns all Hime-san's manga*

Hime-san: No! My manga! *cries*

Kyle-kun: I should do that!

Kyle-kun's friends except Hime-san: *murderous aura*

Shoichi: H-hime-san, it's okay *put hand on Hime-san's forehead* It's okay now *kisses Hime-san's forehead*

Hime-san: *wipes tears & blush*

Rin, Jaden & Renji: _Hime-sama really do like Shoichi-sama_

Hime-san: *kisses Shoichi on the cheek* _Thank you Shoichi-kun_

Shoichi: *blush*

Jaden: Well that's all for now

Renji: Bye everyone!

Not real audience: *claps*

* * *

A/N: That's Chapter 11. Hope you liked it. Please review...

Word Count: 2,264


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello again, thank you so much for the reviews. This is Chapter 12 and you all can call Hime-san/Himeji-san Jewella-chan again. Please review…

* * *

Chapter 12

Jewella-chan was asleep again. She was very tired yesterday and she's still tired today...

Jewella-chan: *sleeping & dreaming*

Jaden: *blinks*

Kyle-kun: _What a sleepy head!_

Jewella-chan: Kyle-kun, I'm just really tired *said while eyes closed*

Everyone except Jewella-chan: *sweat drop*

Ashley-chan: Welcome everyone to KHR Dares

Not real audience: *claps*

Jewella-chan: *wakes up*

Jaden: And our first review in this chapter is from Dinofan657

_Hello Hime-san, this is my first time to review in this story. So here's a box of chocolates & cookies_

_Dares:_

_1) I dare Hime-san to hold hands with Shoichi for 1 whole chapter and they should not stop holding hands until the chapter is ended. Unless it's needed_

_2) I dare Sebastian to kiss Rin on the cheek_

_3) I dare Renji to kiss Jin on the forehead_

_That's all I can think of for now. I liked your story._

_Keep writing~_

Jewella-chan, Shoichi, Rin, Renji, Sebastian & Jin: *blush* REALLY?

Everyone else: *nodded*

Byakuran: Do it Sho-chan! *smiles*

Shoichi: *blushes & hold hands with Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *blushes* How long?

Andrei-kun: For the whole chapter

Jewella-chan: *blushes harder*

Sebastian: *kisses Rin on the cheek*

Rin: *blushes* S-sebastian-san?

Jaden & Renji: Rin-chan is blushing!

Len: *smiles*

Jaden: *looks at Richelle & blush*

Richelle: Hm? You okay Jaden?

Jaden: *nodded*

Renji: *kisses Jin on the forehead*

Jin: *blushes* R-renji?

Jewella-chan: O-our next review is from KairiHanazawa18

_Hahaha...Well hello againg Author-san, here some chocolates and my dares:_

_1. I dare Yamamoto to confess his love to his crush_

_2. I dare Xanxus to go sparring with Squalo_

_3. I dare Lal Mirch to torture all Khr boys_

_4. I dare Hibari to giggle_

_5. I dare Byakuran to tease Shoichi to death_

_6. I dare Tsuna to wear a bunny costume and act as bunny_

_Here you have it..Oh well_

_Ciao== Kairi-chan_

Takeshi: *blushes* H-holly-chan?

Holly-chan: Y-yes Takeshi-kun?

Takeshi: D-daisuki dayo Holly-chan (I love you Holly-chan)

Holly-chan: *blushes harder*

Xanxus: Hn *sparring with Squalo*

Few minutes later…

Everyone: *doesn't care*

Lal: Even Colonnello?

Jewella-chan: *nodded*

Lal: *torturing all the KHR boys even Colonnello & Shoichi*

Few hours later…

Jewella-chan: Eek! Shoichi-kun!

Kyle-kun: Good thing only the KHR boys

Kyoya: *real giggles*

Everyone except Kyoya: *shocked*

Byakuran: Mmm… Sho-chan do loves Jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: *blushes*

Shoichi: *blushes* B-byakuran!

10 hours of teasing later…

Shoichi: *was really annoyed*

Byakuran: Sorry Sho-chan! It's a dare! *fake smiles*

Jewella-chan: I-it's okay S-shoichi-kun *glares at Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: What? What did I do?

Tsuna: *wears a bunny outfit*

Jewella-chan: AHH! A BUNNY! *gets behind friends*

Andrei-kun: *confused* You're afraid of bunnies?

Jewella-chan: I am now, because of one video…

Richelle: Our next review is from lojeloce of namimori

_I dare Tsuna to dress up as zemnas from kingdom hearts and act like xanxus XD._

Jaden: *claps*

Tsuna: *wearing a Zemnas outfit*

Jewella-chan: *sighs in relief* Finally, no more bunny outfit

Mariane-chan: Our next review is from Yunilover0128

_Hi Hime-san, I don't like it when your fainting or mean. So beware of the dares._

_1) I dare Hime-san to wear a cute kimono and all the boys should blush_

_2) I dare Shoichi & Hayato to kiss Hime-san on the cheek_

_3) I dare Kyle-kun to give Yuni & Hime-san red roses_

_4) I dare Andrei-kun to give Hime-san an electric guitar_

_Here are some is all. Bye-bye_

Jewella-chan: A k-kimono?

Jenel-chan: *nodded* Want me to help you?

Jewella-chan: *nodded & went to the changing room with Jenel-chan*

Few minutes later….

Jewella-chan: *went outside of the room & wearing a blue kimono with hearts & butterflies and wearing a flower on hair*

Boys: *blushes*

Rin & Renji: You look very cute Jewella-sama *smiles*

Jewella-chan: T-thanks

Jaden: *claps*

Jewella-chan: *back in regular clothes* Finally

Shoichi: *hold Jewella-chan's hand again*

Shoichi & Hayato: *kisses Jewella-chan on the cheek*

Jewella-chan: *blushes*

Andrei-kun: Good thing I just bought an electric guitar for her yesterday *gives an electric guitar to Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: Thanks Andrei-kun! *plays electric guitar*

Kyle-kun: Even Jewella-chan?

Mariane-chan: *nodded*

Kyle-kun: *gives Yuni red roses*

Yuni: Thank you Kyle-kun

Kyle-kun: *blushes* _Whoever is this Yunilover0128 he will be in a lot of trouble_

Jewella-chan: Kyle-kun! Be nice to the reviewer- *pause*

Kyle-kun: *gives Jewella-chan red roses*

Jewella-chan: *speechless & blushes*

Jaden: Our last review is from The Pocketwatch Ripper

_Bonjourno Author-sama_

_Me and my ... friends(Oc's TwT)have come up with dare first my dare_

_-I dare Tsuna to ball dance with Gokudera while wearing a lovely yellow dress_

_Rosso:*snicker* I dare Tsuna to Sing a Duet with Enma_

_Acerbus:hmm I dare Lambo to battle against Uri ... and Mukurowl w_

_Sadao:*glares at Rosso and Acerbus* i don't see any point in this you know But i say we should be included as well_

_Rosso: OAO no no no no i I don't think w-we should do that i mean jewella-chan wouldn't allow that RIGHT jewalla-chan_

_Sadao: Jewella-chan I will give this Box of pearls to lets Rosso and Acerbus in_

_Pocketwatch ripper: DON't I GET A SAY IN THIS_

_Rosso Acerbus and Sadao: NO!_

_Pocketwatch: Jewella here a Pie, six cookies,and A box of choclates T.T_

_Sadao: *in a staredown with Rosso*_

Tsuna & Hayato: WHAT?

Everyone except Tsuna & Hayato: *nodded*

Sebastian: We should change this room

Rin: I agree. Renji, Jaden, please do it

Renji & Jaden: *claps*

Then the whole studio suddenly turned in to a ball room. Every boy was wearing tuxedoes and all of the girls were wearing gowns…

Jewella-chan: Good thing it's a dress not a mini-skirt

Then Tsuna & Hayato started to dance. After the dance everyone clapped. Tsuna was now wearing a tuxedo…

Andrei-kun: *has videoed the dance*

Jewella-chan: Andrei-kun!

Andrrei-kun: What? I won't put it in the internet…

Jenel-chan: Len, please make everything back to normal…

Len: Yes Jenel-sama… *claps*

Then the studio turned back to normal & everyone was wearing their normal clothes…

Lambo: HAHA! LAMBO-SAN WILL BEAT THE CAT OWNED BY STUPIDERA!

Hayato: QUIET YOU STUPID COW! *opens box animal*

Uri: *appears* Meow! *scratches Hayato's face*

Hayato: AH! URI STOP IT!

Jewella-chan: *gets Uri*

Uri: Meow! *smiles*

Then all of the human form box animal turned back to animals…

Jewella-chan: Arashi!

Arashi: Meow! *angry at Uri*

Jewella-chan: A-arashi! N-no! Don't hurt Uri!

Arashi: *blinks & nodded*

Jewella-chan: Uri, kill! *points at Lambo*

Few minutes later…

Mukurowl & Uri: *had won*

Lambo: Gotta Stay Calm…

Mukuro: Good work Mukurowl

Music starts…

Sakura saku maiochiru

Nani mo nai boku no te no ue

Hakankute yasashikute

Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

Itsumo no kaisatsu wo

Surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou

Kagayaku me wo shite

Mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da

Boku wa to ieba

Nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite

Hieta kokoro motte sa

Hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru

Sakura saku maiochiru

Nanimonai boku no te no ue

Hakankute yasashikute

Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

Yogoreta supaiku nara

Kokoro no oku nishimaikonda

Kore de iin da yo to

Sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun darou

Nakushite akirameta boru

Mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita

Haru ga kuru sakihokoru

Gurando ga kaze ni yureru

Fumishimete nakidashita

Koboresou kimi mitai na hana

Koko ni aru wasuremono

Tori ni kita boku no te no ue

Hakanukete yasashikute

Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana

Music stops…

Everyone: *claps*

Jin: That's all for now

Renji: Bye everyone!

Shoichi & Jewella-chan: *stops holding hands & blushes*

Not real audience: *claps*

* * *

A/N: Now that's Chapter 12. Please review… *eats chocolates*

Word Count: 1,261


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello again everyone. How are you? Thanks for all the reviews that you sent. This is Chapter 13. Hope you like it. Please review…

* * *

Chapter 13

It was another boring day for Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun. They both wanna see their future self again. If only they could make Lambo use the 10 year bazooka…

Jaden: You okay Jewella-sama?

Jewella-chan: Yeah, just a little bored

Reborn: I'm really getting annoyed of saying this… Start already!

Ashley-chan: Welcome back everyone to KHR Dares!

Not real audience: *claps*

Richelle: Our very first review in this chapter is from KairiHanazawa18

_Hahaha...Hello again Author-san, never imagine that Hibari giggled. Well, this are my dares_

_1. I dare Reborn to act as Tsuna_

_2. I dare Fran to tell a joke to everyone. If everyone didn't laugh at your joke, eat Bianchi's poison cooking._

_3. I dare Belphegor to stop stabbing Fran_

_4. I dare Kyle-kun to act as a servant until the chapter ends_

_And here some cookies & chocolates that I bake_

_Ciao Ciao- Kairi-chan_

Kyle-kun: NO!

Reborn: Hn *acts like Tsuna*

Fran: *tells a boring joke*

Sounds of crickets…

Belphegor: How boring Stupid Froggy *throws knives at Fran*

Ashley-chan: *gets knives* No, you should stop doing that to Franny

Fran: *eats Bianchi's poison cooking*

Bianchi: That's my specialty dish

Jaden: *smiles* Our next review is from Yunilover0128

_Hi again Jewella-chan. I have some dares & questions for you._

_1) I dare Shoichi to kiss and or date Jewella-chan. As usual they should hold hands_

_2) I dare Kyle-kun to be Jewella-chan's servant_

_3) I dare Andrei-kun to act like Glacier from Sugar Sugar Rune and follow all Jewella-chan's orders_

_That's all. I was addicted to KHR & Sugar Sugar Rune now. Bye-bye_

Shoichi & Jewella-chan: *blush*

Andrei-kun: Yey! Glacier!

Mariane-chan: Okay Kyle-kun's right. There is many date dares now & then

Kyle-kun: Ha!

Jewella-chan: Glacier! Stop him!

Andrei-kun: Yes Jewella-sama! *attacks Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: AHH!

Jewella-chan: Mmm… the sound of Kyle-kun's suffering *feels something* Huh?

Shoichi: *holding Jewella-chan's hand* Let's go?

Jewella-chan: *nodded* _I hope there's no dare that I would tell Shoichi I hate him…_

After the date…

Jewella-chan: Glacier how's the stupid boy?

Andrei-kun: Was half-dead as you wish Jewella-sama

Jewella-chan: Thank you Glacier

Renji: And our next review is from Chromeloverkhrfan6996

_Hello Jewella-sama! I like the kimono you just wore._

_Here are some chocolates & cookies!_

_My Dares:_

_1) I dare Shoichi to be Jewella-chan's boyfriend for the whole chapter_

_2) I dare Daemon & Mukuro to let Rin & Renji cut their hair_

_3) I dare Jaden to date Richelle_

_4) I dare Andrei-kun to protect Jewella-chan from harm_

_that's all. Bye-bye_

Shoichi, Jewella-chan, Jaden & Richelle: *blush*

Jaden: J-jewella-sama? I-I- *pause*

Jewella-chan: It's okay Jaden. It's just a date

Rin: Yeah Jaden, just relax

Renji: Rin-chan is right Jaden-nii-san

Jaden: Thanks Jewella-sama, Rin-chan, Renji

Len: *smiles*

Jaden & Richelle: *went outside*

Rin: Now Renji, prepare our scissors, brushes & our skill

Renji: It's already prepared Rin-chan! *smiles*

Daemon & Mukuro: *stepping backwards*

Rin & Reni: Don't worry… it's just a haircut

Mukuro: But I like my current hairstyle

Daemon: M-me too

Rin: Yes… but our master doesn't like pineapple hairstyles

Renji: *nodded*

Mukuro & Daemon: NOOOOOOO!

After 2 haircuts…

Mukuro: My beautiful hair… gone

Daemon: My bangs… i-it's g-gone now

Jewella-chan: Yey! More suffering for the people I hate the most

Rin & Renji: *smiles* We hope that you all liked the hairstyle

Everyone except Daemon & Mukuro: Yes, we do like it

Mukuro & Daemon: No! We don't like it!

Shoichi: *being Jewella-chan's boyfriend*

Rin: *ignoring the Daemon & Mukuro* Our next review is from The Pocketwatch Ripper

_Pocketwatch:*Overjoyed* 8D YAAAAAYYY_

_Rosso: that was enjoyable_

_Sadao: ... adequate_

_Acerbus: yet we are still unnoticed_

_Hikari(Acerbus' sister): I gots me a dare_

_Dino to WARP TSUNA IN HIS WHIP ... without Romario ro any of his subordinated *evil laugh*_

_Pocketwatch: maa maa Hikari we can't do tha- ... on second thought do it_

_Hikari: and he are some cookies :3_

Jewella-chan: Can you please notice them?

Dino & Tsuna: E-EH?

Holly-chan: Good thing Romario is not here

Few minutes later…

Dino & Tsuna: *both tied to the whip*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Jenel-chan: Our next review is from jrlrock

_I dare Jewella-chan to...*dramatic music* hit Shoichi with a frying pan and tell him she hates him._

_I dare Byakuran to use the power of marshmallows to heal Shoichi._

_I dare Reborn to have a pleasant conversation with Skull. (like, "Oh, how's the weather today, Skull?") Note: Reborn cannot call Skull lackey._

_I dare Gokudera to make Tsuna an honorary failure award XD_

_~That's all, see you later~_

Jewella-chan: WHAT?

Then a girl appeared…

Author: My first OC it's okay

Jewella-chan: Huh? A-author-sama?

Author: Hi Jewella-chan, don't worry about it. I know that even if you'll do that to Shoichi, he'll still like you

Jewella-chan: B-but- *pause*

Author: It's okay, do it for the readers & reviewers

Mariane-chan: Wow… I c-can't believe that the author of KHR Dares is here

Author: Hello OCs, how are you doing with Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: Thank you Author-sama

Author: No problem, I'm the one who made you

Holly-chan: Here, use this *gives a frying pan*

Byakuran: *prepares marshmallows*

Jewella-chan: _Forgive me everyone… _*hits Shoichi with a pan on the head*

Shoichi: Ouch! H-huh? J-jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: I-I h-ha- *pause*

Author: Come on Jewella-chan… it's okay. He'll not hate you *said quietly*

Jewella-chan: I-I H-HATE YOU SHOICHI! *gasp*

Jewella-chan's friends: *gasp*

Everyone: *gasp*

Jewella-chan: *watery eyes* _Oh no…_ *crying silently*

Author: Jewella-chan… it's okay

Rin, Jaden & Renji: J-jewella-sama…

Byakuran: Here Sho-chan *gives Shoichi marshmallows* Eat it, it will make you feel better

Shoichi: *eats one marshmallow*

Author: Jewella-chan don't cry anymore… I'm right here…

Jewella-chan: A-author-sama… h-he will hate me now for saying that to him *sniff*

Author: No… I know he will still like you. No matter what happens…

Jewella-chan: *sniff* T-thank you A-author-sama…

Author: *hugs Jewella-chan* Let's go outside for a while with Rin, Renji & Jaden, ne?

Jewella-chan: *nodded*

Renji: *turns back to Josephine*

Jaden: *turns back to Arashi*

Author, Jewella-chan, Rin, Josephine & Arashi: *went outside*

Shoichi: J-jewella-chan…

Kyle-kun: *blinks*

Ashley-chan: Did the marshmallows work?

Jenel-chan: It seems like it

Byakuran: Marshmallows are sweet, soft and white. Of course it worked…

While outside…

Jewella-chan: *riding on Renji & holding Arashi*

Author: You okay Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: Y-yes… a-a little bit

Author: _Andrei-kun… where are you?_

While at the studio…

Andrei-kun: *gasp* _I forgot!_

Shoichi: Uhmm… Andrei-kun?

Andrei-kun: Shoichi! Author-sama said we should follow them

Shoichi: O-okay…

Few minutes later…

Andrei-kun: Author-sama?

Author: Huh? Andrei-kun! Finally… did you bring Shoichi?

Andrei-kun: *nodded* Is Jewella-chan okay?

Author: Yeah she's fine. Can you teleport us back to the studio?

Andrei-kun: Sure Author-sama… *snaps fingers*

Everyone who is outside: *poof & appears at the studio*

Mariane-chan: Where's Jewella-chan?

Author: She's in her room… she's sleeping. I think she was writing too many stories now & then *looks at wrist watch* Oops I need to go now

Everyone except Author: Already?

Author: So sorry my OCs. I hope I can visit this place again. Bye *waves*

Everyone: Bye Authore-sama! *waves*

Author: Please take care of my first OC *poof*

Shoichi: Thank you Autho-sama *said quietly*

Reborn & Hayato has already did the dare…

Holly-chan: Our next review is from tsukikage

_Hey Author-sama. I think I've calmed down from my last review, and my brain's up and running again. I'm back, and I'm really going to blast the hell out of Daemon this time, HOW DARE HE PUT CHROME'S LIFE ON THE LINE LIKE THAT JUST FOR THE SAKE OF HIS GOALS? I'M GONNA CHOP OFF HIS **** WITH A GIANT MEAT CLEAVER AND THEN SHOVE A CHAINSAW UP THE HOLE I MADE. He will learn to never antagonize the boss of a 500-strong online clan! Anyway, here're my dares._

_1. Daemon... UGH I have so many things that I could destroy, annihilate and torture you with - but unfortunately, this fic is only T-rated and all my would-be dares go under "M". So I'll just have to settle myself for putting you on a targetboard and then chucking random stuff at you - sharp pointy stuff at you. I'm quite proficient at throwing things, particularly frisbees. Oh, and I want Belphegor to help me, make sure he throws as many knives as he can. DAEMON DON'T YOU DARE USE ILLUSIONS OR I'LL HAUNT YOU YOU TONIGHT WITH A LOT OF SHARP POINTY DANGEROUS THINGS. LIKE CHAINSAWS. I like using chainsaws. Haha. XP._

_2. Tsuna I dare you to do pole-danc- I MEAN BALLET DANCING LOL. Do it in front of Kyoko... C'mon, do it. (HAHAHAHAHAHA EVILNESS.)_

_3. Julie... I dare you to steal Adelheid's underwear from her underwear drawer LOL. (I feel particularly evil today ;D)_

_4. Reborn, I dare you to give up your espresso for a week. (I know it's your favourite drink, I looked it up in the Vongola 77 guidebook.)_

_5. Kouyou, I dare you to kiss Adelheid. (Yessum, evilness is great.)_

_6. Enma... can I snuggle with you please? T_T yes I know I'm shameless... But I can't help it! Don't stone me! It's just that I love Enma too much and I could never bring myself to be evil to him!_

_Anyways, mum's calling. Gtg! Ciao, ciao! -Tsuki-chan_

_P.S.: Look, the only reason why I'm so evil in my reviews is because I can't bring myself to be evil in real life. The only time I can be evil or shameless is in this fic..._

Mariane-chan: Author-sama & Jewella-chan missed you Tsuki-chan

Renji: *claps*

Tsuki-chan: Yey! I'm back!

Belphegor: Shishishishishi…

Few minutes later…

Daemon: *in the hospital* (HAHAHAHA! Author: I love this dare!)

Jewella-chan: *wakes up & rubs eyes* H-huh? Tsuki-chan?

Tsuki-chan: Jewella-chan! *hugs jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: Hi Tsuki-chan

Kyle-kun: You okay now?

Jewella-chan: *nodded* Thanks to Rin, Renji & Jaden

Renji: Our pleasure Jewella-sama

Shoichi: J-jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: S-shoichi-kun, I-I'm so s-sorry *bows at Shoichi*

Shoichi: It's okay Jewella-chan…

Jewella-chan: I know that you don't like me anymore…

Shoichi: What are you talking about? Of course I still like you

Jewella-chan: H-huh? B-but-*pause*

Shoichi: It's okay *smiles*

Byakuran: _Sho-chan… do it_

Shoichi: *kisses Jewella-chan on the forehead*

Jewella-chan: *speechless & blush*

Julie: *had did the dare & has been smacked by all the girls of the Shimon*

Tsuki-chan: *has snuggled Enma*

Kouyu: *kisses Adelheid on the cheek*

Adelheid: *blush* W-what the?

Lambo: *hits Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun with 10 year bazooka*

TYL Jewella-chan & TYL Kyle-kun: *appears* Huh?

Jaden: Jewella-sama?

TYL Kyle-kun: *looks at TYL Jewella-chan* Jewella-chan! Give me back my diary!

TYL Jewella-chan: No! You're the one who read my diary!

TYL Kyle-kun: It was an accident. I didn't know it was your diary

TYL Jewella-chan: It already has the phrase "My Diary  
by: Jewella-chan"

TYL Kyle-kun: I'm sorry. Just give me back my diary and I won't do it again

TYL Jewella-chan: Oh for the love of Shoichi just be quiet. And where's my manga that I was supposed to give to Jenel-chan?

TYL Kyle-kun: It's in your room

Mariane-chan: *really annoyed* WOULD YOU 2 STOP FIGHTING ALREADY?

TYL Jewella-chan & TYL Kyle-kun: *scared* _Man she's still scary even after 10 years…_

Mariane-chan: Future Jewella-chan give that diary back to Future Kyle-kun

TYL Jewella-chan: *gives back TYL Kyle-kun's diary*

While at the future house of Mariane-chan…

TYA Jewella-chan: Ouch! Why did we even fell down from the stairs?

TYA Kyle-kun: H-haru-chan?

TYL Haru: Kyle-kun? What happened?

TYA Jewella-chan: Huh? Rin?

TYL Rin: Young Master! H-hi

TYA Jewella-chan: Future Rin's boyfriend is Sebastian?

TYL Jin: Master Kyle, I liked you to meet my girlfriend

TYL Renji: H-hi

TYA Jewella-chan & TYA Kyle-kun: Renji is your girlfriend?

TYL Jaden: Jewella-sama? Kyle-sama?

TYL Richelle: Jewella-sama! H-hi, Jaden is my boyfriend now…

TYA Jewella-chan: All my human form box animals have boyfriends & girlfriends now…

TYA Kyle-kun: Jewlla-chan? You still didn't know who's your boyfriend yet…

TYA Jewella-chan: Yeah

TYA Jewella-chan & TYA Kyle-kun: *poof*

While at the studio…

Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun: *fell down again* OW!

Shoichi: You okay Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: Y-yeah

Kyle-kun: Jewella-chan, should we tell them? *whispers to Jewella-chan's ear*

Jewella-chan: Not yet Kyle-kun *said quietly to Kyle-kun*

Ashley-chan: That's all for now… bye-bye

Not real audience: *claps*

* * *

A/N: Thank you Tsuki-chan for reviewing again. Thank you all the reviewers in this chapter. Please review...

Word Count: 2,047


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello everyone! Tsukikage reviewed that if I could change the place of KHR Dares. Sure, starting from this chapter the place will change. It could be a summer festival, in a school gym & many more. Please review…

* * *

Chapter 14

In the summer festival everyone was there (Everyone was wearing casual clothes so no one will think they're weird)

Mariane-chan: Where's Kyle-kun?

Holly-chan: Don't know

Jewella-chan: Hang on, I'll find him *close eyes & thinks* His in that tent & his doing something idiotic *opens eyes*

Everyone: *sweat drop* Idiotic?

Then inside the tent there was Kyle-kun, Renji, Rin, Jaden & Jin…

Jewella-chan: Rin? Renji? Jaden? Why are you with him?

Renji: Uhmm… well because

Rin: Renji's here because of Jin

Holly-chan: Jaden & Rin, why are you here?

Jaden: Kyle-sama took Jewella-sama's diary

Jewella-chan: WHAT? *chases Kyle-kun*

Jewella-chan's friends except Kyle-kun: *stops Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: Let me go! That thing is important to me!

Mariane-chan: NO! Kyle-kun's our friend!

Jewella-chan: *throws kunai at Kyle-kun* Give me that back!

Kyle-kun: *reads diary*

Then a girl came…

Author: Kyle-kun, give that diary back

Kyle-kun: I must obey… *gives back diary*

Jewella-chan: *sighs in relief* Thank you Author-sama

Author: No problem my clone…

Everyone except Author-sama & Jewella-chan: Clone?

Jewella-chan: *nodded* I'm Author-sama's clone

Reborn: Start now!

Andrei-kun: Welcome everyone to KHR Dares!

Not real audience claps: *claps* (Where ever they go the claps follow them…creepy)

Mariane-chan: Our 1st review is from ExtReme-Rain17

_Hello It's me again_

_Thanks for answering my dare i was having a cold and nosebleed for a week so thanks. I hope you can answer my dares again_

_I dare hibari-san to go on a date with my older sister after the date he has to kiss my sister's cheek_

_(my sister is crazy for hibari and just call her kin-chan)_

_I dare ryohei call him tsuna instead of sawada for 2 chapters_

_(if he calls him sawada he has to be punish severely)_

_I dare reborn to stop torturing lambo for the whole chapter_

_I dare ryohei to hold hands with yamamoto-kun_

_I hope you enjoy this_

_Next time lambo don't annoy reborn,tsuna and i-pin if you don't i'll ASSIMALATE YOU_

Jewella-chan: Author-sama, thanks for the power that you gave me

Author: You're welcome *claps*

Kin-chan: *appears* Huh? Am I in KHR Dares?

Ashley-chan: Yup! Kyoya!

Kyoya: Hm?

Jenel-chan: Date her

Kyoya: No

Author: Reborn, use this "Nice Bullet" to Kyoya. The effect will stay until the date is over

Reborn: Okay *shoots Kyoya's head with "Nice Bullet"*

Kyoya: *blinks* Let's go Kin-chan?

Kin-chan: KYAAAAA!

After the date…

Kyoya: Hn

Kin-chan: Thank you Author-sama for that bullet

Kyoya: *kisses Kin-chan on the cheek*

Kin-chan: *blushes*

Ryohei: *holds hand with Takeshi*

Takeshi: Eh? Senpai, what are you doing?

Jewella-chan: *nosebleeds*

Author: Oops, I watched too many boy pairings… *helps Jewella-chan*

Jenel-chan: Our next review is from Yunilover0128

_Uhh... I have a head ache now but still I want to review KHR Dares no matter what!_

_Here are some chocolates for Author-sama & cookies for everyone..._

_Dares:_

_1) I dare Author-sama to exchange the souls of Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun. It means Jewella-chan is in Kyle-kun's body while Kyle-kun is in Jewella-chan's body_

_2) I dare Shoichi to hit Jewella-chan with a frying pan_

_3) I dare Arashi to scratch Jewella-chan's face_

_4) I dare Shoichi to kiss Jewella-chan's & Author-sama's forehead_

_5) I dare Kyle-kun (In Jewella-chan's body) to hate all Jewella-chan's box animals_  
_that's all. Ciao Ciao_

Everyone: WHAT?

Jewella-chan: I will be in a boy's body?

Kyle-kun: I'll be in a girl's body?

Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun: AHH! AUTHOR-SAMA! HELP US!

Author: Calm down… it's okay, it's okay

Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun: *calms down*

Jaden: Oh no *turns back to Arashi*

Jewella-chan: Huh?

Arashi: *scratches Jewella-chan's face*

Jewella-chan: AHH! ARASHI!

Kyle-kun: *laughs so hard* T-too f-funny

Shoichi: D-do I really have to?

Byakuran: Don't worry Sho-chan, you'll kiss her on the cheek later

Shoichi: *hits Jewella-chan with a pan*

Jewella-chan: Ouch!

Shoichi_: Sorry Jewella-chan, Author-sama_…

Author: It's okay Sho-chan…

Shoichi: H-huh? *sighs & kisses Jewella-chan on the cheek*

Author: *claps*

Then Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun exchange souls…

Jewella-chan: *has Kyle-kun's voice* Huh? Addicted to manga? Can read minds? Oh no! I'm Jewella-chan! (This is Kyle-kun in Jewella-chan's body) I hate Rin, Renji & Jaden

Rin, Renji & Jaden: *watery eyes*

Renji: No! That's Kyle-kun! Jewella-sama would never hate us!

Author: _Rin, Renji & Jaden…they're still nice to me & my clone. Thank you_

Kyle-kun: *has Jewella-chan's voice* Huh? Glasses? Stupidity? Oh no! I'm Kyle-kun (This is Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun's body)

Renji: J-jewella-sama?

Lambo: LAMBO-SAN WANTS CANDY!

Hayato: QUIET YOU STUPID COW!

Lambo: *hits Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun with 10 year bazooka*

TYL Jewella-chan: *appears while eating ice cream* Huh? (In the future they're normal)

TYL Kyle-kun: *appears while eating chocolate* Huh? Jin?

TYL Jewella-chan: *sighs & notices something* Autho-sama?

Author: Hello my future clone

TYL Jewella-chan: Why are you not in the future?

Author: Don't worry about me, you'll see me

While in the future…

TYA Kyle-kun: Why are we in Holly-chan's place?

TYA Jewella-chan: Maybe my future self forgot something here

TYL Holly-chan: Actually we had a party here

TYA Kyle-kun: Really? What a mess?

TYA Jewella-chan: We can help you clean this place future Holly-chan

TYL Holly-chan: Really? Thanks

After they're done cleaning…

TYA Jewella-chan & TYA Kyle-kun: *poof*

While at summer festival…

Jewella-chan: Huh? Addicted to manga? Likes SHoichi & Hayato? Yey! I'm back to normal!

Kyle-kun: Me too!

Jewella-chan: Holly-chan, we helped your future self clean her house

Holly-chan: Huh? Why?

Kyle-kun: We had a party at your house. It was mess so we decided to help your future self

Holly-chan: Thank you

Jenel-chan: Our next review is from jrlrock

_Woot! Special Author appearance!_

_Guardian based dares:_

_I dare Yamamoto to interrupt every sentence until the next dare gets read with something random. It'll be really annoying._

_I dare Tsu-kun to disappear and see who notices._

_I dare Gokudera to use all his brains to think of a reason why Uri hates him so much._

_I dare Chrome to beat the crap outa Daemon for what he does in the manga._

_I dare Lambo to use an annoying ray to make everyone annoying (EVERYONE!) until the next dare is read._

_I dare Hibari to confess his love of animals to everyone and cuddle with Hibird in front of everyone. Hahaha his reputation shall be ruined!_

_I dare Ryohei to extremely challenge Hibari to a fight._

_I dare Mukuro to admit to everyone that he is a creepy perv._

_(Like they didn't already know...)_

_~That is all, I'm out~_

Author: *smiles* I might stay here for a wh- *pause*

Takeshi: Holly-chan, want to play baseball?

Everyone except Takeshi: *sweat drop*

Tsuna: *disappears*

Jewella-chan: *notices*

Author: *smirk* _Good work my clone.._

Chrome: *fights with Daemon*

Jewella-chan: Oh yeah, I saw what Daemon did to Chrome in the manga

Author: Me too

Hayato: *thinking very hard*

Kyoya: Fine, I love animals *cuddles with Hibird*

Hibird: Hibari! Hibari!

Ryohei: *fights with Kyoya*

Mukuro: I'm a creepy p-pervert

Everyone except Mukuro: *laughs so hard*

Jewella-chan: O-our next r-review is from The Pocketwatch Ripper

_I swear author-sama this my final dare now then_

_I dare Gokudera,Yamamoto and Tsuna to put on French dresses and French dance in front of Kyoko, Haru and Yuni _

_I also Dare Squalo to go an ENTIRE WEEK WITHOUT Saying VOI_

_Adieu Author-sama_

Author: *looked worried*

Jewella-chan: Something wrong Author-sama?

Author: Ah! No, c-continue

Renji: *claps*

Tsuna, Hayato & Takeshi: *wearing a French maid outfit*

Tsuna: E-eh?

Hayato: What the?

Takeshi: Huh?

Author: *faints because of one person she remembers*

Jewella-chan: *nosebleeds & faints*

Shoichi: A-author-san! J-jewella-chan!

Kyle-kun: *laughs so hard*

Jewella-chan: *wakes up, no nosebleeds* Get ready Kyle-kun, your black heart will be taken off

Kyle-kun: *scared* Sorry! Sorry! Forgive me! *bows at Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: Glacier! Arrest him!

Andrei-kun: Yes Jewella-sama

Jewella-chan: I'm good at this *looks at Author-sama*

Shoichi: A-author-san! Wake up!

Jewella-chan: *gasp* Oh no! A-author-sama…

Shoichi: Why Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: If Author-sama doesn't wake up soon, I'll be gone!

Everyone: OH NO!

Jewella-chan: *starting to fade* A-author-sama! Wake up! I don't want to disappear!

Rin, Renji & Jaden: Jewella-sama!

Author: *still on the ground* _J-jewella-chan? A-are you f-fading away? No… I don't want you to disappear just yet. No! J-jewella-chan!_

Shoichi: Jewella-chan!

Jewella-chan: Ahh! *disappears*

Everyone: JEWELLA-CHAN!

Author: *wakes up* H-huh? J-jewella-chan?

Shoichi: Author-san, Jewella-chan's gone…

Author: That means in the future she does not exist… Oh no…

Rin: Jewella-sama *cries*

Jaden: No! I know Jewella-sama is still here!

Renji: M-me too! Author-sama! You can make Jewella-chan appear again

Author: I can but it will take two chapters. I'll replace her while I'm working on Jewella-chan coming back here…

Ashley-chan: Should we continue?

Author: *typing on laptop* Yes, you should. It's for the reviewers & readers

Jenel-chan: Our last review is from tsukikage

_Hello Author-sama! Ugh... today my classmate nearly lost his manhood... but let's not talk about that. It's an image I dearly wish to wipe from my memory. Anyway, I'm going to KILL Daemon Spade. HOW DARE HE TAKE AWAY SUCH AN AWESOME CHARACTER AS COZART? I LOVED COZART! Well, actually, Cozart comes second, Enma comes first, Enma's cuter XD. Oh, I've got another idea XD. I'll type it at the bottom of my review. Anyway, dares, dares~_

_1. I dare Tsuna to take off and fly. I mean really fly without using dying will flames. I don't care how he does it, he just can't use flames of any sort._

_2. Adelheid, this time I dare you to make out with Julie. I know you want to hehe XD. (referring to manga)_

_3. Kouyou, Ryohei, I dare you both to give up boxing for 1 day. (TORTURE!)_

_4. Cozart, Giotto, I dare you to cross-dress as high-school girls. (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)_

_5. Daemon, I dare you to cross-dress as a female UMA. (Just think Shitt.P haha.) And then I want you to dance around like a chicken._

_6. Byakuran, I dare you to kiss Shoichi. (HAHA THIS IS FOR YOU 10051 FANS)_

_Okay, this is about all I have now. Oh, and as for my idea, how about changing the set of KHR Dares for one chapter. Instead of a studio, why not change it to... I don't know, a summer festival? We could all go around with our respective crushes, dates, etc. and do the dares from there. It'd be so fun! XD._

_Anyways, my fellow choir members are callin'. Ciaosies!- Tsuki-chan_

Tsuna: E-eh?

Ashley-chan: *kicks Tsuna out of the tent & into the sky*

Jenel-chan: TSUNA! *flies using Dying Will Flame Boots*(her flame is Mist & Sky)

Adelheid & Julie: *had did the dare*

Giotto & Cozart: *cross dressing as high school girls*

Tsuki-chan: KYAA! GIOTTO! COZART!

Daemon: *cross dressing as a female UMA*

Byakuran: *kisses Shoichi on the cheek*

Shoichi: B-byakuran-san?

Spanner: *blinks*

Jaden: That's all for now

Author: Bye everyone!

* * *

A/N: That's all. Jewella-chan will be not here after 2 chapters. If you have any dares for her, Author-sama will do it. Author-sama & Jewella-chan both like Shoichi & Hayato. Please review…

Word Count: 1,854


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone, in this chapter, KHR Dares will be in Author-sama's wide backyard. Sorry for the errors. Please review…

* * *

Chapter 15

In Author-sama's backyard, Author-sama, Josephine, Arashi & Rin were there. They were waiting for others to come…

Author: What's taking them so long?

Then they heard a sound…

Rin: What's was that?

Author: It looks like it's from my room

In Author-sama's room…

Everyone: *reading books of Author-sama*

Author: Where's my laptop?

Kyle-kun: *using laptop*

Author: AH! KYLE-KUN! DON'T!

Kyle-kun: Oops, I accidentally deleted the file that has the name "Jewella-chan's Return"

Author: Oh no! Now Jewella-chan will be permanently deleted… she'll never come back

Mariane-chan: *gasp*

Everyone except Kyle-kun: *glares at Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: *scared*

Ashley-chan: Wait! Author-sama, read this book…

Author: *reads book* If an OC is permanently deleted, the original OC will not return. But the creator of can make a new one but different from the original one

Holly-chan: So if the Jewella-chan is permanently deleted, she'll not come back…

Jenel-chan: Unless Author-sama will make a new one but different from the original Jewella-chan

Josephine: *turns to Renji*

Arashi: *turns to Jaden*

Author: *looked worried* I don't know… I did this before but it didn't work

Renji: Author-sama, please. We all want to see Jewella-sama again

Author: *sighs* Okay, start KHR Dares while I'm working

Rin: *claps*

Everyone: *in the backyard*

Author: *typing on laptop*

Mariane-chan: Welcome everyone back to KHR Dares

Not real audience: *claps*

Ashley-chan: And our first review is from jrlrock

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stupid nosebleeds taking Jewella-chan away...though I have a feeling you were going to do that anyway, huh? But anyway..._

_Varia based dares:_

_I dare Squalo to hit Xanxus with something and see how long it takes for him to get attacked. XD count the seconds_

_I dare Lussuria to act manly._

_I dare Bel to dress up as a princ...ESS. Yes, a princess._

_I dare Gola Mosca (sp?) to say something! Yes, I don't give a damn about the fact that you are a robot!_

_I dare Levi to tell Xanxus he isn't devoted anymore. The funny part is Xanxus won't give a crap!_

_I dare Mammon to donate his/her money to a charity. FOR THE CHILDREN! XD_

_I dare Xanxus to see how many subordinates he kills after going without wine and other alcoholic beverages for a month!_

_Hm, that's all the Varia Guardians so I guess I'm out._

_Next time is Arcos, then Mare, then...other random people, then OCs and stuff! Like Author-sama, Jewella-chan, Kyle-kun... *grins evilly*_

_~That is all, I'm out~_

Author & Kyle-kun: *gulp*

Squalo: *hits Xanxus on the head with a frying pan*

Author: 1,2,3…

Xanxus: *attacks Squalo*

Kyle-kun About 3 seconds jrlrock-san

Lussuria: *being manly*Quiet Kyle-kun!

Kyle-kun: *eye twitching* _I thought he was gay!_

Belphegor: *wearing a pink frilly dress*

Mariane-chan, Ashley-chan & Jenel-chan: *laughs so hard* A-a pink frilly dress!

Author: *sweat drop* That's why my clone was acting weird now & then…

Xanxus: *not drinking any alcoholic*

Few weeks later…

Xanxus: *has killed 100 people & 56 was half-dead*

Author: 56 people was still alive?

Xanxus: You might join the people I killed

Author: Not in this lifetime! *types on laptop & Xanxus disappear*

Gola Mosca: I am the Cloud Guardian of the Varia

Everyone: *shocked*

Levi: Boss Xanxus is not devoted anymore

Mammon: *donates money for the poor* Hn

Holly-chan: Our next review is from Yunilover0128

_Hi Author-sama, I know it's hard for all of you to lose Jewella-chan. But don't worry Author-sama will make Jewella-chan come back. Here are some chocolates, marshmallows & cookies..._

_Dares:_

_1) I dare Author-sama to date Shoichi & hold hands with him during the date_

_2) I dare Kyle-kun to be nice to everyone_

_3) I dare Renji & Jin to go on a date_

_4) I dare Hayato & Shoichi to kiss Author-sama on the cheek_

_That's all for now. Ciao Ciao_

_-Mico-kun_

Author & Shoichi: *blush*

Kyle-kun: It's okay Author-sama

Author-sama: *sweat drop* _Is this why Jewella-chan doesn't want Kyle-kun to be nice to her?_

Shoichi: *holding Author-sama's hand* L-let's go A-author-san?

Author-sama: *blush & nodded* _Sorry Jewella-chan…_

Jaden: R-renji?

Renji: Hm?

Jaden: You have to go on a date with Jin

Jin & Renji: *blush* R-really?

Everyone except Jin & Renji: *nodded*

Jin & Renji: *went outside*

Few hours later…

Author, Shoichi, Renji & Jin: *blush & came back*

Mariane-chan: I wonder where they'd go…

Kyle-kun: *has the tracking device on*

Author: Kyle-kun! Is that what you're doing to the date dares of Jewella-chan & Shoichi?

Kyle-kun: *nervous* F-forgive me A-author-sama *bows at Author-sama*

Author: It's okay…

Jenel-chan: Author-sama is really nice to everyone even to Kyle-kun

Andrei-kun: Yeah… not like Jewella-chan who is mean to Kyle-kun

Author: Please listen my OCs… My clone is mean in the outside but she's very nice in the inside

Mariane-chan: Is she?

Author: Yes…

Kyle-kun: Then why is she mean?

Author: *sighs* I really can't tell you… I'm very sorry my OCs

Jenel-chan: It's okay

Hayato & Shoichi: *kisses Author-sama on the cheek*

Author: *blush* N-nani?

Kyle-kun: Our next review is from tsukikage

_Hey Author-sama & co. Thanks for taking up my suggestion, it sounds like it's gonna be funnnn. On another note, why not make one setting a basketball game? That way, you can play basketball in between dares and everyone gets smacked in the face by a basketball. (ESPECIALLY DAEMON SPADE HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)Ahem! Anyway, here're my dares~_

_1. Byakuran, I dare you to dive into the middle of a 100km high pile of marshmallows and get out of there. (YOU CAN'T EAT YOUR WAY OUT EITHER. Hahas. XP.)_

_2. Spanner, I dare you to go for 1 chapter without your lollipops. (HAHAHAHAHAHA SEE IF YOU CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT THAT STICK COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH.)_

_3. Uni, I can't bear to be evil to you. I worship you too much. So, I'll just settle for asking you to be like Azusa from K-ON!. You know, you have to play a guitar and stuffs. And you have to get other girls (Kyoko, Haru, TYL I-pin and Chrome) and form a band like a KHR version of K-ON! (This could be very suitable for a school festival setting)_

_4. Tsuna, I dare you to put up a play with your Family. The play has to be "Sleeping Beauty". And YOU have to be Princess Aurora._

_5. Gokudera, I dare you to stop smoking. FOREVER! Nah, jk. For 1 chapter. (Smoking's bad for yer health, ya know. :/)_

_6. Haru, I dare you to stop saying "Hahi" for 1 chapter._

_Okay, that's about all I have now. Oh and btw, can you let me glomp Enma? XD. Ciaosies and byesies! -Tsuki-chan_

Author: Sure Tsuki-chan! I'll put that in the next chapter! *smiles*

Tsuna: E-EH?

Kyle-kun: Author-sama will be the director…

Jenel-chan: Kyoya will be the prince

Kyoya: Hn

Andrei-kun: Takeshi, Adult Lambo & Hayato will be the 3 fairies

Hayato: WHAT?

Lambo: LAMBO-SAN WANTS CANDY!

Author-sama: *speaking on a megaphone*I HEARED THE ADULT LAMBO! WHERE'S MY GREEN FAIRY?

Adult Lambo: *appears* Yare Yare

Ryohei: WHAT'S MY CHARACTER TO THE EXTREME?

Mariane-chan: You'll be the Evil witch

Ryohei: *sweat drop*

Author: And Mukuro & Chrome will be the queen & king

Mukuro & Chrome: *sighs*

Author: *speaking on megaphone* EVERYONE PUT ON THEIR COSTUMES! IT'S TIME FOR REHEARSAL!

Guardians: *wearing their costumes*

OCs: *laughs so hard*

Author: *still speaking on megaphone* STOP LAUGHING!

OCs: *stops laughing*

Author: PLACES PEOPLE! (always using the megaphone)

Kyle-kun: Sleeping Beauty, take 1!

Author: ACTION!

Few minutes later…

Author: CUT! TSUNA! DO THIS PROPERLY!

Tsuna: B-but- *pause*

Author: LET'S START FROM THE TOP!

Guardians: *sighs*

Kyle-kun: Sleeping Beauty, take 2005

Few hours later…

Author: GOOD WORK EVERYONE! BE READY FOR TOMORROW!

Next day…

Author: Welcome ladies & gentlemen, thank you for coming!

Real Audience: *claps*

Author: And now, I give you the play Sleeping Beauty!

Few hours later…

Real Audience: *claps*

Nana: TSU-KUN!

Tsuna: E-eh?

Fuuta: Yey! Tsuna-nii-san!

Kusakabe: Hooray for Kyoya-san!

Kyoya: Hn

Then everyone went back to the studio…

Byakuran: *dived to the middle of a 100 km high pile of marshmallow*

Spanner: *not eating any lollipops*

Author: *eating one of Spanner's lollipop*

Yuni: *playing the guitar & the lead singer*

Chrome: *playing the piano/organ*

Haru: *playing the base*

Kyoko: *playing the drums*

Adult I-pin: *playing the cello*

Music starts…

Chatting Now

GACHI de KASHIMASHI Never Ending Girls' Talk

shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai

chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa Non Non Non!

seiippai Study After School

DOKIDOKI ga tomannai FURUSUROTTORU na nounai

kibou yokubou bonnou RIBON kakete housou

NETA dossari mochiyori New Type Version uchikomi

danshi kinsei no PURIchou koi tsu'zutta nikkichou

SUKAATOtake niiSENCHI tsumetara tobu yo

kinou yori tooku ototoi yori OKUTAABU takaku

Jumping Now

GACHI de URUWASHI Never Ending Girls' Life

hibi MAJI RAIBU dashi matta nashi

hayaoki shite mo hayane wa Non Non Non!

meippai Shouting WASSHOI

GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls' Song

gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi

kataomoi demo gyokusai de Here We Go!

utaeba Shining After School

fuwafuwa ikiteru sei? jiken bakka shi EBURIDEI

bibun sekibun wa tsuishi toubun ren'ai wa chuushi

nijigenme ni wa naku yo yojigen dashi ibukuro

YABA, tsui ni genkaichou WEITO kaita maruhichou

maegami sanMIRI kittara mieta

touan masshiro demo mirai ga BARAiro nara yokune?

Chatting Now

GACHI de KASHIMASHI Never Ending Girls' Talk

shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai

chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa Non Non Non!

seiippai Study ENJOI

GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls' Song

gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi

katayaburi na KOODO demo Here We Go!

utaeba Shining After School

eien ni RUUPU suru

SAIZU Down Up Down Up

demo kibun itsudemo

Up Up Up And Up

atsumaru dake de waraeru nante

utau dake de shiawase nante

...kanari chikyuu ni yasashii EKO jan

Jumping Now

GACHI de URUWASHI Never Ending Girls' Life

hibi MAJI RAIBU dashi matta nashi

hayaoki shite mo hayane wa Non Non Non!

meippai Shouting WASSHOI

GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls' Song

gogo TIITAIMU ni wa motte koi

kataomoi demo gyokusai de Here We Go!

utaeba Shining After School

So

Shining Shiner Shinyest Girls be ambitious & shine (6x)

Music stops…

Everyone: *claps*

Mukuro: You're very good my dear Chrome

Chrome: *blush* T-thank you Mukuro-sama

Author: Still annoying

Tsuna: _Kyoko-chan is so good…_

Hayato: *not smoking even if it is only in the manga*

Haru: *stops saying "Hahi"*

Kyle-kun: I wonder where's Byakuran

Byakuran: I'm right here!

Shoichi: B-byakuran-san? You escaped from that 100km high pile of marshmallows?

Byakuran: Don't be like that to me Sho-chan, of course I escaped

Rin: *checks if Byakuran didn't eat the marshmallows*

Renji: Nope, Byakuran-san didn't eat any

Jaden: Our next review is from Chromeloverkhrfan6996

_Hi Author-sama, I was so sad when Jewella-chan disappeared even if she was only a clone of yours. Here are cookies & marshmallows for everyone_

_Dares:_

_1) I dare Author-sama to describe the return of Jewella-chan_

_2) I dare Kyle-kun to be Author-sama's servant for 1 chapter_

_3) I dare Author-sama to sing "Love & Joy" while the others are dancing. MikuMiku Dance from Vicaloid_

_4) I dare Spanner to hold hands with Shoichi_

_That's all, bye-bye_

Author: Okay… when I make the new Jewella-chan… she'll be nice & she'll have amnesia

Everyone except Author: Amnesia?

Author: Yes… she'll only remember herself, KHR Dares & me as a creator

Ashley-chan: How about her likes?

Author: I'm afraid that's gone… the new Jewella-chan will never like Hayato & Shoichi again

Everyone except Author: *gasp*

Author: Maybe she'll like Shoichi & Hayato again… I don't know. No one knows…

Everyone: *looked worried* Jewella-chan…

Author: Let's continue…

Music starts… (Everyone is dancing)

LOVE & JOY kaete yuku

ashita wo kaeteku

kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni

LOVE & JOY mayowazu ni

oikaketai no wa

dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara

neratteta SHIITO wa hitoashi chigai de dareka ni

nanka chigatteru n ja nai densha no mado yurasu tameiki

nanatsu KOROPI hattsu de oki ITAkute mo waraeba mirai ga kawaru?

LOVE & JOY kaete yuku

ANATA mo kaeteku

kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni

LOVE & JOY YUME iro ni

ANATA ga irozuku

hitotsu shika nai sono egao de

suki na UTA utatte suki na hito no shashin wo mite

chotto YARUki ni natte iru SHINPURU na KANJI mo ii n ja nai?

owari dake ga yokereba OK?

sore dake ja KOOKAI saki ni tachisou

LOVE & JOY bukiyou de

KAKKO warukute mo

dareka ga tsukuru "ima" ja nai kara

LOVE & JOY kawaranai

tokimeki sagashite

ANATA ga tsukuru ashita kanjite

"kimi ga ii" erabitakute erabarenai KOTO bakari de

kizutsuku tabi kezutte kita PURAIDO no yukue wo ou no wa yamete

LOVE & JOY kaete yuku

ANATA mo kaete yuku

SUKOORU niji wo kakeru kisetsu ni

LOVE & JOY nana iro ni

ashita ga irozuku

mune ni daita sono egao de

LOVE & JOY kawaranai

tokimeki sagashite

ANATA ga tsukuru ashita kanjite

LOVE & JOY YUME iro ni

ANATA mo irozuku

hitotsu shika nai sono egao de

LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE

LOVE & JOY CAN I CHANGE MY LIFE

Music stops…

Kyle-kun: Wow… I can't believe I did that!

Rin: That was fun!

Spanner: *holds Shoichi's hand*

Shoichi: S-spanner?

Mariane-chan: And our last review is from Mukurofan2069

_Hi Author-sama, hope you will enjoy my dares...But before that I want you to give some cookies & chocolates for the members..._

_Here's my dares:_

_To Shoichi: I dare Shoichi to propose a ring to Author-sama_

_To Jenel-chan: I dare Jenel-chan to hit Tsuna with a pan & kick Kyle-kun out of Author-sama's backyard_

_To Hayato: I dare Hayato to hold hands with Author-sama & date her to a choosed restaurant (And no tracking device allowed. Kyle-kun will choose the restaurant)_

_To Kyle-kun: I dares Kyle-kun to act as a stupid jerk to Author-sama every 3 chapters_

_That's all! I'll see you you at your backyard Author-sama! Bye!_

Author: I already gave them chocolates 5 seconds ago

Shoichi: *blush*

Jaden: Uhmm… A-author-sama?

Author: Yes Jaden?

Jaden: Please don't freak out but… Shoichi-sama has to propose a ring to you

Author: *blush* N-NANI?

Shoichi: *blush & propose a ring to Author-sama*

Author: *blush & faints*

Byakuran: *smiles* Young love…

Shoichi: B-byakuran-san!

OCs: A-author-sama! Wake up! *shakes Author-sama*

Author: *wakes up* H-huh? What happened?

Andrei-kun: You fainted because Shoichi propose a ring to you

Author: *blush* R-really?

Kyle-kun: *slaps Author-sama*

Author: Ow! What happened to you Kyle-kun?

Kyle-kun: You're not the author… you're a fake one

Everyone except Kyle-kun: Huh?

Author: Wait! He's possessed by Mukuro

Mukuro: Kufufufufufufufu…

Author: Kyle-kun! Snap out of it! Kyle-kun!

Kyle-kun: You're not my master… my master is Mukuro-sama…

Author: No! Kyle-kun! I don't want you to be possessed by Mukuro! Don't!

Kyle-kun: You're not the real Author…

Author: I'm real!

Kyle-kun: My master is Mukuro-sama…

Author: Kyle-kun! Try to remember the fun times with your friends! Please!

Kyle-kun: *remembering the fun times with friends* H-huh? A-author-sama?

Author: Kyle-kun! You're back!

Mukuro: Kufufufu… I was surprised that your dramatic way worked

Jenel-chan: *hits Tsuna with a pan*

Tsuna: OW!

Jenel-chan: *kicks Kyle-kun out of Author-sama's backyard*

Kyle-kun: HELP AUTHOR-SAMA!

Author: Whoa… nice kick Jenel-chan

Everyone except Author: *sweat drop*

Hayato:*holds hand with Author-sama*

Author: *blush* H-huh?

Jenel-chan: Huh? Is this the first time that Author-sama hold hands with Hayato-kun?

Author: *sighs* Yes… I never came here before…

Hayato: Now you have one *smiles*

Author: *blush* _I just wish I can return Jewella-chan again…_

Hayato & Author: *went outside* (Kyle-kun already told Hayato where to go)

After the date…

Hayato & Author: *came back & blush*

Author: You know what…this is my first date with Hayato

Everyone except Author: Did you like it?

Author: *blush* W-well… y-yeah, I liked it. I wonder if Jewella-chan's like this…

Hayato & Shoichi: She is Author-san

Kyle-kun: *acting like a jerk to Author-sama*

Renji: That's all!

Jin: Bye everyone!

Not real audience: *claps*

* * *

A/N: That's all. In the next chapter the new Jewella-chan will come! Please review…

Word Count: 2,667


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello again everyone! Jewella-chan is back! In this chapter, everyone will be in an empty basketball court. Please review…

* * *

Chapter 16

In an empty basketball court, everyone was there. They were waiting for Author-sama…

Kyle-kun: Where's Author-sama?

Author: Right here!

Everyone except Author: Huh?

Author: I have brought someone with me

Jenel-chan: Who?

Autho: Come on out!

Jewella-chan: H-hi

Everyone except Jewella-chan & Author: JEWELLA-CHAN!

RIn, Renji & Jaden: *watery eyes*J-jewella-sama?

Jewella-chan: *confused*

Andrei-kun: Hold it everyone! She has amnesia remember?

Author: Jewella-chan, do you know this people?

Jewella-chan: Yes, because you told me

Author: Do you remember the 2 boys you liked?

Jewella-chan: Hm? I don't remember any one that I like

Everyone except Jewella-chan: *shocked*

Author: Now my OCs, please don't be harsh to the new Jewella-chan. Okay?

OCs except Jewella-chan: Yes Author-sama

Ashley-chan: Welcome Jewella-chan & everyone to KHR Dares

Not real audience: *claps*

Jaden: Our first review is from Yunilover0128

_Hi Author-sama! Yey! Jewella-chan will be back! *calms down* Here are some chocolates & cookies for all & some cupcakes for Jewella-chan & Author-sama!_

_Dares:_

_1) I dare Jewella-chan to play her electric guitar_

_2) I dare Shoichi to make Jewella-chan remember that Jewella-chan likes him (It's okay if it didn't work)_

_3) I dare Author-sama to help Shoichi with his dare_

_4) I dare all the OCs to be nice to the new Jewella-chan_

_5) I dare Kyle-kun to protect Jewella-chan from harm_

_I think that's all. Bye-bye! Welcome back Jewella-chan!_

Jewella-chan: T-thank you Y-yunilover0128

Author: Here Jewella-chan *gives the electric guitar*

Jewella-chan: Thank you Author-sama! *plays the guitar*

Ashley-chan: She's good

Kyle-kun: Really good…

Shoichi: J-jewella-chan, do you know me?

Jewella-chan: Uhmm… you're Shoichi, right?

Shoichi: Y-yes, don't you remember the times you're with me o-on a date?

Jewella-chan: Uhmm… not really. I just remember the names of everyone in here, Author-sama & myself. I don't remember any people I like & I dated

Shoichi: *frowns* Oh…

Author: Jewella-chan, do you remember anything with Shoichi?

Jewella-chan: Uhmm… no, I'm very sorry Author-sama & Shoichi-kun

Shoichi & Author: *sighs*

Jenel-chan: J-jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: Huh? Yes Jenel-chan?

Jenel-chan: Do you know what is Kyle-kun doing to you?

Jewella-chan: No… and Author-sama said that Kyle-kun is nice to me

Kyle-kun: *sighs* _I have no choice but to be nice for Author-sama & the new Jewella-chan. We'll she remember her past?_

Sebastian: Our next review is from jrlrock

_Awesome chap! I had the first review, awesome~ Hmmm who is it this time? Oh yeah the Arcos!_

_Arcobaleno based dares:_

_Right first is_

_I dare Lal Mirch to dance in her Arcobaleno form._

_I dare Luce to hit everyone in the Arcobalenos._

_I dare Colonello to let Tsuna squeeze his cheeks._

_I dare Viper (yes you get dared twice) to remove his/her hood._

_I dare Verde to 1. Stop it with that creepy grin of his and 2. Attack Reborn. I wanna see you get beat up XD_

_I dare Reborn to make an intensive training program for the Mare and Vongola ring holders, the Cavalonne family, the side people like Fuuta and Bianchi, Haru, the Varia and even the Arcobalenos._

_I dare Fong to drop the calm ACT and act insane._

_I dare Skull to have a full out brawl with any of the Arcobalenos...*pulls name from hat* Jenel-chan gets to choose the Arcobaleno to fight Skull!_

_Next time is Mare, then...other random people, then finally OCs and stuff! Like Author-sama, Jewella-chan, Kyle-kun... *grins evilly*_

_~Watch out Kyle-kun, new Jewella-chan, Author-sama...your dares come soon *grins again*~_

_~That is all, I'm out~_

Author & Kyle-kun: *scared*

Jewella-chan: *confused* Don't worry Author-sama, Kyle-kun

Author: Jewella-chan… I know you can remember the times… *said quietly*

Lal: *dancing in arcobaleno form*

Colonello: *sweat drop*

Luce: *hits all the arcobaleno*

Arcobaleno: OUCH!

Tsuna: *squeezes Colonello's cheeks*

Colonello: STOP PINCHING MY CHEEKS!

Holly-chan: *removes Mammon's hood*

Kyle-kun: Why is Viper's eyes closed?

Andrei-kun: He's/she's sleeping

Verde: *not doing his creepy grin & attacks Reborn*

Reborn: *beats up Verde*

Few minutes later…

Verde: *in the hospital of the arcobalenos*

Jewella-chan: Hm?

Reborn: *making an intensive training program*

Few hours later…

Andrei-kun: Next- *pause*

Fon: *acting insane*

Jenel-chan: I choose Reborn!

Reborn: *smirk*

Skull: AHHHHHHH!

Len: And our next review is from Chromeloverkhrfan6996

_Hello again Author-sama *crying* I missed you so much Jewella-chan! Here are some chocolates, cupcakes & cookies!_

_Here are my dares:_

_1) I dare Jewella-chan to form a band with Jenel-chan, Mariane-chan, Ashley-chan & Holly-chan. Like K-ON! It's Yuni's dare in Chapter 15!_

_2) I dare Kyle-kun & Author-sama to take care of Jewella-chan for the whole chapter_

_3) I dare Josephine/Renji to let Jewella-chan ride on her_

_4) I dare Arashi/Jaden to make Jewella-chan remember him_

_5) I dare Shoichi to hold hands with Jewella-chan_

_That's all I can think of. Bye-bye!_

Jewella-chan: *playing the electric guitar & again the lead singer*

Jenel-chan: *playing the drums*

Mariane-chan: *playing the organ/piano*

Holly-chan: *playing the base*

Ashley-chan: *playing the cello*

Music starts…

aitakute koishikute hanarete  
ano hi wa mou konai  
toushin dai no jibun tooku no kimi ni te o furou agero  
PUT YOUR HANDS UP. YEAH. OH.

awai kaori ga tadayou kisetsu ga meguri kuru  
kokoro hazumaseteita koro ga ima yomigaeru yo  
hajimete koi o shitanda nanimo kamo kagayaiteita  
sukoshi no jikan de sae mo issho ni toki o kizandeita

sakura saita ki no shita de kimi no koe o  
harukaze ga jamashite kikoe nai  
sayonara janai to negatta

aitakute koishikute hanarete  
ano hi no egao ga maichitte  
itsumade mo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai  
kanau nara sakura ga maioriru rainen no ima mo  
kata narabe shashin demo toritai na ano hi wa mou konai

aitai mienai te no hira  
hora hanabira sora ni hikaru hoshi ga  
kizuguchi o tsuzukun da  
mou koi nante shinai yo  
kimi ni ichiban ii takatta

ame ga futte futanin de haitta kasa mo  
machiawase shita ano eki mo  
mou hitori ja ikitaku nai yo

suki datta kakokei na tegami wa imasara iranai  
wakaregiwa yasashiku suru nara soba ni ite hoshii  
kuru hazu no nai basho de ano hi o matteru  
hitori bocchi no boku o  
omoide no ano kyoku o chiisai koe de utau

mou koi nante shinai yo nante tada no uso de  
mou wasurerare nai nante tada no joudan de  
wasuretaku nakute kekkyoku kimi ni koishite itai yo

aitakute koishikute hanarete  
ano hi no egao ga maichitte  
itsumade mo to chikatta kimi wa mou inai

RAJIO kara ano kyoku futanin de ita heya de  
shizen to namida ga afurederu  
wakaregiwa no egao ga ichiban itoshiku mieta

sakase you sakura ga maiorite  
yowai jibun kara nukedaseru  
namida no oto kanaderu senritsu o utau  
RAJIO kara haru no uta mou sonna kisetsu ne  
sayonara o gutto nomikonda  
omoide no ichi PEEJI iro azayaka ni nokoru

Music stops…

Everyone: *claps*

Author: Very good Jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: Author-sama, you thought me how to play the electric guitar

Richelle: You were very good Ashley-sama!

Ashley-chan: Thanks Richelle

Renji: *turns back to Josephine*

Author: Let's go Jewella-chan!

Jewella-chan: Yes Author-sama! *rides on Josephine*

Few minutes later…

Jewella-chan: That was fun Josephine, Author-sama. Thank you!

Josephine & Author: *smiles*

Author: _Jewella-chan… I know you can remember someday_

Arashi: *jumps to Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: Huh? Well you're a cute little fellah

Arashi: *smiles* Meow!

Jewella-chan: Author-sama? Is this my cat?

Author: Yes, that's Arashi. You're trusty, friendly, brave & cute cat

Jewella-chan: *hugs Arashi* You're so cute Arashi! And so friendly! *smiles*

Arashi: *smiles & turns back to Jaden*

Jewella-chan: H-huh? Ahh! *gets behind Author-sama*

Author: Don't worry Jewella-chan… that's Jaden, human form of Arashi

Jewella-chan: J-jaden?

Jaden: It's okay Jewella-sama, I won't hurt you

Jewella-chan: You're tall now…

Kyle-kun & Author: *taking care of Jewella-chan*

Everyone except Jewella-chan: *looked worried about Jewella-chan's memory*

Shoichi: *holds hand with Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *blush* H-huh?

Author: *gasp* I just remembered!

Everyone except Jewella-chan & author: What? What is it?

Author: Everytime when Jewella-chan blush, she'll remember things little by little

Kyle-kun: That means she remembered a little bit from the past?

Author: Yeah. Jewella-chan, do you remember this book? *shows Jewella-chan's manga*

Jewella-chan: Huh? Yes! That's my "Love is in the Bag" manga!

Shoichi: J-jewella-chan? Do you remember the boys you like?

Jewella-chan: Sorry, but I still don't remember

Rin: Our next review is from khrfever80

_Hi, it's me again, Christian. But I've change my pen name._

_It's a little sad that our Jewella-chan was gone, she's such a nice girl ( note: this line is for U Kyle-kun)_

_We can't just stand there and do nothing, can we?_

_Dare:_

_Bel: I dare you to say "My tiara is girly, and so am I" *smile*_

_Xanxus: I dare you to be nice with everyone...yes, everyone, for a hold chapter._

_Tsuna: I dare you to act like Xanxus. ^^_

_Gokudera and Shoichi: I dare you guys to sing "Dive to World" by Cherryblossom. Dedicated to you, Author-san ^^_

_Byakuran: I dare you to build a marshmallow figure of yourself...by marshmallow (I'm gonna have nightmares with this...little marshmallow demons...)_

_Here are some fresh baked cookies for everyone. Share them ^^_

Kyle-kun: Well… everyone is worried about Jewella-chan's memory…

Author: Thanks for reviewing again Christian *smiles*

Belphegor: My tiara is girly, and so I am

Everyone except Jewella-chan, Author & Belphegor: *laughs so hard*

Belphegor: *eye twitching*

Jewella-chan: Don't worry Bel-kun…

Belphegor: Thanks?

Author: _You're really nice without your memory…_

Xanxus: *being nice to everyone but want to kill them all*

Tsuna: *acts like Xanxus* Piece of trash

Shoichi: I will only do this because it's a dare & it's for Author-sama & Jewella-chan

Hayato: M-me too

Author: *looks at Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *blinks* _Do I really like them? I can't remember!_

Music starts…

JUMPING! YES, OH RIDE ON TIME  
Todoke hibike ike ONE MORE TIME  
Ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe sonna koishite mitai GET ON TIME  
I CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY FURAINGU kinshi da ze?  
YEAH ALL RIGHT!  
Kawaii dake jya monotarinai kara BURNING! HIT TIME

Sukima nai hanabira wo kakiwakete aruku hashaida ano komorebi  
Terekusasou na kao shite itsumo yori fuan sou na ashitori susumu  
Kono mae to onaji koto kurikaeshi asonde osanai ano egao  
Soto no kaze wa kokochi yokute sakura mau kyoushitsu ga boku no SHINARIO

EVERY TIME JUST FOR TIME  
Chotto shiranai sekai e tabisuru  
Aisuru kimi to tomo ni DIVE TO WORLD

FEEL IN WIND IT TICKS AWAY TIME  
COME ON! BREAK DOWN TAKE YOUR HANDS  
SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER  
Minna de sawage HI COMUNICATION!

Daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
Zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo  
Junbi wa ii kai? iku yo eien ni kizamu  
Arata na STORY kakedashite  
DAIBU suru SHOW ME FLY THE SKY

Bukiyouna bokura wa futari kiri te wo tsunagi asebamu MY HAND  
Kono toki ga zutto tsudzukeba ii itsumademo eien ni IT'S MY LOVE  
Tsurai toki mo aru shi sawayakana kaze subete yuubutsu ni naru no  
MANUARU toori unzari de kata tataku kimi ga boku no yuuki sa

LOSE MY WAY AIM AT LIGHT  
Gyutto fumidasu shissou kara naru BEAT wa  
BOYS ni wa makenai shinjou

BELIEVE IT I DO NOT COVER IT  
YO! BREAK DOWN TAKE YOUR HANDS EVERYBODY SAY "HO"  
Mada ikeru ze minna de "HI" LET'S MOVING

Na mo nai AIRANDO e no chizu miyou  
PANCHI no kiita T SHATSU kite  
Aka to ao no hata wo kakage ashita e to tobidasunda  
Namida to ase de kirameku wakare no hibi  
Chiisana te de te wo furi utai tsudzukeru  
BEST OF MEMORIES

Tsuka sayonara suru tte oshiete kureta hito wa  
Suna no you ni yasashiku tsutsunde kureta  
Amai cheri- wo douzo sugu soba de waratteiru kara  
Kanashii kao misenaide  
Sonna kao shite mitsumenaide WOW

LET'S, LET'S GO MUSIC PARTY  
COME ON BABY NICE BODY  
NICE TENSION HIGH TENSION  
Saishuu bin mo naku RIDING  
LONELY LONELY LONELY GIRL SHAKE THE PASSION ARE YOU READY?  
HEY GO GO READY GO GO

Daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
Zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo  
Junbi wa ii kai? iku yo eien ni kizamu  
Arata na STORY kakedashite  
DAIBU suru SHOW ME FLY THE SKY

Music stops…

Everyone: *claps*

Jewella-chan: They're good in singing this song Author-sama

Author: *looked worried* _My clone… I hope you remember them_

Byakuran: *just built a marshmallows figure of himself while Hayato & Shoichi singing* I want to eat this later

Jaden: Our last review is from Kyoyalover18

_Hello again Author-sama & Jewella-chan! Here are some cupcakes & cookies I baked._

_Jewella-chan, we missed you so much. You're such a nice girl. Now you have amnesia, I just hope you can remember your past...__  
__Here are my dares:_

_1) Since Jewella-chan still doesn't like Hayato & Shoichi I won't do any date dares for a while. I dare Hayato & Shoichi to hug Jewella-chan_

_2) I dare all the OCs including Author-sama to hang out with Jewella-chan to have fun_

_3) I dare Byakuran to give Jewella-chan marshmallows_

_4) I dare Shoichi, Hayato & Author-sama to share the marshmallows and eat them with Jewella-chan_

_5) I dare Author-sama & everyone to be concerned to Jewella-chan_

_That's all. I hope you remember something from the past Jewella-chan, Author-sama please do everything you can to restore her memories. Goodbye_

Everyone except Jewella-chan: *looked worried*

Author: Don't worry, I'll do whatever it takes to bring back Jewella-chan's memory

Hayato: *hugs Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *blush* H-huh?

Hayato: *releases Jewella-chan*

Andrei-kun: Author-sama, Jewella-chan blushed

Shoichi: *hugs Jewella-chan tightly* _I wish Author-sama can restore your memory…_

Jewella-chan: *blushes harder & speechless*

Shoichi: *releases Jewella-chan*

Byakuran: I know Sho-chan that you want to restore Jewella-chan's memory…

Shoichi: *blush*

Jewella-chan: That's weird…

Author: Why?

Jewella-chan: I…I don't remember anything Author-sama

Author: _Hmm… what's wrong… *gasp* No! It can't happen to Jewella-chan!_

Byakuran: *gives Jewella-chan marshmallows*

Shoichi, Hayato & Author: *eats marshmallows with Jewella-chan*

Author: My OCs let's hang out with Jewella-chan!

OCs: YEY!

OCs & Author: *went outside*

While outside…

Holly-chan: Jewella-chan, who made you?

Jewella-chan: Author-sama made me

Author: *looked worried about her other OC she made few years ago*

Then, when they reached the cake shop, Jewella-chan went outside for a while…

Ashley-chan: Author-sama, what's wrong?

Author: *sighs* It's because of my very first OC

Kyle-kun: Who?

Author: Yuki, she's my first OC

Andrei-kun: What happened to her?

Author: She was deleted too like Jewella-chan

Holly-chan: Then what happened

Author: When I made the new Yuki she has amnesia too. But…

Mariane-chan: But?

Author: But she didn't remember anything. Even herself, me & everyone

Jenel-chan: Will Jewella-chan have like that?

Author: Maybe… if Jewella-chan doesn't remember anything soon, she'll never remember anything again. And both of us can't go to KHR Dares anymore…

OCs: *gasp*

Kyle-kun: That means you can't visit us anymore?

Ashley-chan: And Jewella-chan will be no more?

Author: If that happens… yes

While outside…

Jewella-chan: *listening to the conversation a while ago* Yuki? Yuki is gone? She lied to me! *runs back to the empty basketball court*

Few hours later, everyone went back to the basketball court. Jewella-chan wasen't there..

Author: Where's Jewella-chan?

Haru: She was here a while ago…

Kyoko: She said she you were lying to her

Author: Huh? *gasp* _Did she heard about Yuki? *_runs to Jewella-chan*

While in one room…

Author: Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: *crying*

Shoichi: A-author-sama?

Author: Jewella-chan…

Jewella-chan: You lied to me Author-sama! You said that Yuki wasn't real!

Author: Jewella-chan… I-I'm sorry

Shoichi: J-jewella-chan, d-don't cry

Jewella-chan: Now Yuki is no more! Yuki was my best friend! Now she's gone! *cries*

Author: You know Yuki?

Shoichi: She said Yuki was her childhood friend. When you deleted her, she became very lonely…

Author: It was an accident

Jewella-chan: No! Now Yuki's gone! I can never see her again!

Author: What have I done… Yuki… Jewella-chan…

Jewella-chan: *crying* I hate you! You're the person that made Yuki disappear!

Author: J-jewella-chan… what have I done…

Then the others came…

Ashley-chan: Jewella-chan!

Jewella-chan: *crying* If Yuki is gone, then I should be gone too!

Everyone except Jewella-chan: NO! JEWELLA-CHAN!

Jewella-chan: *press button on laptop & disappears*

Everyone: JEWELLA-CHAN!

Author: J-jewella-chan! Oh no! S-she deleted herself just to join Yuki and… and never see us again

Jenel-chan: You mean Jewella-chan's gone forever?

Author: Yes, I'm afraid she's gone… like Yuki…. It's all my fault. I shouldn't came here in the first place

Hayato & Shoichi: A-author-sama…

Author: Because of me… Jewella-chan is gone now… Ahhhh! Why is this happening to me?

Somewhere….

Jewella-chan: Yuki! Yuki! Where is she?

Yuki: Jewella-chan? Is that you?

Jewella-chan: Yuki! *hugs Yuki*

Yuki: Jewella-chan, why? Why did you do that to Author-sama?

Jewella-chan: She deleted you… and she lied to me

Yuki: Jewella-chan, listen to me… Author-sama just want you to have friends…

Jewella-chan: No! She lied to me! She deleted you!

Yuki: Jewella-chan, Author-sama is very nice to you… and you made her cry. I want you to go back

Jewella-chan: No! I won't go back!

Yuki: Please Jewella-chan, please come back to them. Me & Author-sama wouldn't like this

Jewella-chan: No!

Yuki: Jewella-chan, even Shoichi, Hayato, you're friends. Everyone want you back Jewella-chan. Please come back for them…

Jewella-chan: All of them lied to me! Even Author-sama!

Yuki: Jewella-chan, if Author-sama was deleted. Would feel the same way that everyone saw you disappeared?

Jewella-chan: *watery eyes*

Yuki: *hugs Jewella-chan* It's okay Jewella-chan, they're not the only ones who want you back. I want you to go back to them too… so please do this for me & Author-sama

Jewella-chan: *cries* I'll miss you Yuki!

Yuki: There, there. It's okay, now I want you to go back to Author-sama and remember me & you're past

Jewella-chan: Tahnks Yuki

Yuki: *claps*

Jewella-chan: *disappears*

Yuki: Thank you Jewella-chan for being my frined

While at the basketball court…

Author: *sighs* Jewella-chan… I'm so sorry…

Jewella-chan: *appears* It's okay Author-sama

Everyone except Jewella-chan: Huh? Jewella-chan?

Author: J-jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: Forgive me Author-sama. I shouldn't be mad at you

Author: *hugs Jewella-chan* I'm the one who should be sorry…

Jenel-chan: Do you remember now?

Jewella-chan: I remember everything…

Author: How did you come back?

Jewella-chan: Yuki helped me

Author: I owe thanks to Yuki (she has already stopped hugging Jewella-chan)

Shoichi: *hugs Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *blush*

Byakuran: Sho-chan really missed you Jewella-chan

Shoichi: *blush & stops hugging Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *smiles & hugs Shoichi, Hayato & Author-sama* Promise I'll never delete myself again!

Rin: Tha's all for now! *smiles*

Sebastian: Bye-bye!

Not real audience: *claps*

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the drama. Please review…

Word Count: 3,077 so long…

.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Hello everyone. In the previous chapter, Jewella-chan had her memory restored. Here is Chapter 17, hope you'll like it. Sorry for the errors. Please review…

* * *

Chapter 17

In a soccer field, this was empty by Author-sama. Everyone was there & eating pocky…

Kyle-kun: Again, why are we all eating pocky?

Jewella-chan: I told you Author-sama has so many them so she gave it to us

Author: *eating pocky* Mmm… chocolaty

Mariane-chan: *eating strawberry flavored pocky*

Jin: Welcome everyone to KHR Dares

Not real audience: *claps*

Andrei-kun: Man that's creeping me out

Renji: Our next review is from jrlrock

_AWESOME! I love drama, and this gave your story, like, a mini plot in DARES! "So cool"!_

_As promised, Mare dares:_

_I dare Byakuran to get a potato launcher and fire potatoes at people XD_

_I dare Yuni to kiss one OC (of this story)_

_I dare Shoichi to name all of the OCs in this story. If he misses anyone he will be tortured. (dont include box weapons)_

_I dare Gamma to electrocute himself._

_I dare Glo Xinia let himself be kicked into hell!_

_I dare Kikyo to make a training course called "How to have a creepy catchphrase: 'O-ho', 'Ushishishi', and 'Kufufu' included"_

_I dare Zakuro to push Bluebell into his hot spring of lava._

_I dare Bluebell to put on some more clothes (even in her carnage box) you whore!_

_Torikabuto..you aren't worth a dare, but nonetheless, i dare you to take off that mask._

_I dare Daisy to take his doll Bubu to a doll shop and get that ratty doll fixed up real nice. All nice and pretty..._

_Last (for now) but not least, i dare Ghost to come back to life and PUT ON SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES! Jeez your worse than bluebell..._

_That is all and that certainly was a lot..._

_Next time is other random people, then finally OCs and stuff! Like Author-sama, Jewella-chan, Kyle-kun... *grins evilly*_

_~Watch out Kyle-kun, new Jewella-chan, Author-sama...will be so soon. I cannot wait! *grins again*~_

_~That is all, I'm out~_

Author, Kyle-kun & Jewella-chan: *gulp*

Kyle-kun: *choking on pocky*

Jewella-chan: *kicks Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: *has been saved by Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: You're welcome

Kyle-kun: Che

Ashley-chan: Kyle-kun! She even save your life!

Andrei-kun: She's right

Jenel-chan: If you're not nice to a girl, the girl will be sad

Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun: Huh?

Author: Kyle-kun… be nice to her

Kyle-kun: Fine… thanks Jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: *smiles* _I can't believe I'm nice today_

Byakuran: *fires potato at Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: Ouch!

Byakuran: *fires a potato at Shoichi* SHO-CHAN!

Shoichi: Huh? *got hit by a potato*

Jewella-chan: Shoichi! *got hit by a potato*

Few minutes later…

Everyone except Byakuran: *got hit by a potato*

Byakuran: That was fun! *smiles*

Kyle-kun: Why was I got hit with 2 potatoes?

Yuni: *kisses Kyle-kun on the cheek*

Kyle-kun: *blush*

Shoichi: Uhmm… Dame-Kyle

Kyle-kun: Hey!

Shoichi: The Brave Andrei-kun

Andrei-kun: Thanks

Shoichi: Tsuna's lover, Jenel-chan

Jenel-chan & Tsuna: *blush*

Shoichi: Ashley-chan, the helper of Jewella-chan

Ashley-chan: It's true

Shoichi: Holly-chan, the though girl

Holly-chan: *smirk*

Shoichi: Mariane-chan, the right hand of Author-san

Mariane-chan: Yes!

Shoichi: Author-san, the boss of all OCs

Author: T-thanks

Shoichi: And The Cute Jewella-chan *smiles*

Jewella-chan: *blush*

Gamma: *electrocute himself*

Yuni: Gamma!

Glo Xinxia: *kicks himself to hell*

Ashley-chan: Where did the big hole come from?

Author: That's the hole to hell

Kikyo: *makes a training course called "How to make a creepy catchphrase"*

After the lesson…

Jewella-chan: That's was weird…

Mariane-chan: Really weird…

Jenel-chan: Who's going to help Bluebell?

Kyle-kun: Jewella-chan will

Jewella-chan: No way! I am not helping a flirtatious girl to Byakuran!

Bluebell: Hey! I'm not flirtatious!

Jewella-chan: Yes you are! During the choice, you were hugging Byakuran's arm!

Bluebell: So what?

Jewella-chan: Did you know every Byakuran fan wants to kill you! Even my sister & cousin wants to kill you!

Kyle-kun: Stop it you two!

Jenel-chan: Oh just stop it Kyle-kun, you just like Bluebell

Kyle-kun: Grr… *runs to Jenel-chan*

Jewella-chan: *grabs Kyle-kun* Almost to the black heart

Author: EVERYONE! STOP FIGHTING!

OCs: *ashamed* Forgive us Author-sama *bows at Author-sama*

Author: It's okay just don't do it again. And Kyoko & Haru will help her

Bluebell: Hn!

Jewella-chan: No one cares about it Bluebell except for 100 fans

Kyle-kun: Are you member of that fan club?

Jewella-chan: No… *hides 100 fan I.D*

Torikabuto: *takes of mask*

Everyone except Torikabuto: *turns to stone* (Is he medusa?)

Torikabuto: *puts mask again*

Everyone who is stone: *back to normal*

Daisy: *has his doll Bubu fixed*

Bluebell: *has been pushed by Zakuro into his hot spring of lava*

Ghost: *wearing clothes*

Jaden: Our next review is from Yunilover0128

_Hello gain Jewella-chan & Author-sama. Yuki is such a nice girl like Jewella-chan & Author-sama._

_Here are my dares:_

_1) I dare Shoichi to hug Jewella-chan tightly_

_2) I dare Hayato to hug Author-sama tightly too_

_3) I dare Hayato & Basil to sing No Control_

_4) I dare Jewella-chan & Author-sama to sing Oretachi no Yakusoku_

_5) I dare Jewella-chan & Shoichi to sing Right Now_

_that's all & We missed you Jewella-chan. Promise us you'll never delete yourself again! Bye-bye_

Shoichi, Hayato, Jewella-chan & Author: *blush*

Shoichi: *hugs Jewella-chan tightly*

Jewella-chan: *blushes & speechles*

Hayato: *hugs Author*

Author: *blush* H-huh?

Basil: Basil-kun

Hayato: Gokudera

Both: No Control

Music starts…

yami ka hikari ka kono dooa wo aketara futatabi modoreru ka  
sou yokubou ni rekishi wa mayou  
jidai okure no debaisu ni donna ni aichaku ga atte mo  
sude ni tsunagaru basho mo nakute  
tomaranai NO CONTROL iki saki nado  
NO CONTROL dare mo kitto  
NO CONTROL shiranai mama susunde kita  
NO CONTROL sekai no ishi  
NO CONTROL shitagau nara  
tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo  
NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS

tooku e sasou atsui kaze asu wo yume mite nemuru akari  
sou shuuchaku ga jyama wo shite iru  
mamoru beki taisetsu na mono kowashitaku nai sugita kioku  
sude ni kaeru basho naku shite mo  
kakugo shite NO CONTROL ruuto mo ruuru mo  
NO CONTROL kime rare nai  
NO CONTROL sadame datoka nageku mae ni  
NO CONTROL sekai no ishi  
NO CONTROL shitagau nara  
tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo  
NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS

yume wo shinjita koto to yume ga kanatte ku koto ni nani mo soukansei wa nai  
nanoni hito wa yume miru fushigi na iki mono dane soshite boku mo

NO CONTROL iki saki nado  
NO CONTROL dare mo kitto  
NO CONTROL shiranai mama susunde kita  
NO CONTROL sekai no ishi  
NO CONTROL shitagau nara  
tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo  
NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS

Music stops…

Everyone: *claps*

Author: What version do you like the most Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: Both Author-sama *smiles*

Author: Me too

Reborn: Next!

Music starts….

Author: machigai sagashi shiteru mitai ni utsumuite

ato ippo fumidasenai de iruyotte warau no sa

sonna yowaki na kako mo omoi mo

ore ga minna fukitobashite yaru

Jewella-chan: machigai darake no TEST no kotae miseaeba

nandemo naittena kimochi ni natte warau no sa

sonna itsumo no arifureta shunkan

korekara mo tsuzukun daro na

Both: oretachi wa ashita no DOOR wo tatakun da

mada minu sekai wo kirihiraku you ni

susumitai toori ni susumeba iin da

soko ga kitto michi ni naru kara

Jewella-chan: machi ga yuuhi ni akaku somaru kaerimichi

naze da dekai koe de sakende mitai no wa

Author: yuuhi nanka de tachidomaranai

ima wo motto tsukisusumu dake sa

Both: oretachi wa ashita wo mitsumete irunda

dare mo saegirenai tsuyoi shisen de

mada yume ga tooku te kata otosu hi mo

itsumo minna soba ni iru kara

oretachi wa ashita no DOOR wo tatakun da

Jewella-chan: mada minu sekai wo kirihiraku you ni

Both: susumitai toori ni susumeba iin da

Author: soko ga kitto michi ni naru kara

Both: oretachi wa ashita wo mitsumete irunda

dare mo saegirenai tsuyoi shisen de

mada yume ga tooku te kata otosu hi mo

itsumo minna soba ni iru kara

Author: oretachi itsu no hi ka otona ni natta toki

Jewella-chan: kyou to kawaranai egao de itai yo na

Both: zutto

Music stops…

Everyone: *claps*

Author & Jewella-chan: *bows & smiles*

Byakuran: Next Sho-chan & Jew-chan should sing "Right Now"

Music starts…

Both: dare mo shiranai aikotoba de oretachi wa hanasou yo

Shoichi: hitome atta shunkan ni hajimaru STORY

Both: dare mo mita kotonai ano sekai no hate e yukou yo

Jewella-chan: ima wa tooku nani mo mieyashinai kedo

Both: doko ka tooi basho de

kitto onaji yume wo egaiteru

nakama ga iru

Shoichi: te wo nobase RIGHT NOW

Both: hanasanai zettai kizuna

Shoichi: shinuki daze HYPER

Both: DON'T GIVE UP! YOU NEVER GIVE UP!

Jewella-chan: SO FREESTYLE

Both: hitori jyanain da YOU ARE

Jewella-chan: yakusoku shita yo ne

Both: dakara itsuka kitto kimi wo mukae ni yuku

moshimo ima jyanai unmei wo ikiteita toshitanara

Jewella-chan: dare mo kizutsuketari sezu ni koreta kana

Both: dakedo erabareta mono shika mirenai keshiki ga aru

Shoichi: suki na dake jya dare mo tadoritsukenai yo

Both: itami wo shiru tabi ni

mata oretachi wa tsuyoku nareru

tachiagareru

Jewella-chan: tsukiagero RIGHT NOW

Both: mamoritai zettai kizuna

Jewella-chan: ubaitoru FUTURE

Both: DON'T GIVE UP! YOU NEVER GIVE UP!

Shoichi: sou FLY HIGH

Both: kodoku nara WELCOME MY WORLD

Shoichi: wasuretari shinai

Both: kore kara mo zutto kimi wo omotteiru

te wo nobase RIGHT NOW

hanasanai zettai kizuna

shinuki daze HYPER

DON'T GIVE UP! YOU NEVER GIVE UP!

SO FREESTYLE

hitori jyanain da YOU ARE

yakusoku shita yo ne

dakara itsuka kitto kimi wo mukae ni yuku

Music stops…

Everyone: *claps*

Shoichi & Jewella-chan: *blush*

Byakuran: Good work Sho-chan! *smiles*

Author: Very good singing with Shoichi Jewella-chan *smiles*

Jewella-chan & Shoichi: T-thanks

Kyle-kun: Our next review is from mayra-the-fox

_me:im glad jewella-chan came back. and because i was busy-_

_risa:lier_

_me:risa? what are you doing here?(she is my own OC that i made for a story im writing, you can check her profile on my page)_

_risa:i was wondering when you will start sky to soul_

_me:later; now let me finish this_

_risa:oh is this the KHR dares you like so much_

_me:yes_

_risa:let me do some dares*evil arua*_

_me:fine,im first though. i dare author-san to please read my stories 'for the boss' and 'sleep little boss' and review them_

_risa:youre still upset about that?_

_me:shut up.(no one reviews) next i dare everyone to punch the person they hate the most. if they don't hate anyone then let them help the wounded. last but not least i dare enma and tsuna to be lock in a room and they can't come out until they settle the whole 'who is the traitor' issue_

_risa:took you long enough. my turn *evil aura* i dare tsunas guardians to beat up every single person who has ever bullied tsuna. I dare Kyle-kun to admit he like(loves) jewella-chan._

Everyone: *sweat drop*

(Author-sama has already reviewed & read the stories)

Few minutes later…

Everyone who hated a person: *healed by the people who doesn't hate anyone*

Tsuna & Enma: *locked in Jewella-chan's room*

Jewella-chan: WHO LOCKED TSUNA & ENMA IN MY ROOM? (Jewella-chan's room in the studio)

Kyle-kun: I did

Jewella-chan: Do you know that my diary is there! They might read it! And know my secrets!

Jenel-chan: Such us?

Kyle-kun: Jewella-chan likes Shoichi & Hayato

Shoichi & Hayato: *blush*

Jewella-chan: *poof*

Author: LAMBO!

Lambo: *just used the 10 year bazooka on Jewella-chan*

TYL Jewella-chan: Huh? I was just with Author-sama, Shoichi & Hayato

Ashley-chan: You were dating Shoichi?

Jenel-chan: And Author-sama was dating Hayato?

Hayato & Shoichi: *blush*

TYL Jewella-chan: No… we're just hanging out that's all

While at the future…

TYL Author: Jewella-chan?

TYA Jewella-chan: F-future Author-sama?

TYL Shoichi & Hayato: Hm? Jewella-chan?

TYA Jewella-chan: Please tell me this is not a date or a dream

TYL Author: It's not… we're just going to the old studio

TYA Jewella-chan: Studio? You mean the location where- *pause*

TYL Shoichi: Yeah, that studio

TYL Hayato: Come on, your future self will appear soon

Few minutes later… the future & young Jewella-chan is back in their proper time. At the studio…

Jewella-chan: *sighs*

Author: What's the problem Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: It's the studio… in the future, it was going to be demolished

OCs: *gasp*

Author: Why?

Jewella-chan: It was not being used for a year or 2, so it will be demolished

OCs & Author: *looked worried*

Author: Let's continue

Guardians: *has beaten up every single person who bullied Tsuna*

Jewella-chan: *sweat drop*

Kyle-kun: Hang on, *read dare* WHAT? I HAVE TO CONFESS MY LIKES FOR JEWELLA-CHAN?

Jewella-chan: WHAT? *looks at Shoichi & Hayato*

Shoichi & Hayato: *confused*

Kyle-kun: Fine. I like Jewella-chan but only a little *blushes lightly*

Jewella-chan: *blushes*

Shoichi: *holds Jewella-chan's hand & smiles* It's okay

Jewella-chan: *blush*

Rin: Our last review is from Chromeloverkhrfan6996

_Hi everyone, we missed you so much Jewella-chan. Here are some cookies & chocolates_

_here lies my dares:_

_1) I dare Byakuran to make a Nickname for Shoichi & Himeji-San_

_2) I dare Jewella-chan to hug Shoichi and kiss him on the cheek_

_3) I dare Jewella-chan to choose between Hayato & Shoichi_

_4) I dare Shoihi to sing No Control (I'm dedicating this for Author-sama & Jewella-chan)_

_5) I dare Dino to sing Be More_

_That's all, ciao ciao!_

Byakuran: I choose Himechi-san

Everyone except Byakuran: Himechi-san?

Byakuran: Hime is Himeji-san & chi is Sho-chan

Author: That's good

Jewella-chan: Do I really have to?

Author: You have to choose between Shoichi & Hayato

Jewella-chan: Can you say it Author-sama?

Author: Sure

Jewella-chan: *whispers something on Author-sama's ear*

Author: I understand Jewella-chan. Jewella-chan said that she choose Shoichi & she also said I hope Hayato forgives her

Shoichi: *blush*

Hayato: It's okay Jewella-chan *smiles*

Jewella-chan: *blush*

Author: _Do you're dare Jewella-chan_

Jewella-chan: *hugs Shoichi*

Shoichi: *blushes*

Jewella-chan: *kisses Shoichi on the cheek*

Shoichi: *blushing harder*

Ashley-chan: First, Be More

Music starts…

BE MORE SLOWLY

BE MORE SLOWLY

Yukkuri ikiteikeru nara

FOR FAMILY

FOR FAMILY

Chotto wa chigatta kamo ne

Tatakai wo negatteru wake jyanai

Mamoru yatsura ga iru kara honki ni nareru no sa

Kotoba wa iranai kakugo ga aru no nara

Tsukihanasaretemo, mayou koto ga attemo

Tsuitekoi

BE MORE HARD

BE MORE HARD

tsuyoku naritai no nara

FOR YOURSELF

TO MYSELF

Maji de kakatte konai to

Tatakai wo kobanderu wake jyanai

Nakama no kanashii kao mou mitaku wa nai no sa

Tsurasa, kibishisa mo sore wo norikoenakya

Shikkari mamorinuku tsuyoi sono ishi to

Sono kizuna

Kotoba wa iranai kakugo ga aru no nara

Tsurasa, kibishisa mo sore wo norikoenakya

Shikkari mamorinuku tsuyoi sono ishi to

Sono kizuna

Music stops…

Everyone: *claps*

Author: Next No Control by Shoichi

Music starts…

yami ka hikari ka kono dooa wo aketara futatabi modoreru ka  
sou yokubou ni rekishi wa mayou  
jidai okure no debaisu ni donna ni aichaku ga atte mo  
sude ni tsunagaru basho mo nakute  
tomaranai NO CONTROL iki saki nado  
NO CONTROL dare mo kitto  
NO CONTROL shiranai mama susunde kita  
NO CONTROL sekai no ishi  
NO CONTROL shitagau nara  
tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo  
NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS

tooku e sasou atsui kaze asu wo yume mite nemuru akari  
sou shuuchaku ga jyama wo shite iru  
mamoru beki taisetsu na mono kowashitaku nai sugita kioku  
sude ni kaeru basho naku shite mo  
kakugo shite NO CONTROL ruuto mo ruuru mo  
NO CONTROL kime rare nai  
NO CONTROL sadame datoka nageku mae ni  
NO CONTROL sekai no ishi  
NO CONTROL shitagau nara  
tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo  
NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS

yume wo shinjita koto to yume ga kanatte ku koto ni nani mo soukansei wa nai  
nanoni hito wa yume miru fushigi na iki mono dane soshite boku mo

NO CONTROL iki saki nado  
NO CONTROL dare mo kitto  
NO CONTROL shiranai mama susunde kita  
NO CONTROL sekai no ishi  
NO CONTROL shitagau nara  
tatoe kokoro ni uso tsui temo  
NO NO NO, NO NO NO, NO NO NO, TEARS

Music stops…

Everyone: *claps*

Jewella-chan: That's all for now *smiles*

Author: Bye everyone!

Not real audience: *claps*

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. Please review…

Word Count: 2,696


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello again everyone, how are you all? This is Chapter 18, hope you will like it. Sorry for the errors. Please review...

* * *

Chapter 18

Since Author-san & all of the OCs missed the studio, they decided to o KHR Dares in the studio...

Author: I'll miss this place in the future

Jewella-chan: Author-sama, are you going to tell them?

Author: Hmm... maybe later

Kyle-kun: What are you 2 talking about?

Jewella-chan: Nothing

Rin: Welcome everyone to KHR Dares

Not real audience: *claps*

Andrei-kun: Really creepy

Sebastian: Our first review is from tsukikage

_Oh my goodness, Author-sama. You're pumping out so many chapters at once over a few days that I'm having trouble keeping up. Ugh! Sorry for the late review. Anyway, I wanna remind you that you forgot to let me glomp Enma. ): Please let me tackle-hug him once! And then maybe drag him off somewhere... ahem! Anyway, here're my dares. Gotta rattle this off quick, I'm late for choir already._

_1. Tsuna, I dare you to dress like a lolita-doll and be Hibari's personal doll/whatever for 1 chapter. (I LOVE 1827 HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)_

_2. Chrome, I dare you to take off your eyepatch. I really wanna know what's underneath. Is it some replica of Mukuro's eye? Or is it you have no eye at all, and it's just an empty eye-socket?_

_3. Shoichi, I dare you to take off your specs for 1 chapter. I know you have poor-eyesight, and I am SO gonna take a vid of you bumping into stuff. (EVILNESS IS MY SIGNATURE)_

_4. Yamamoto, I dare you to glomp Gokudera. And then I want to take a video of you guys as well. (It's not that I like 8059 or anything that much, I'm just doing it for fun. :D)_

_5. Tsuna, got another dare for you. I want you to take a Death Note (bit of crossover here) and then WRITE SOMEONE'S NAME IN IT. I'D LOVE TO SEE WHO YOU WOULD WANT TO KILL. :) (And yes, you will be exempt from the whole Death God following you and not going to neither Heaven nor Hell and all that stuff. Just this once.)_

_6. Jewella-chan, I dare you to dress like a lolita and be Shoichi's maid. (YESSSSSS. I'M SO SORRY, BUT I'VE JUST GOTTA BULLY YOU. JUST THIS ONCE. IT'S JUST FOR FUN.)_

_Okay, that's all my dares. Ugh! Gotta run, I'm laaaaaaaate. Bye! - Tsuki-chan_

_P.S: Thanks for taking my advice and elaborating a bit more. The fic's improving. Keep it up! :)_

Shoichi & Jewella-chan: Really?

Jewella-chan: Great, now I have to dress up like a stupid lolita

Ashley-chan: You're serving Shoichi

Author: Don't worry my clone, it's okay. Yuki did that too

Jewella-chan: Really?

Author: Yup, besides you'll look cute in that outfit

Jewella-chan: *sighs* Author-sama, can you help me?

Author: Sure *went to the changing room with Jewella-chan*

Shoichi: *removes glasses*

Kyle-kun: Thanks Tsuki-chan

Ashley-chan: Okay Kyle-kun, I'll tell Jewella-chan to rip your black heart later *fake smiles*

Kyle-kun: *scared*

Chrome: *has removed her eyepatch and it's just an empty eye-socket*

Tsuna: *is in the 1827 room with Hibari & dress up like a Lolita-doll*

Takeshi: *is glomping Gokudera*

OCs: *videos*

Author: *went outside of the changing room* Come on Jewella-chan! Yuki did that too!

Jewella-chan: Fine *went outside the changing room & dress up like a lolita*

Kyle-kun: *laughs*

Jewella-chan: I might hate this chapter

Kyle-kun: *still laughing*

Other OCs: *hits Kyle-kun with a pan*

Kyle-kun: *on the ground with blood* W-why did you do that?

Ashley-chan: Because you laughed at Jewella-chan

Holly-chan: So we hurt you in the original way

Andrei-kun: Hitting you with a pan

Mariane-chan: It's the most original

Jenel-chan: Yup

Jewella-chan, Kyle-kun & Author: *sweat drop*

Author: *gets Shoichi's glasses* Now I need someone to keep this until the end of this chapter. I can't give this to Jewella-chan because she might give it back. I can't give this to Kyle-kun cause he might break it...

Andrei-kun: Me!

Author: Sure Andrei-kun *gives Andrei-kun Shoichi's glasses* Oh, and don't wear it

Kyle-kun: I never broke anything

Jewella-chan: Remember my vase that you accidentally broke?

Ashley-chan: My glass figurines?

Jenel-chan: My ice sculptures?

Author: All of them were broken because of the clumsy attitude of Kyle-kun

Kyle-kun: What? Someone's scaring me?

Andrei-kun: Early in the morning, someone's scaring you.

Shoichi: *bumped into Byakuran*

Byakuran: Yes Sho-chan?

Shoichi: S-sorry Byakuran-san *facing Spanner*

Spanner: Hm?

Jewella-chan: *leads Shoichi to Byakuran & sighs*

Author & Jenel-chan: *giggles*

Jewella-chan: *sighs* Yuki...

Tsuna: *writes "Glo Xinxia" on Death Note notebook*

Go Xinxia: *has been killed & still in the pit of hell*

Jin: Okay? Our next review is from khrfever80

_Okay, the drama...I can't say it was good...but it's okay...I'm not very interested in drama, though._

_Sry for the blabling line, on to the dares~_

_Bel: I love torturing you, I really do~ Say "I'm a no good, fake and sick prince!" muahahaha~~~_

_Fran: Smile. Only Smile ^^_

_Squalo: Cut. Your. Damn. Hair !_

_Tsuna: Sing "Five little ducks" for me. Yes, you heard me right._

_Yamamoto: Go on a date with me /!_

_Here are some Shoichi's picture again, and this time...yawning Shoichi. Ah, I'm so good ~~~ ...I'm sick..._

Jewella-chan: Auuthor-sama, can you give it to me later?

Author: Sure Jewella-chan

Belphegor: *sighs* I'm a no good, fake and sick prince!

Kyle-kun: *laughs*

Author: *sweat drop*

Fran: *smiles*

Author & Jewella-chan: SO KAWAII!

Kyle-kun & Ashley-chan: *sweat drop*

Squalo: *cuts his hair while having a crisis* (HAHAHA! A CRISIS WITH HAIR!)

Jaden: *snaps fingers*

Christian: *appears*

Takeshi: Let's go?

Christian: Okay *went outside with Takeshi*

Holly-chan: *watery eyes*

Ashley-chan: Don't worry, its okay. Let it out... let it out

Andrei-kun: She is a trusty friend

Tsuki-chan: *appers & tackle-hug Enma*

Enma: Hm?

Tsuna: *sings "Five Little Ducks"*

Renji: *sweat drop* O-our next review is from Yunilover0128

_Hello again Jewella-chan, Author-sama. I just watch R-Con few minutes ago, anyway here are some chocolates & cookies for everyone..._

_Dares:_

_1) I dare Jewella-chan to stop reading manga for 1 chapter_

_2) I dare Author-sama to make Kyle-kun her servant_

_3) I dare everyone who hates Bluebell to kill her_

_4) I dare Kyle-kun to hate Bluebell_

_5) I dare Jewella-chan to torture Bluebell with a chainsaw. I wanna see blood & Bluebell in the hospital_

_I know, I hate Bluebell too. So flirtatious to Byakuran. Makes me wanna kill her._

_That's all_

_-Mico-kun_

Jewella-chan: Finally, a reviewer that watch R-Con & hates Bluebell like me

Kyle-kun Author-sama?

Author: I can't believe I'm making my OCs as my servant *sighs* It's a dare

Kyle-kun: *hates Bluebell*

Everyone who hates Bluebell: *kills her*

Bluebell: BYAKURAN-SAN!

Few minutes later...

Bluebell: *half dead*

Jewella-chan: *smirk* Now it's my turn *starts chainsaw*

Bluebell: *stepping backward* J-jewella-chan, p-please don't. I-I promise you I won't be flirtatious to B-byakuran-san anymore

Jewella-chan: Hmm, let me thing... Nope! *starts torturing Bluebell with a chainsaw*

10 hours of torturing later...

Bluebell: *in the hospital*

Jewella-chan: Best Byakuran Fan Club dare ever!

Somewhere...

Byakuran Fans: YEY! GO JEWELLA-CHAN! TORTURE BLUEBELL!

At the studio...

Jewella-chan: *giggles*

Author: How's Shoichi?

Jewella-chan: Fine, he's just standing so he won't bumped into anybody *not reading manga*

Jin: Our last review is from Chromeloverkhfan6996

_Hello again Author-san, and OCs. Here are some cookied & chocolate cake I made. Hope you'll like them..._

_Dares:_

_1) I dare Author-san to bring back Yuki for Jewella-chan_

_2) I dare Jewella-chan to use a chainsaw to torture every person she hates. Oh, and you can't hurt Kyle-kun with that chainsaw_

_3) I dare Ashley-chan, Jenel-chan & Jewella-chan to serve Kyle-kun_

_That's all. YEY! R-CON!_

Jewella-chan, Ashley-chan & Jenel-chan: WHAT?

Author: *types on laptpop* Original Yuki, is a go... and... *press button on laptop*

Yuki: *appears* H-huh?

Jewella-chan: *watery eyes* Y-yuki? I-is that you?

Yuki: Jewella-chan! *hugs Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *cries* Y-yuki! Author-sama made you come back! I missed you!

Yuki: I missed you to Jewella-chan. I owe thanks to Author-sama & the reviewer

Author: Thank you Yuki for returning Jewella-chan and I'm sorry if I deleted you

Yuki: It's okay... and... Thank you for returning me

Kyle-kun: Who's the real best OC of Author-sama?

Author: For me... both of them are my best OCs I ever created in my entire life *hugs Jewella-chan & Yuki*

Yuki & Jewella-chan: *giggles*

Yuki: Do your dare Jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: Of course Yuki *starts chainsaw*

Few hours later...

Every person who Jewella-chan tortured: *in the hospital with Bluebell* (HAHAHA! DAEMON WENT BACK TO THE HOSPITAL!)

Ashley-chan, Jenel-chan & Jewella-chan: Kyle-sama?

Kyle-kun: *laughs evilly*

Ashley-chan, Jenel-chan & Jewella-chan: _We hate this dare!_

Sebastian: Our next review is from jrlrock

_Hey._

_I don't really have a lot of time on the computer, so..._

_First-_

_AWESOME CHAPTER_

_Loved the nicknames._

_Dame-Kyle, The Brave Andrei-kun, and The Cute Jewella-chan_

_Lol best nicknames ever._

_I was supposed to be doing other people in Reborn this chapter, but I'll save it for next chapter since I have no time._

_Here's just one dare: I dare Lambo and Gokudera to fight out their problems. Basically, I dare Gokudera to beat the crap outa Lambo._

_The random people WILL be next chapter, then the OCs._

_I know you guys can't wait XD_

_again, sorry that I couldn't do a good review._

_Kyle-kun, Jewella-chan, Author-sama, your dares are so close! Hehehehe..._

_~That is all, I'm out~_

Kyle-kun: I'm still scared what's our dare

Jewella-chan: Shoichi made that

Hayato & Lambo: *fights*

Few hours later...

Hayato: *has won*

Lambo: Gotta Stay Calm

Ashley-chan: Wait, Shoichi is nice to Lambo right?

Author: Yes

Yuki: Jewella-chan should be nice to Lambo-kun too

Jewella-chan: Eek! *sighs* _Do it for Shoichi, be nice to Lambo... and Kyle-kun_

Yuki: Our next review is from mayra-the-fox

_risa: last time we(mayra) accidently hit the enter botton so i will finish my dares*crazy evil arua* i dare xanxan-chan to wear a dress and to act like a little girl for the whole chapter. i dare reborn to admit his biggest fear. and i dare hayato to be locked in a room with his sister(face uncovered) until he admits who he loves. bwahaha_

_me:sorry about her she specializes in punishments. i dare reborn to beat some sence into her._

_risa: what. No.._

Reborn: Maybe losing. Which will never happen

Dino & Tsuna: *sighs*

Xanxus: *wearing a dress & acting like a little girl*

Jewella-chan, Yuki & Kyle-kun: *laughs*

Author: I knew Yuki is the same

Yuki: Oops, you can laugh at that

Rin: *claps*

Risa: *appears* Huh?

Reborn: *beats up Risa*

Risa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

2 hours later...

Yuki: R-risa-chan?

Risa: *on the ground*

Renji: *sweat drop & claps*

Risa: *poof*

Jewella-chan: Our last review is from ExtReme-Rain17

_I lke the part jewella-chan and author-sama do a duet_

_I have some devious erm i mean dares that you may like.._

_1.I dare TYL ryohei to sing a duet of mata ashita with young yamamoto_

_2.I dare tsuna to tell who is the true right-hand man_

_3.I dare Gokudera to be nice to jewella-chan for 2 chapters(Wether he likes it or not)_

_4. I have a question to ryohei-kun._

_Why do you call tsuna, sawada? (If he doesn't answer do something horrible to kyoko)_

_Forgive me ryohei-kun (Don't forget to lick my neck, I have a vampire mark in my neck)My dream sorry_

_Later!_

Jewella-chan & Author: Thanks

TYL Ryohei: *appears*

Ryohei: WHAT TO THE EXTREME?

Yuki: *cover ears*

Jewella-chan: You okay Yuki?

Yuki: Yeah

Music starts...

Jyaa, mata ashita na

Chiisana yakusoku egao de kawashita

Tama ni hekondari kujikesou ni naru koto mo aru

Yowane hakazu ni tada kobushi nigirishimero

Nani mo iwanaku tatte wakari aeru kara

Sonna hi mo arusa daijyoubu dakara hashitte koronde norikoetekeba ii

Shizundeku yuuhi ga kokoro ni shimiteku itsumo no kaerimichi

Jyaa, mata ashita na

Chiisana yakusoku egao de kawashita

Gamushara ni zutto tada massugu ni ikitekitanda

Ureshii no wa mamoritai to omoeru nakama ni deaeta koto

Senobi shite gaman shite kakkou tsuketeru yori

Ari no mama no jibun wo ukeirero dakara motto waratte naitari sureba ii

Yuugure no machi wo kata narabe aruku itsumo no kaerimichi

Jyaa, mata ashita na

Chiisana yakusoku egao de kawashita

Kazoku ya nakama ya taisetsu na hito no nakigao nante mitaku wa nai kara

Tsuyoku naru kyou yori mo tsuyoku

Yawarakana kaze ga hoho wo kasumeteku itsumo no kaerimichi

Jyaa, mata ashita na

Chiisana yakusoku itsudemo ore wa koko de matteru kara

Zutto zutto zutto

Kitto kitto kitto

Zutto zutto zutto

Music stops...

Everyone: *claps*

TYL Ryohei: *poof*

Yuki & Jewella-chan: Huh? (They were watching R-Con while the 2 are singing)

Hayato: Enough! Juudaime! Tell us who's the real right-hand man!

Tsuna: E-eh? Uhmm...

Reborn: *kicks Tsuna* Hurry up

Jenel-chan: TSUNA!

Tsuna: GOKUERA-KUN!

Jewella-chan: Huh?

Yuki: Huh?

Everyone except Hayato & Tsuna: Huh?

Hayato: YES! THANK YOU JUUDAIME!

Tsuna: G-gokuera-kun, q-quiet down. Y-you might make Jewella-chan & Author-san angry

Author: No we won't

Jewella-chan: Because Yuki's here, I'm nice! Except for Kyle-kun

Kyle-kun: Oh come on!

Yuki: Me & Jewella-chan are both evil in the outside but nice in the inside

Jewella-chan: *gasp* Y-yuki... y-you told them

Yuki: Huh? What do you mean?

Author: You told her secret

Yuki: What secret?

Author: That she's very nice in the inside

Yuki: *gasp* Oh no... J-jewella-chan, I-I'm sorry

Jewella-chan: *crying silently*

Author: Jewella-chan, it's okay... don't worry

Kyle-kun: Wait, she's nice?

Andrei-kun: Hm? She's always nice to me & other people that is friendly to her

Author: It's okay Jewella-chan. You & Yuki are friends right? Don't fight with her

Jewella-chan: *wipes tears* Yes Author-sama... thank you

Yuki: Sorry Jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: It's okay Yuki. Let's continue

Hayato: You okay now Jewella-chan?

Jewella-chan: *blush* Y-yeah

Ashley-chan: Hayato is nice...

Mariane-chan: And to Hayato...

Jenel-chan: ...Couple!

Jewella-chan: *face palmed* This happens to me all the time Yuki

Ryohei: I DON'T KNOW TO THE EXTREME!

Author: Yuki, Jewella-chan

Yuki & Jewella-chan: Yes Author-sama *starts chainsaw* (These 2 loves to use chainsaws)

Ryohei: *gulp & stepping backwards*

Few hours later...

Ryohei: *was half-dead*

Jewella-chan: Good job Yuki *smiles*

Yuki: You too Jewella-chan *smiles*

Author: Okay... for the announcement. In one chapter, we're not doing any dares. Instead, it's an awarding ceremony

Jewella-chan: Yey!

Shoichi: Can I have my glasses back?

Andrei-kun: Sure *gives Shoichi back his glasses*

Shoichi: *wears glasses again* Finally

Jewella-chan: *wearing normal clothes* Man that outfit was annoying

Author: The award will be the following:

**Best Female OC**

**Best Male OC**

**Funniest OC**

**Most Annoying OC**

**Best Female KHR Character**

**Best Male KHR Character**

**Best Female Human Form Box Animal**

**Best Male Human Form Box Animal**

**Best Human Form Box Animal Couple**

**Best Couple**

**Best Slash Couple**

**Best Friend of Jewella-chan**

**Best Clone**

**Best Weapon**

**Best Box Animal of OC**

**Best Box Animal of KHR Character**

**Clumsiest OC**

**Clumsiest KHR Character**

**Most Perverted Mafia**

**Most Scary Mafia**

**Most Annoying Mafia**

**Best Mafia Ever**

**Best Element**

**Best Dare**

**And Best Reviewer**

Everyone except Author: Really?

Author: *nodded* I'll tell when it will happen. The reviewers will choose their winner. And I'll also tell the reviewers when to review their winner

Renji: Bye everyone

Rin: GO R-CON!

Not real audience: *claps*

* * *

A/N: That's all. The awarding ceremony will happen soon. Please review...

Word Count: 2,535


	20. Chapter 19  Part 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing. I hope you'll like this chapter too. Sorry for the errors. This is only Part 1. Please review…

* * *

Chapter 19

In the studio, everyone was there. Author-sama was still worried what will happen to Yuki someday…

Author: Remember everyone that this is the last chapter we're doing in this studio

OCs: *sighs*

Jewella-chan: I'll miss this place

Yuki: Me too

Rin: *sighs*

Kyle-kun: Aloha everyone!

Everyone except Kyle-kun: WE'RE NOT IN HAWAII!

Kyle-kun: I-I mean welcome everyone back to KHR Dares

Jewella-chan: _Why am I afraid what will happen about the first review?_

Sebastian: Our first review is from Yunilover0128

_Yey! R-Con! Okay, first of all cool chapter, second I was really happy when Yuki came back & third the awarding ceremony. I can't wait_

_My Dares:_

_1) I dare Shoichi to *dramatic music again* torture Jewella-chan with a chainsaw_

_2) I dare Hayato to protect Jewella-chan_

_3) I dare Kyle-kun to be Yuki's butler_

_4) I dare everyone to watch R-CON 2010_

_5) I dare all the girls to kiss their crushes on the cheek_

_6) I dare Author-sama to let me date Yuni & Kyle-kun should be jelous_

_I have a question for Jewella-chan__  
_  
_Jewella-chan, you chose Shoichi. Why did you choose him instead of Hayato?_

_If you can't answer you have to kiss Hayato on the cheek for 1 minute. Here are some chocolates._

_Bye-bye, Mico-kun_

Shoichi: WHAT?

Jewella-chan: *sighs* I'll answer my question first

Author & Yuki: Jewella-chan? You're answering that question?

Jewellla-chan: *gasp & close eyes* Sorry Mico-kun, but I don't know why I choose Shoichi & not Hayato

Shoichi: Huh?

Hayato: Huh?

Everyone except Jewella-chan: Huh?

Ashley-chan: Wait! She is telling the truth!

Jewella-chan: Huh? Ashley-chan?

Ashley-chan: Jewella-chan, I know you really can't answer that question

Jewella-chan: *sighs & kisses Hayato on the cheek for 1 minute*

Hayato: *blush*

Girls: *kisses their crushes*

1 minute later…

Jewella-chan & Hayato: *blush*

Everyone: *watches R-Con*

Ashley-chan: Ooo… the laugh

Jewella-chan: KYAAAA! Toshiyuki Toyonaga-san!

Andrei-kun: Basil's seiyu is a girl?

Basil: Well… yeah

Kyle-kun: Yey! Byakuran's seiyu has glasses!

Jewella-chan: Really? *looks at video* Oh no… my sister will be so disappointed

Byakuran: Hm? Jew-chan's sister likes me, ne?

Jewella-chan: Yeah

Kyle-kun: *being a butler* Yuki-sama, is there anything you want?

Yuki: *smirk* I want you to be nice

Kyle-kun: As you wish Yuki-sama *being nice*

Author: *claps*

Mico-kun: *appears*

Yuni: Let's go Mico-san

Mico-kun: *blushes* Bye Kyle-kun

Kyle-kun: *jealous*

Yuki: Kyle-kun…

Kyle-kun: *scared* Very sorry Yuki-sama

Holly-chan: Time for the sad dare

Andrei-kun: *doing the dramatic music*

Author: *sighs* Andrei-kun, you're making Shoichi sad

Andrei-kun: *stops playing the piano* S-sorry

Kyle-kun: *gives Shoichi a chainsaw*

Shoichi: Again, why a chainsaw?

Yuki: It's a dare, you have no choice but to do it

Shoichi: *sighs & starts chainsaw*

Jewella-chan: *gulp* _I really should be nice, it's just a dare. Author-sama will do something_

Hayato: *gets in front of Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *blush* H-hayato-kun?

Few hours later…

Shoichi: *has tortured Jewella-chan & Hayato & sighs*

Yuki & Author: JEWELLA-CHAN!

Andrei-kun: Hmm… I think Yunilover0128 has a problem

Hayato: *wakes up* Grr… that bastard! How dare you!

Shoichi: *ashamed*

Hayato: *gets dynamite* I'm going to blow you up for doing that to Jewella-chan! *throws dynamite at Shoichi*

Jewella-chan: *wakes up* H-huh? Ah! Shoichi! *gets beside Shoichi*

Shoichi: Huh? Jewella-chan?

Kyle-kun: *gets in front of Shoichi & Jewella-chan… and got hit*

Hayato: Hn, stupid Kyle-kun

Jewella-chan: Huh? Kyle-kun? D-did Kyle-kun just- *pause, blush & feels something*

Shoichi: *holding Jewella-chan's hand*

Jewella-chan: *blushes* H-huh? *looks at Shoichi*

Shoichi: *looking at Kyle-kun* Hmm… we didn't get hit by the attack. That means Kyle-kun protected us…

Kyle-kun: *wakes up* H-huh? Yeah, it's true

Shoichi: T-thanks Kyle-kun

Jewella-chan: Y-yeah, thanks Kyle-kun

Shoichi: Hm? *notice that he is holding Jewella-chan's hand, blush & stops holding Jewella-chan's hand* S-sorry Jewella-chan

Jewella-chan: *blushes* I-it's okay

Mico-kun & Yuni: *came back*

Kyle-kun: *blinks* Bye Mico-kun

Mico-kun: Bye everyone *waves*

Renji: *claps*

Mico-kun: *poof*

Yuki: Our 2nd review is from jrlrock

_I forgot about the CEDEF, so they'll be included this time too..._

_CEDEF and Random people based dares..._

_I dare Iemitsu to teach Basil about modern day Japan._

_I dare Basil to show off his modern day Japan skills._

_I dare Lal Mirch to beat up everyone. (Like mammon, you get dared twice)_

_I dare Kusakabe to cut his crazed hair off._

_I dare Kyoko to learn to fight._

_I dare Haru to talk in first person._

_I dare I-Pin to blow whatever place the next chapter is in up._

_I dare Lancia to beat Daemon Spade up. Daemon cannot fight back._

_I dare Fuuta to rank all OCs in some category. Or each in a different category._

_I dare Mochida to commit suicide._

_I dare Hana to beat Lambo up._

_I dare Nana to make lunch for everyone. Including OCs and Author-sama._

_I dare Shoichi and Spanner to build something for Jewella-chan._

_I dare Giannini to crush Tsuna with his little bubble thing._

_I dare Reborn to...give leon to Tsuna for a day._

_I dare Dino to tie someone to something with his whip._

_I dare Bianchi to make Gokudera lunch._

_I dare Shamal to try to touch Lal._

_I dare Ken to attack Jewella-chan._

_I dare Chikusa to explain the barcode._

_I dare M.M. to stoop being a brat._

_I dare Birds to give me one of his birds._

_That is a LOT of dares. *whistles*_

_Next time is finally OCs! Like Author-sama, Jewella-chan, Kyle-kun... *grins evilly*_

_~Watch out Kyle-kun, new Jewella-chan, Author-sama...You shall be dared soon. I cannot wait! *grins again*~_

_~That is it, gotta go. I'm out~_

Author, Jewella-chan & Kyle-kun: *sighs in relief*

Jaden: *snaps fingers*

Iemitsu: *appears* TSUNA!

Tsuna: E-eh?

Basil: Master *bows at Iemitsu*

Iemitsu & Basil: *went to the teaching room*

Mariane-chan: How many rooms are there in the studio?

Jenel-chan: Have no idea

Holly-chan: Me neither

Author: Even me, Yuki & Jewella-chan

Iemitsu & Basil: *went outside of teaching room*

Basil: *shows off modern day Japan skills*

Lal: *beats up everyone*

Few hours later…

Jenel-chan: Oh yeah, Lal Mirch-san is in adult form

Holly-chan: That's why she's strong

Ashley-chan: *amazed* So cool…

Kusakabe: *cuts hair & has proper men's hair*

Jewella-chan: Finally, I saw in Haru's Interview (She's not saying the full title because it's too long) that the guardians has that kind of hairstyle. I was so freaked out

Kyoko: *has learned to fight & fighting with Chrome*

Kyle-kun: She's good

Haru: *talking in first person*

I-pin: *blows up the stage for the next chapter*

Lancia: *beats up Daemon*

Daemon: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fuuta: *makes everything float* Jewella-chan is ranked first in the Shoichi-nii-san & Hayato-nii-san's crushes

Jewella-chan, Shoichi & Hayato: *blushes*

Fuuta: Kyle-kun ranked fifth in the nicest male

Kyle-kun: Yey!

Fuuta: Ashley-chan ranked 3rd on most helpful friend

Ashley-chan: Yes!

Fuuta: Holly-chan ranked 4th in the toughest girl list

Holly-chan: Of course

Fuuta: Mariane-chan ranked 7th in the most scary female

Mariane-chan: WHAT?

Fuuta: Jenel-chan ranked 8th in the thinks Kyle-kun is annoying list

Jenel-chan: Ha! I knew there was a list like that!

Fuuta: And Andrei-kun ranked 1st in bravest boy

Andrei-kun: Yehey!

Fuuta: *not making things float anymore*

Jewella-chan: *blushes & looks at Shoichi & Hayato*

Hayato & Shoichi: *blushes*

Mochida: *sighs & commits suicide*

Tsuna: E-EH? MOCHIDA?

Hana: *beats up Lambo*

Lambo: Gotta Stay Calm

Nana: Hello everyone, who's hungry?

Author: Hi Nana-san, you have been dared to make lunch for everyone

Nana: Is that so little girl, I'll handle it

Tsuna: *sweat drop*

Few hours later…

Everyone: *eating in the dining room*

OCs, human form box animals & Author: Mmm…

Another few hours later…

Everyone: *done eating* Thank you

Nana: No problem *smiles*

Spanner: *admiring Nana*

Shoichi: Spanner, it's time for our dare

Spanner: Sure *went to the building room with Shoichi*

Few hours later…

Shoichi & Spanner: *has built a robot, like a maid*

Kyle-kun: Ooo… cool

Spanner: *turns on robot*

Jewella-chan: Yey! A robot! Thanks Shoichi-kun, Spanner!

Shoichi & Spanner: You're welcome

Flandrei: *turns on* Ugah

Everyone except Shoichi & Spanner: Ooo… cool

Jewella-chan: Can it fight

Spanner: Of course

Jewella-chan: Let's test it… Flandrei attack him *points at Kyle-kun*

Flandrei: *attacks Kyle-kun*

Kyle-kun: AHHH!

Jewella-chan: Flandrei, stop now

Flandrei: *stops before Kyle-kun was attacked*

Kyle-kun: *sighs in relief*

Jewella-chan: Thanks again Shoichi-kun, Spanner

Shoichi & Spanner: *smiles*

Giannini: *has crushed Tsuna with his little bubble thing*

Reborn: *gives Leon to Tsuna*

Dino: *accidentally ties himself, Ashley-chan and Flandrei*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Bianchi: *made Hayato lunch*

Hayato: ANEKI! *stomach aches*

Bianchi: Here Hayato, eat this. I made this for you

Hayato: Oh no…

Shamal: *tries to touch Lal & has been kicked*

10 hours later…

Shamal: *has been kicked several times*

OCs, Author & Shoichi: *fell asleep… then wakes up* H-huh?

Kyle-kun: *yawns* Finally, that took 10 hours straight

Ken: *attacks Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *dodges attack & uses bow & arrow with storm flames then use kunai & shurikens with Cloud & Sun flames*

Ken: *had lost*

Jewella-chan: Piece of cake…

Chikusa: *has explained the "baracode"*

M.M: Hn, I really want to kill Chrome right now

Jewella-chan: Really? What a surprise! Because I always wanted to KILL YOU SO BADLY M.M! *grin*

M.M: *sighs & stops being a brat*

Jrlrock: *appears* Hi minna!

Birds: *laughs weirdly & gives one bird to jrlrock-san*

Andrei-kun: Our 3rd review is from tsukikage

_Hey, Author-sama & co. Hehe, I think it's a great idea to host an awards ceremony. I already know who I want to vote for XD. (Besides, I'm pretty sure you know my nomination for best KHR male character...) Anyway, dares, dares-!_

_1. Tsuna, I dare you to dress up like Sakura from CCS. (Cardcaptor Sakura). And then I want you to fly around like a magical girl. And then I want you to be video-taped. :)_

_2. Enma, this time I'm lending YOU my Death Note - (the one Tsuna used in the last chapter was mine. I bought a Death Note the other day.) I want to see who YOU would kill. (If you don't know who to kill, might I make a suggestion? Kill Daemon Spade. Do the entire world of KHR and the entire KHR fanbase a favor.)_

_3. Glo Xinia, I seriously dislike you. I know Tsuna killed you in the last chapter, but I'm gonna revive you just so I can chainsaw you inside out for bullying Chrome like that in the Future Arc._

_4. Giotto, I dare you to TEAR DOWN THE VONGOLA. EVERYTHING THAT YOU WORKED ON. I WANT YOU TO TEAR IT APART. DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU BUILD UP. AND THEN REBUILD IT AGAIN! :)_

_5. Hibari, I dare you to smile. A good, open, BRIGHT smile - just like Tsuna's. :)_

_6. This is a dare for ALL THE VONGOLA BOYS, (Meaning Primo and Decimo. Chrome excluded.)ALL SHIMON BOYS (Meaning Decimo and Cozart. Adelheid and Shitt.P excluded) and whoever else that wants to join. You guys have to take part in a drinking contest. And I wanna see who's best at holding his liquor. Reborn and other arcobalenos are not allowed to join._

_Hehe, really looking forward to the awards ceremony. Anyway, that's all my dares for now. :) (I really like the 6th dare.)*tackle-hugs Enma* Byesies and ciaosies! -Tsuki-chan_

Jewella-chan: I know that anime, ne Mariane-chan?

Mariane-chan: Y-yeah... (She watches that anime too)

Author: Yuki, would you please get the outfit?

Yuki: Of course Author-sama *claps*

Tsuna: *dress up as Sakura the Cardcaptor*

Enma: *writes Daemon Spade on Death Note notebook* _This is for you Tsuki-chan_

Tsuki-chan: *appears* Hello Author-sama, Jewella-chan

Yuki: *gives Tsuki-chan a chainsaw*

Andrei-kun: I thought that ugly Glo Xinxia is in the pit of hell

Jenel-chan: We can't let Tsuki-chan in there

Author: Don't have to *types on laptop*

Glo Xinxia: *appears & laughs evilly* I'M STILL ALIVE!

Tsuki-chan: *kills Glo Xinxia*

Glo Xinxia: WHAT? WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN! AHHHHHHHH!

Kyle-kun: *watching episode 70 of KHR & laughs* Poor Shoichi, never got to return the package

Shoichi: *embarrassed*

Jewella-chan: *murderous aura & shows a flaming fist*

Kyle-kun: Huh *looks at Jewella-chan*

Jewella-chan: *gets Kyle-kun's black heart* Wow… you do have a black heart

Kyle-kun: Huh?

Jewella-chan: Black heart is for hatred, violet is to sadness

Jenel-chan: Yellow heart is to happiness, white is to nice

Jewella-chan: And a red heart means love…

Ashley-chan: I think Jewella-chan has a red heart

Jewella-chan: *blush* F-for what?

Ashley-chan: Love for Shoichi & Hayato

Jewella-chan, Hayato & Shoichi: *blush*

Kyoya: *smiles*

Mariane-chan: *nosebleeds* Too cute…

Giotto: *has destroyed everything he worked on & rebuilds it again*

Rin: Our last review is from Chromeloverkhrfan6996

_Hello minna~! Okay, here are some chocolates & cookies. Oh and some pocky. I have no time on my computer, so I'll only put 2 dares…_

_Dares:_

_1) I dare Shoichi & Spanner to kiss Jewella-chan on the cheek_

_2) I dare Jenel-chan to get Jewella-chan's red heart & see what happens_

Jewella-chan: *blush*

Shoichi & Spanner: *kisses Jewella-chan on the cheek*

Jewella-chan: *her face is totally red*

Jenel-chan: Sorry Jewella-chan *has a flaming fist & gets Jewella-chan's red heart*

Jewella-chan: *has no feeling for love*

Jenel-chan: *gasp* How can it be?

Author: Why Jenel-chan?

Jenel-chan: She has all the hearts, even a Black heart…

Jewella-chan: *blinks*

Yuki: Jewella-chan?

Kyle-kun: Wait, red heart is to love right?

Jenel-chan: Yes

Kyle-kun: You took it off Jewella-chan… that means she has no feeling for love

Mariane-chan: That means she doesn't like Shoichi nor Hayato

Jewella-chan: *blinks* I don't feel any "love"

Jenel-chan: *puts Jewella-chan's red heart back*

Jewella-chan: *has feeling for love again* H-huh?

Byakuran: *pushes Shoichi to hold Jewella-chan's hand*

Shoichi: *blushes*

Jewella-chan: *blushes*

Kyle-kun: IT WORKED!

Yuki: That's all for now… bye-bye

Jewella-chan: Almost forgot… *gives back Kyle-kun's black heart*

Kyle-kun: Thanks

Author: Bye-bye

* * *

A/N: That's all. Remember, this is only Part 1 of Chapter 19. The next chapter will be Chapter 19: Part 2

Word Count: 2,326


	21. Chapter 19  Part 2

A/N; Hi minna~! This is also Chapter 19 but Part 2 of it. After this chapter will be the awards. I can't continue KHR Dares next week because of my exam. So I hope you'll be patient...

* * *

Chapter 19 – Part 2

In the same studio...

Kyle-kun: Hey! Why is there part 2 of chapter 19?

Jewella-chan: Because Author-sama said so

Jenel-chan: *sees a glowing heart* Jewella-chan! Y-you're heart is green! (She & Jewella-chan can only see hearts)

Jewella-chan: Oh no! That's anger! *calm down*

Jenel-chan: Huh? Where's the black heart?

Jewella-chan: *looks at Shoichi & sees a red heart* _Shoichi-kun has a red heart? For what?_

Kyle-kun: Author-sama

Author: Yes Kyle-kun?

Kyle-kun: Can you let me see hearts too?

Author: Of course *claps*

Kyle-kun: *sees a whit heart on Author-sama* Yey!

Jenel-chan: Welcome everyone back to KHR Dares

Not real audience: *claps*

Andrei-kun: This is Chapter 19: Part 2!

Not real audience: *claps again*

Yuki: Our first review in this part is from mayra-the-fox

_risa:*covered in bruises*hey you never locked hayato in a room with his sister so that he could admit who he loves._

_me: just leave the stalker alone._

_risa: never!_

_me:*hits her with a bat*_

_risa: KO_

_me: anyway thanks reborn for your help. i think. i dare tsuna to sing hitotsu dake in front of all his classmates.(that should get all the kinds to stop making fun of him. i dare reborn to lose in fight against skull. and i dare byakuran to be locked in a room full of byakuran haters for the rest of the chapter or until the byakuran haters kill him. whichever comes first._

_risa:*woke up* and you call me evil. well for me i dare the pineapple pervert(mukuro) to make an illusion of everyone's worst nightmare and scare everyone until they all pass out. if you can't then you have to admit you care about tsuna._

Then everyone was in Tsuna's classroom, everyone was wearing Namimori Middle's School uniform...

Music starts...

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai

ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai

machigatta mama ni shiteta ano hi no TEST no kotae

maru wo tsukete heya no sumi ni nageta

tokidoki naze ka bokutachi wa subete ga iya ni narisou de

hontou wa mada susumerutte shitteru no ni

seijyaku saite S.O.S. ga hashiru

hitomi hiraite koko ni tatsu imi wo

tachiagaru imi wo

WOW

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai

ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai

ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai

achikochi nobiteyuku michi no ittai dore ga hontou no

boku ga ayumi tsuzuketeku michi nan darou

dareka ga itsuka kou itta

shinjiru mono wa sukuwareru

dareka jyanaku boku wo ima shinjitai

yuuki ga kitto hajimari wo matteiru

tobira hiraite furikaeranainda

tada mae wo nirande

WOW

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai

ima kono toki wo ikiteiru akashi kizamitai

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai

ima wo ikiteyuku tsuyosa wo boku wa tsukamitai

mune no oku no kagami ni utsuru no wa

ari no mama no jibun no sugao dake sa

tsukuri egao nanka jyanakute kokoro kara waraeru hibi wo

aisubeki hito wo mamoritai dake nanda

negai wa hitotsu dake

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai

ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai

I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai

ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai

Music stops...

Students: *claps* YEY! GO TSUNA!

Hana: Well... he's not Dame-Tsuna anymore

Tsuna: *blushes* T-thank you

Jewella-chan: Byakuran haters?

Byakuran: Wish me luck Sho-chan *smiles*

Everyone except Byakuran: *sweat drop*

Few hours later...

Byakuran: *was half-dead*

Somewhere...

Byakuran Fans: NOOOOO! BYAKURAN!

At the studio...

Yuki: _Forgive us Byakuran fan club_

Jewella-chan: *sighs*

Reborn: *loses a fight against Skull*

Skull: *laughs evilly* Finally! I have defeated Reborn-san! I am the strongest arcobaleno ever!

Everyone except Skull: *sweat drop* _Keep dreaming Skull, he's just pretending_

Reborn: Can I?

Author: Of course you can

Reborn: *kicks Skull*

Jewella-chan: *got kicked too by Reborn* OUCH!

Mukuro: *makes illusion for everyone's nightmare*

That night...

Everyone except Mukuro: *fell asleep in different rooms*

Jewella-chan: *having a nightmare* K-kyle-kun, r-reading, d-diary. M-my d-diary with S-shoichi, H-hayato-kun AHHH! *wakes up* W-what? I-it's just a nightmare *sighs*

Kyle-kun: Y-yuni, k-killed b-by Byakuran... AHHHH! *wakes up* Man I hate that episode

Ashley-chan: D-dino-san, M-mukuro-san. D-don't hurt my friends... don't hurt yourselves. AHHHH! *wakes up* That was the worst nightmare I ever had...

Author: N-no, m-my OC's... please don't leave me. Don't hate me... please

Morning...

Mukuro: Kufufufufufu... slept well?

Everyone except Mukuro: NO! THAT WAS WORST NIGHTMARE!

Author: *looked worried*

Byakuran: I wonder what Shoichi's nightmare is

Shoichi: *gulp & looks at Jewella-chan*

Author: _Did he dream about Jewella-chan disappearing?_

Yuki: Our next review is from The Pocketwatch Ripper

_Hello My dear author-sama Here are some dares for me ^w^(if you didn't get to them already)_

_1. I dare Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Gokudera to put on Fancy French dresses and Dance the Can-can in front of Kyoko Haru , Chrome and Yuni_

_2. Me dare Squalo to go for this entire chapter without saying VOI!_

_3. I dare Jewella chan to Glue Ryohei and Gokudera together_

_4 I Lampo to spend this whole chapter with Lambo ... da-mono-ne_

Jewella-chan: Okay *gets glue bazooka* (A Glue bazooka? That's weird) Now to test it *glues Kyle-kun on the wall*

Kyle-kun: AHHHH! JEWELLA-CHAN! LET ME OUT! I KNOW YOU HAVE A WHITE HEART!

Jewella-chan: Do I?

Author-sama: Yes, a small but a white heart

Jewella-chan: *sighs* Flandrei, get him out of there

Flandrei: Uga... *gets Kyle-kun out of the sticky glue*

Kyle-kun: Thanks

Flandrei: Uga.. *bows at Kyle-kun*

Ashley-chan: Flandrei is really nice & respectful

Jaden: *claps*

Tsuna, Hayato & Takeshi: *wearing Fancy dresses*

Jewella-chan: I think I recognize those dresses

Everyone except Jewella-chan: You do?

Jewella-chan: Ah! That's right! Those are Rin's, Renji's & Richelle's dresses *smiles*

Rin, Renji & Richelle: Jewella-sama!

Jewella-chan: Oops

Sebastian, Jin & Jaden: *blinks*

Squalo: *not saying "VOI!"*

Author: Peace & quiet... I think

Tsuna, Hayato & Takeshi: *doing the Can-Can dance*

Kyoko, Haru, Chrome & Yuni: *sweat drop*

Kyle-kun: *laughs*

Jewella-chan: Even my white heart is disappearing

Ashley-chan: A-aneki! D-don't

Everyone except Ashley-chan & Jewella-chan: Aneki?

Jewella-chan: Yeah, she said I'm her aneki... and she's my imouto (little sister)

Ashley-chan: Yup *smiles*

Jewella-chan: *glues Ryohei & Hayato together*

Ryohei: THIS ALL YOUR FAULT OCTUPUS HEAD TO THE EXTREME!

Hayato: ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S STUPID, TURF-TOP!

Ryohei: NO IT'S NOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIKES JEWELLA-CHAN TO THE EXTREME!

Jewella-chan: *blush*

Hayato: JUST BE QUIET TURF-TOP!

Author: Please be quiet...

Lampo: *spending the chapter with Lambo* Yare Yare

Yuki: Our next review is from Leo Vongola

_OMG I love this story a lot Jewella-chan_

_Here are my Dares:_

_1) Chrome, I dare you to sing Dive to World with Tsuna_

_2) Reborn, I dare you to slap Hibari in the face hard and Hibari cannot retaliate_

_3) Chrome & Mukuro, I dare you 2 to sing Trick & Treat_

_4) Yamamoto, I dare you to act like Squalo for 1 chapter_

_5) Haru & Kyoko, I dare you to wrestle in front all the boys_

_Here are some cookies & a life-size chocolate Tsuna for Jewella-chan_

Jewella-chan: Yey! A life-size chocolate Tsuna, Author-sama, Jenel-chan. Let's eat this chocolate

Jenel-chan: Yey!

Jewella-chan: How about you Author-sama?

Author: No thanks just share with the other OCs

OCs: *eat life size chocolate Tsuna* Mmm… Tsu-chan is so delicious in chocolate form

Tsuna: *sweat drop*

Music starts…

JUMPING! YES, OH RIDE ON TIME  
Todoke hibike ike ONE MORE TIME  
Ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe sonna koishite mitai GET ON TIME  
I CAN FLY YOU CAN FLY FURAINGU kinshi da ze?  
YEAH ALL RIGHT!  
Kawaii dake jya monotarinai kara BURNING! HIT TIME

Sukima nai hanabira wo kakiwakete aruku hashaida ano komorebi  
Terekusasou na kao shite itsumo yori fuan sou na ashitori susumu  
Kono mae to onaji koto kurikaeshi asonde osanai ano egao  
Soto no kaze wa kokochi yokute sakura mau kyoushitsu ga boku no SHINARIO

EVERY TIME JUST FOR TIME  
Chotto shiranai sekai e tabisuru  
Aisuru kimi to tomo ni DIVE TO WORLD

FEEL IN WIND IT TICKS AWAY TIME  
COME ON! BREAK DOWN TAKE YOUR HANDS  
SPECIAL FANTASTIC NUMBER  
Minna de sawage HI COMUNICATION!

Daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
Zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo  
Junbi wa ii kai? iku yo eien ni kizamu  
Arata na STORY kakedashite  
DAIBU suru SHOW ME FLY THE SKY

Bukiyouna bokura wa futari kiri te wo tsunagi asebamu MY HAND  
Kono toki ga zutto tsudzukeba ii itsumademo eien ni IT'S MY LOVE  
Tsurai toki mo aru shi sawayakana kaze subete yuubutsu ni naru no  
MANUARU toori unzari de kata tataku kimi ga boku no yuuki sa

LOSE MY WAY AIM AT LIGHT  
Gyutto fumidasu shissou kara naru BEAT wa  
BOYS ni wa makenai shinjou

BELIEVE IT I DO NOT COVER IT  
YO! BREAK DOWN TAKE YOUR HANDS EVERYBODY SAY "HO"  
Mada ikeru ze minna de "HI" LET'S MOVING

Na mo nai AIRANDO e no chizu miyou  
PANCHI no kiita T SHATSU kite  
Aka to ao no hata wo kakage ashita e to tobidasunda  
Namida to ase de kirameku wakare no hibi  
Chiisana te de te wo furi utai tsudzukeru  
BEST OF MEMORIES

Tsuka sayonara suru tte oshiete kureta hito wa  
Suna no you ni yasashiku tsutsunde kureta  
Amai cheri- wo douzo sugu soba de waratteiru kara  
Kanashii kao misenaide  
Sonna kao shite mitsumenaide WOW

LET'S, LET'S GO MUSIC PARTY  
COME ON BABY NICE BODY  
NICE TENSION HIGH TENSION  
Saishuu bin mo naku RIDING  
LONELY LONELY LONELY GIRL SHAKE THE PASSION ARE YOU READY?  
HEY GO GO READY GO GO

Daiji na yume no hanashi wo shiyou furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
Zutto nozondeita ano koro kantan ni tsukamenai kedo  
Junbi wa ii kai? iku yo eien ni kizamu  
Arata na STORY kakedashite  
DAIBU suru SHOW ME FLY THE SKY

Music stops…

Everyone: *claps*

Reborn: *slaps Hibari*

Kyoya: *doesn't even care*

Andrei-kun: Next! Trick & Treat

Music starts…

fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe

oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made

hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni

oide oide saa tanoshii

asobi wo hajimeyou

SHINAMON STIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI

hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru

nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka

tengai ni mamorarete

nemuri ni ochiru

gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii

mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho

ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara

sono mi wo ima sugu ni

yudanenasai saa

itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miegakure suru

ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to

mekakushi no sukima kara nozokimita RANTAN ga

utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu

mi no ke ga yodatta

oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka?

mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka?

hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de

kegawa wo mata kabutte

shibai ni modoru

"...Nee, choudai?"

doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete

atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no?

saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai

mikaeri wa POKETTO no nakami de ii kara

choudai hayaku hayaku

nee hora ima sugu ni

nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute

mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte

choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni

choudai

Music stops…

Kyoko & Haru: *has already wrestled in front of the boys & Haru would won*

Takeshi: VOOOIIII!

Ashley-chan: Our last review is from Mukurofan2069

_ugh! kyle-kun is so stupid... but i'm happy that ashley-chan is a trusty friend... (yeah.. umm... we are a bit friends.) BTW, here are my dares... (my dares are only for mukuro, dino, and ashley-chan... this is the sweet moment EVER!)_

_1. i dare mukuro and dino to kiss ashley-chan on the cheek. (i think this is the wish of ashley-chan... oops.. sorry ashley-chan)_

_2. i dare dino to give lilac to ashley-chan and mukuro will give her a lavender flower. (KYAAA! i don't know what will happen to ashley-chan)_

_3. i dare mukuro and ashley-chan to both sing END:RES and KUFUFU NO FU. (it's so sweet...)_

_4. i dare dino and ashley-chan to both sing BE MORE..._

_that's all.. OH! i have to go now.. i'm cooking pancakes for you.. bye!_

Dino, Mukuro & Ashley-chan: *blush*

Jewella-chan: Huh? A new heart?

Jenel-chan: Yeah... an indigo heart?

Kyle-kun: Jewella-chan, check your magic book of heart

Jewella-chan: *opens book* Okay let's see... aha! An indigo heart appears when a person is blushing

Jenel-chan & Kyle-kun: Cool...

Mukuro & Dino: *kisses Ashley-chan on the cheek*

Ashley-chan: *blush*

Chrome: *blinks*

Dino: *gives Ashley-chan a lilac*

Ashley-chan: *blush*

Mukuro: *gives Ashley-chan a lavender flower* For you my cute Ashley-chan

Jewella-chan: First End:Res

Music starts…

owarinai onaji you ni

subete wa mata rinne no moto ni

sono sadame wo boku ni azukete

kodoku na kiri migime wa mitsumete

samayou toki deai wa guuzen

gensou ni irodorareta ima to iu nagare no naka

kawashita yakusoku

kanashimi ni sabishisa ni

tojikomerareta kimi no kata ni

fureta no wa kono boku

owarinai onaji you ni

subete wa mata rinne no moto ni

sono sadame wo boku ni azukete

hiniku na hodo inochi wa hakanai

kurikaeshita ayamachi hatenai

gensou ni oboreta mama dare mo ga ikiteiru sekai

togirenai kizuna

shinjitsu to uso no ma ni

yuriugoku sono kimi no mure wo

michibikeru no wa boku

tomedonai itsumademo

subete wa tada rinne no you ni

sono sadame wo boku ni makasete

kanashimi ni sabishisa ni

tojikomerareta kimi no kata ni

fureta no wa kono boku

owarinai onaji you ni

subete wa mata rinne no moto ni

sono sadame wo boku ni azukete

Music stops…

Everyone: *claps*

Ashley-chan: Mukurofan2069!

Kyle-kun: Next Kufufu no Fu

Music starts…

masaka boku ga kono te de kimi ni fureru nante ne

kimi wa sono amasayue boku ni nottorareru

goran boku no ODD EYE obieta kao utsusuyo

aete ureshii desuyo nante beta sugi desu

saa boku to keiyaku shimasenka?

kioku nakusu sono mae ni

kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu

odorasete agemasu yo kiri no CARNIVAL

jyunsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba

ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no SAMBA

rakunishite agemasuyo kimi ga negai kou nara

isshun de ii desuka?

oya oya towa ni desuka?

nakunante riyuu ga wakaranai

boku ga warui mitai desu

kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu

kizukasete agemasu yo kimi no unmei wo

STEP wo fuminagara koware hajimeru

kanashii me no kimi wa boku no itoshii omocha

_desuka ne_

saa boku to keiyaku shimasenka?

kioku nakusu sono mae ni

kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu

odorasete agemasu yo kiri no CARNIVAL

jyunsui de utsukushii sekai ni nareba

ayatsurareta kimi wa boku to eien no SAMBA

Music stops…

Chrome: Y-you were very good M-mukuro-sama, A-ashley-sama

Mukuro: Thank you my dear Chrome

Dino: Let's do it Ashley-chan *smiles*

Ashley-chan: *nodded*

Music starts…

BE MORE SLOWLY

BE MORE SLOWLY

Yukkuri ikiteikeru nara

FOR FAMILY

FOR FAMILY

Chotto wa chigatta kamo ne

Tatakai wo negatteru wake jyanai

Mamoru yatsura ga iru kara honki ni nareru no sa

Kotoba wa iranai kakugo ga aru no nara

Tsukihanasaretemo, mayou koto ga attemo

Tsuitekoi

BE MORE HARD

BE MORE HARD

tsuyoku naritai no nara

FOR YOURSELF

TO MYSELF

Maji de kakatte konai to

Tatakai wo kobanderu wake jyanai

Nakama no kanashii kao mou mitaku wa nai no sa

Tsurasa, kibishisa mo sore wo norikoenakya

Shikkari mamorinuku tsuyoi sono ishi to

Sono kizuna

Kotoba wa iranai kakugo ga aru no nara

Tsurasa, kibishisa mo sore wo norikoenakya

Shikkari mamorinuku tsuyoi sono ishi to

Sono kizuna

Music stops...

Everyone: *claps*

Tsuna: Y-you were good singing with Ashley-chan, Dino-san

Dino: Thanks

Jewella-chan: Are you blushing Ashley-chan?

Ashley-chan: H-huh?

Jewella-chan: Don't worry, it's okay…

Ashley-chan: Thanks aneki

Jewella-chan: *smiles*

Renji: That's all for now…

Jin: Bye everyone!

Not real audience: *claps*

* * *

A/N: And that's Part 2 of Chapter 19. Next chapter will be the awards! Please review for your votes.

**NOTE: PLEASE REMEMBER THAT NO DARES WILL BE APPEARING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER…**

Word Count: 2,688


	22. Apology Letter

Author's Note:

Hello minna~! I still haven't updated the awards yet….I'm so sorry~! *bows*  
I hope you can wait for a little longer. If it's okay for all of you, I would start the next chapter after the awards & when I'm finished with the awards I'll just publish it. Is that okay? I will also change the names of the OCs, don't worry…I'll put information about it so you won't be confused. I hope you understand…

_**GAMSAHABNIDA~!**_

P.S: It's looks like I became an E.L.F (SJ fan), hope to find more E., especially JEWELs~! :D


End file.
